A Clandestine Life
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: Emma Swann wants nothing more but to free her cousin, Elizabeth Swann, from the prisons of Port Royal, but the only way to get her out is to strike a deal with Lord Beckett. Emma soon finds herself set on a mission to kill Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or stuff from the Pirates of the Caribbean. I have to give all the credit to Disney.

A/N: Hello all! This story takes place after the Curse of the Black Pearl, so I hope that this piece of information will clear up any confusion. I have to say that I'm not so great at introductions, but I hope everyone likes this story! And if anyone wants me to continue writing this story, please tell me! In a review. :) And... here, I present, thee story.

* * *

"You've requested me, Lord Beckett." She spat venomously at the man that sat before her, spitting out his name with much abhorrence. There was something about the way he looked that made her loathe him; maybe it was the way his horrid face stared snottily at her or the manner in which he sat so arrogantly or perhaps the way his body sat so stiffly like a wooden plank. Or maybe… it was all of that combined. But it wasn't just those things that made her hate him; it was him personally, the way he spoke as if he powered over all and what he did to her cousin.

"Yes, Miss Swann." Lord Beckett drawled out, unfazed by her lack of respect. He already had expected her to throw a temper tantrum in his office. He felt his thin lips twitch upwards, ecstatically overjoyed to see her unleash her fury directly at him. He always liked seeing people angry for some odd reason and it made him happy just to see their faces, blotched red with anger, veins bulging out, hands curled up into balls and unable to strike a fist at him for he had too much authority, eyes mad on fire, brows furrowed, clenched tight jaws, and teeth baring out like fangs. "Do have a seat." He motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from him.

"I will not." She snarled, loudly stomping her foot on the ground, her dark brown hair becoming loose from the bun atop of her head. "My cousin doesn't deserve to be put in the prisons of Port Royal and you know it. I want her out, this instant." She knew that the man obviously enjoyed her frustration and she hated the fact that her anger was only adding to his satisfaction.

Lord Beckett just smiled mockingly at her, laughing inwardly at her anger. She was quite the sight to see..."I'm afraid I can't oblige to your request. Regrettably, your cousin had assisted a certain pirate in his escape." He had to admit that the Swann women were very rebellious and assertive creatures.

"She wouldn't do anything like that without good reason!" she narrowed her eyes directly at him. She could feel her cheeks heat up with rage and she gritted her teeth together so hard that she could hear the scraping in her own ears. She couldn't believe how cruel this man was; how could he even possibly jail her cousin for doing no harm? The minute she set her eyes on Lord Beckett, she knew she would hate him for eternity. There was no way possible for her to describe how much hatred she held for him.

"Good reason?" Lord Beckett scoffed with annoyance, no longer showing civility. "Hardly. Do you think pirates are vile creatures?" He clasped his hands together in his lap and waited for her to fall right into his trap.

"On occasion, yes, but there are some pirates out there that have some decency." She answered, jutting her chin out proudly. She was going to show him who was the fool.

"Oh, so you think this pirate, that your cousin merely assisted, is decent?" He nearly laughed at the idea of Jack Sparrow being decent. "You think that this pirate, that has committed more crimes than there are people, is decent?"

"She had a good reason and therefore, I believe this pirate to be decent." She clenched her jaws tightly, trying to hold in her anger.

"This is not what I called you here for, Miss Swann." He gave a fake smile and again tried to make her sit down. "Please be seated for my request for you is quite laborious."

She sat down quickly, huffing with irritation. "What is it you request of me?" she glared irately at him with utter intensity, hoping to intimidate him.

"I propose an exchange," He said nonchalantly, waiting for her to interrupt but she didn't, so he continued on, "I'll free your beloved cousin of prison if you do this one task for me."

"What task?" she snapped impatiently, swiftly jumping out of her chair. She would do anything for her cousin, no matter what the costs, even if it had to do with the devil himself.

"I want you to find Jack Sparrow and find out where Shipwreck Cove is. You'll lead the East India Trading Company there and then, you'll murder Jack Sparrow." Beckett grinned as her mouth dropped open, forming a wide 'o'. He knew it was a good plan, for Emma Swann cared too much for her cousin.

"Fine. You have a deal." Emma lackadaisically stuck out her hand for a shake, although she wanted to wring the man's neck into a tight knot.

He joined hands with her, giving her a firm shake, feeling her hand tightly squeeze his until he felt his hand lose feeling, before he let go quickly. He carefully watched her furiously rub her hand that met with his onto her breeches, and then, he briefly made eye contact with her brown eyes. "Once this task is complete, I promise you that your cousin will be let out of prison. And speak with Mister Mercer down at the docks. He'll give you information about the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said coldly and spun on her heel, walking out the door, leaving a somewhat stupefied Beckett.

There was something about the girl that made him feel… puzzled. He shrugged it off quickly, surmising it as her hostile attitude, although a hostile Elizabeth Swann didn't make him feel this way. He stood up and walked to the fireplace before he lifted up the pirate brand, inspecting the letter 'p' that was glowing red from the blazing heat. He then grinned, imagining Jack Sparrow dead, hanging limply from the noose. It was going to be really… good.

* * *

Emma ran down the stairs to the cells of Port Royal, desperately searching for her cousin. "Elizabeth." She called softly and saw a hand wave at her through the metal bars of a cell. A couple of men that were in the cells whistled raucously and did catcalls at her but she ignored them.

"Over here!" Elizabeth answered, waving both of her arms through the small spaces between the bars, eagerly waiting for her cousin to appear at the front of her cell.

Emma ran to Elizabeth's cell and clutched the bars with both of her hands, soaking in the disheveled appearance of Elizabeth. It was excruciating painful to bear the sight of her beautiful cousin that now looked like a terrible mess; Elizabeth's hair was knotted and dull unlike the pretty soft and golden shiny hair that she usually had, her pale face was stained with dried tears that looked like crusted flakes glued to her cheeks, and the hem of her wedding dress was drenched with mud. "I'm sorry I came to your wedding too late." Emma apologized, watching fresh tears stream down Elizabeth's face. "I heard from one of the officers that you were locked in prison and suddenly I was requested to meet with Lord Beckett. I made a deal with him, Elizabeth." Emma took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself from screaming with fear at the thought of killing a man. But it was the only way to free her cousin, so she mustered up all the courage she had and spoke," I have to… kill Jack Sparrow."

"What!" Elizabeth rubbed all the tears away from her face and blinked at her cousin with absolute shock. She then scrunched up her face with disgust and outrage."This is unacceptable! He's turning you into a cold blooded murderess—I'll give him a piece of my mind-," She was so furious that her body was trembling with utmost hate for Lord Beckett.

"It was the only way for you to be free. And somehow, I regret telling you this information." Emma said before she backed away from the bars. "I promise I'll have you out of here as quickly as possible. Until then." She ran from the cell, not listening to the pleas from Elizabeth that were calling her to come back, and meandered through the town to the docks where Mister Mercer supposedly was.

The second her foot touched the docks, a man in a black coat approached her with a stern face. "Miss Swann. Right this way." The man said and gestured for her to follow him to a ship called the 'HMS Endeavour'. He walked across the gangplank with Emma curiously following behind him.

"You must be Mister Mercer." She said as she made it onto the deck. He quickly whirled around, returning a blank stare.

"You have three months to complete this task. Jack Sparrow has been last spotted in Tortuga, checked in at the Faithful Bride. And lastly, Captain Gillette will show you your quarters." Mister Mercer said in one breath before he swiftly walked away.

Emma just stared at the retreating form of Mister Mercer, trying to register what he just told her. He wasn't much help, for she hadn't a clue what Jack Sparrow looked like. How did they expect her to find Jack Sparrow if she didn't even know what he looked like? She glanced in the direction where Mister Mercer had gone to find no one there.

"Miss Swann." A man cleared his throat beside her, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I am Captain Gillette." He bowed politely, smiling softly at her. He stared into her dark brown eyes that stared right back at him with slight anger. "I'll show you your quarters. Follow me."

She silently followed him below decks, ignoring his politeness. Anyone who worked with the East India Trading Company wasn't considered polite in her agenda. They all were corrupt bloody blokes.

"This cabin is yours." Gillette opened the door for her, bowing slightly, allowing her to enter the room. "We shall be arriving in Tortuga in three days."

"Thank you." She said emotionlessly, not really meaning what she said, and walked into her room. She listened to the door creak closed before she lied down on the bed, slowly letting her thoughts consume her. It was going to be one long trip…

* * *

A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! It might be going a bit slow in this chapter, but it is very very important info! And if anyone is wondering 'Where is the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow?', he'll be in the next chapter IF I continue this story. So review please? If anyone wants me to continue this story. :) Thanks much for reading! And I would love to thank anyone who leaves a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! First off, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers that encouraged me to write more! :) So I owe a huge huge HUGE thanks to : MercyMusicLove, 109shanice109, Piratesforever, alidragon, XShadowCatX, JackSparrowsGirl1010. Thanks so much! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers! I do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and here it is! And don't forget to leave a review! Please? I do like feedback, as long as it's not a flame. And constructive criticism is always welcome too! Because I know I am not a 'perfect' writer.

* * *

Lord Beckett ordered a dinghy to be lowered for Emma to leave. He wanted to keep the ship as hidden as possible so the pirates wouldn't know about their little 'spy'. "Come Miss Swann. Your dinghy awaits." Beckett said monotonously, watching her take huge strides towards him.

Emma gave him a hard look before she climbed down the rope ladder and into the dinghy. She grabbed the oars and started to row away, relieved that she was away from all those rotten officers and especially Lord Beckett. She silently watched the Endeavour sail off into the night, making way back to Port Royal.

Once the dinghy hit the docks, she darted for the town, attempting to find the Faithful Bride. The town wasn't anywhere near what she expected it to look like. Pistols fired off every few seconds, drunken men were swaying around, women were flashing themselves off to men, and everywhere, there was noise, either it was a boisterous laugh, a piercing scream, or anything; all the noise added up to one big deafening sound.

Down the dark streets she walked, her proud confidence slowly turning into an eerie fear that prickled at her spine. She noticed the further she got, the less women appeared in her view. Strange men greedily eyed her up and down like an animal would do to a piece of lavishing meat. She tried hard to keep her focus on the wooden signs of the buildings, but her eyes would always be drawn back to the men.

"How about you and me spend the nigh' together?" a man jumped to her side, his voice croaking hoarsely into her ear, his hand sneaking around her petit waist, pulling her against his hip.

She let out a surprised gasp, shocked from the sudden contact with the man, before she began thrashing violently in his hold. She attempted to get a good look at him, but all she saw was a person covered by the shadows of the night. "NO." she said firmly, glancing at the man with alarm. The man grunted ferociously and squeezed her tighter against him until she felt like she was going to pass out from the lack of air. She jabbed her elbow into his gut, his grip instantly loosening, and she scampered away from him, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She felt her heart pounding wildly against her chest and she took huge gasps of the foul air of Tortuga. Her lungs seemed like they were about to explode but they weren't going to, and her legs were burning with a splitting ache from such overuse. She didn't care where she was heading, but all she wanted was to get away alive. She threw open the door to a random tavern and hurriedly rushed inside, letting the door shut behind her. It was just her luck that she happened to enter the Faithful Bride.

The sight of people singing off tune, men dancing with women, and whores snuggling up against men shocked her. Someone behind her pushed her, sending her into the crowd of dancing people. She let out a small scream before she wrinkled her nose, revolted by the awful smell of sweat that filled her nostrils. She felt many bodies roughly collide with her and it appalled her to no point.

Unexpectedly, she was shoved out of group of people, and her back collided with another man, nearly knocking them both over. "I'm terribly sorry." Emma apologized and regained her footing. She whirled around to face the man only to be greeted by a familiar sight, and she was very grateful that he happened to be one of her friends. "Will?" She asked, her eyes widening with bafflement.

"Emma?" he questioned back, staring at her with confusion. He had no idea he would meet up with Elizabeth's cousin in Tortuga, for she hardly seemed the type to show up in the rotten town of Tortuga.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time, flushing with embarrassment when they realized they both shouted out at the same time.

"You go first." Will offered courteously, curiosity taking over his interests, although he still was bothered at the idea of Elizabeth in prison.

"Well, I—," Emma started to answer, but a velvety voice interrupted her.

"I see ye found a wench. I always doubted ye lad, but now 'm proud of ye." The person said with a hint of arrogance.

Emma spun around sharply, glaring hatefully at the anonymous man that just spoke. For a second, she was stunned by the charming features the man had, kohl-rimmed eyes that were pitch-black in the candlelight, unruly hair entwined with trinkets, yet it still was appealing, and prominent cheekbones; but she erased her surprise as quickly as it had came. She recovered her power to speak and she spoke loudly and fervently. "For your information, I am not a wench and William, here, isn't going to spend a night with some stupid whore. I suggest you go—,"

"It's alright." Will interjected and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her slowly assuage her anger. "This is my friend Jack." He introduced politely, although he could feel the heated glares she was sending at Jack. "And this is Emma."

"And does this lovely lass have a last name?" Jack grinned, showing off his golden teeth, attempting to stop the angry glares that were sent his way. He hoped that the lass wouldn't tear his head off, for she looked like she was about to kill him. She seemed a tad bit familiar, but right now, he couldn't place it. Perhaps he had a tad bit more rum than the usual…

"I'd rather not tell you." Emma snapped loathingly, anger lacing with each word she said. She then looked at Will, smiling kindly at him. "Well, it was nice seeing you Will. I have some business to do."

"What business?" Jack asked nosily, only to receive an annoyed scowl from her. He forced on a smile, but it did nothing to change her state of rage.

"It is strictly secret," she replied firmly and started to scan the room, her eyes roaming from the corners of the room to the stairs leading upstairs.

"Well, t'is a shame. And I thought I might be able to 'elp such a beautiful lass like ye." Jack said with fake dismay and made some 'tsking' noises. "Pity. But perhaps, I could 'elp you relax and sort your thoughts out by spending some time aboard my ship—"

"Do not attempt woo me, Mister Jack, for I am not a strumpet. If you would like to woo someone who will fall for your disgusting and repulsive charms, try over there." She pointed to a group of whores that waved at Jack when he glanced their way.

"Heh." Jack quickly darted his gaze back to her before he chuckled. He always liked a bit of a challenge. "Feisty." He commented on her, grinning when she looked at him again, her eyes holding an unexpected burning fire. Suddenly, her hand flew across his face, slapping his cheek, leaving a red mark and a throbbing pain. "I didn't deserve that." He muttered to himself, but unfortunately, she had heard him and she raised her hand again to slap him. "Alright! I may have deserved that one." He said, defensively holding both of his hands up, not wanting another slap to the face.

"Jack. I'd think it would be best if you left Emma alone." Will suggested and Jack just lamely nodded his head with defeat.

"So 'ow is it you came by Emma?" Jack whispered quietly to Will, trying not to gain Emma's attention so he wouldn't get slapped. "Mind you, she looks quite ap—,"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped being so nosy about my personal facts." Emma growled, glaring daggers at Jack who just smiled innocently.

"I didn't mean to pry, luv." Jack put his hands together, shaking them slightly in an apologizing manner. "Apologies. But if I could offer you some assistance—,"

"Jack knows plenty about Tortuga," William interrupted, smiling graciously at her. "Because it seems you are having some difficulties in finding whoever you're searching for, I think Jack could help you."

"Fine." Emma said with frustration. She hardly wanted to deal with the infuriating man, as it were. "Tell me where can I find Jack Sparrow."

Jack just stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers. How could she not know the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Now that was a kick to his ego… Well, now he was over it. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. And you're staring at him."

"YOU?" She nearly choked on her own saliva. How could this self-centered egomaniac be Jack Sparrow? "You're Jack Sparrow?" She gaped at him with disbelief as he nodded his head vigorously. How could she even kill him now knowing that he was Will's friend and possibly Elizabeth's?

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Why does everyone forget the 'captain'?" Jack said with annoyance and waited for the lass to stop gaping at him. Well, he couldn't stop her because after all, he was too dashing and he couldn't stop the ladies from staring at him. "Why do you need me, luv?"

"Well… I…I wanted to join your crew." Emma said proudly, only to get laughed at by Jack, causing her cheeks to flush red with hatred for him. That idiotic pompous pirate was laughing at her like she was some type of weakling. Oh, she would prove him wrong.

"You got me there for a second." Jack laughed and wiped his watering eyes with his grimy hand. "Seriously, luv. If ye wanted to work on the Black Pearl, ye have to know how a ship works. Besides, Mister Gibbs would probably die with another lass aboard."

"What makes you think I don't know how a ship works?" Emma stepped closer to Jack, causing him to take a step back. "Is it because you believe the female sex to be inferior to the male? Is that it?"

"No, no, not at all." Jack chuckled nervously as he felt her body squish his against the bar counter. "Tell me what makes you want to join me crew?"

"I want an adventure." Emma lied and backed away from Jack. "I know this is no leisure ride, so that's why I'm offering to work on your ship."

"So do you know how to tie the proper knots on a ship?" Jack questioned, testing her skills, although he doubted such a fragile creature like her would know such about a ship.

"I do not, but I am more than willing to learn them. It wouldn't take much time to teach me. I am a fast learner." Emma spoke rapidly, hoping Jack would say yes. "And I can cook, sew—,"

"Jack, please let her aboard." Will pleaded and Emma smiled thankfully at him. He hated to see Emma plead to such a lowly pirate, and earlier, it angered him slightly that Jack was attempting to flirt with her. It was his responsibility to keep Elizabeth's cousin safe and he didn't want a pirate to ruin her. He held no hatred towards Jack but knowing Jack's reputation, he was known for hurting young women such as Emma.

"Fine. But she is your responsibility." Jack patted Will on the arm before he smiled at Emma. "She will get no special treatment and she will sleep in the same quarters as the crew does."

"I am perfectly fine with that." Emma said courageously. She just had to get over the fact that Jack was Will's friend. How would she kill him?

"We'll be setting sail tomorrow morning and I'll expect you to be on deck that same morning, prepared to learn. So go get some shuteye on the Pearl. Young William will show ye around." Jack said, staring at Emma who nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, Captain." Emma replied before she linked arms with Will. She made full eye contact with Jack, trying to find out if he was just mocking her or if he really was letting her on his ship, but all she could see was the honest truth, although he wasn't an honest man to begin with.

"Well… what are ye waiting for?" Jack pushed William slightly, making William stumble a bit before he managed to catch his footing. "Show the lass around… But before she goes, I shall need to know your last name." He stared right back into her soft brown eyes and she was taken aback by how abruptly he looked at her.

"Swann. Miss Emma Swann." She answered before she walked off with Will who led her back to the Pearl.

"Interesting…" Jack mumbled to himself, trying to figure out where he had heard that name. "By chance, are ye related to Elizabeth Swann?" He questioned, looking in the direction where Emma walked off to find thin air. "Oh." He said, realizing he just sent them off. Well, that proved that he had a bit more rum than the usual.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jack." Will said nervously, following behind Jack who was striding over to Emma's sleeping cot.

"Believe me lad, this is a good idea. I am Captain of this vessel and I don't let any of my crewmembers slack off. And this is a good lesson for her to learn." Jack spun around, returning a stern glare at Will. "Now be a good whelp and get back to work." Will nodded his head lamely before he walked off. Jack then spotted Emma sleeping peacefully in her cot and he smirked mischievously, imagining her brown eyes burning with fire. He lifted up a bucket of cold water and tipped it over until every drop was out and onto her.

Emma shrieked with surprise and fell out of her scratchy cot and onto the hard ground. She coughed out some of the salty water that went into her mouth before she glared angrily at Jack. "What was that for!" She pushed her wet strands of brown hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes.

"I will not have the lack of discipline on my ship. You are a crewmember and you are expected to work the same amount as any other crewmember aboard this ship. Do I make myself clear?" Jack tossed the bucket onto the ground and held out a hand to help her stand up.

"Impeccably clear." She said irately and stood up without the help of Jack. That stupid pirate had to wake her up in one of the rudest ways ever; why couldn't he be polite and gently shake her awake?

"Now go up on deck and find dear William. He shall give you your orders." He directed mockingly before he walked off without giving her a second glance. He smiled inwardly, mentally replaying the scene where she fell off the cot. Her face was filled with shock and she was sputtering out water… He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Emma nearly snarled viciously at him, but she controlled her anger. It wasn't going to be that hard to kill him because he was the most annoying man she had ever met. Her eyes twitched and her fingers curled up, her hands forming into balled up fists. She just wanted to give him a knock on the head to knock out all that conceited arrogance. "Bloody pirate." She grumbled crossly before she followed Jack up onto the deck.

"Cast off those lines and weigh anchor! Get ready to make sail." Jack bellowed proudly, squinting his kohl-lined eyes at his crew.

He didn't know that she'd be the one killing him and that was going to be her revenge. She loathed him as much as she loathed Beckett. She grinned, visualizing Jack pleading for mercy as she held a pistol in her hand, almost pulling the trigger. But there was something deep down that she felt… It was almost as if she felt… guilty? It couldn't possibly be that, could it? Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. Perhaps she was guilty at the idea of actually killing the man. She never killed anyone before and she never planned to, but Lord Beckett decided to ruin her clean hands.

"Emma." Will called softly from the right side of her, catching part of her attention. His main focus was to keep her away from Jack… and he also was to retrieve the 'special' compass that Jack had. It was the only way to guarantee his freedom. He knew that Emma was on the Black Pearl for some reason other than her lie that she told Jack. But he wondered why, why was she on the Black Pearl?

"Are ye going to stand there all day or teach the lass how to work aboard a pirate ship?" Jack said, tapping his foot impatiently on ground. His crewmembers were definitely slacking off today and it was somewhat annoying to see the lack of productivity aboard his ship.

"Uhm. Yes, Jack." William said quickly, and Jack cleared his throat loudly, making William realize his mistake. "I mean Captain."

"Much better." Jack sauntered off to the helm, glancing from the corners of his eyes at Emma. There was something odd about the lass but he couldn't place his finger on it, not just yet… But, as always, he would find out sooner or later.

If he only knew… he'd be in for a great surprise…

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much my fantastic reviewers! I'm really sorry about the long wait! I just had a minor writer's block! I know I'm not supposed to get a writer's block this early in the story but I suppose I was just being lazy. I was too consumed into my T.V. :P Anways, this is a short chapter but it's better than nothing! Not much interesting stuff goes on in this chapter but it'll give a bit more information about my 'Emma' character. :) And just so everyone knows, Emma does have a shy side behind all her 'feistiness' (if that's even a word? LOL. I think it is?). Anyways, here is the chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

She only worked for about three hours and yet, she could feel her face burning hotly, sunburned from the heated sun that cast upon her sweat-drenched face. Her palms were sore and aching from the rope burns she had gotten when she attempted to tie the knots. Will finally gave up on her because she couldn't get them down correctly and she felt bad for getting him so frustrated. She had to admit that working aboard a ship was the hardest work she had ever done. Her mother and father hadn't expected this from her; they were more like the parents that wanted her to get married to some ignorant navy man of high status. They didn't even know that she was gallivanting around with pirates…

"And she says she's a fast learner." Jack's smooth yet jeering voice reached her ears. "William tells me ye can't tie the knots properly and his words are true, are they not?"

"Yes, captain, they are true." She faced him while she wiped the cold sweat beads away from her forehead. "Perhaps you could try teaching me something else."

"'M sure ye could swab the deck," Jack scrutinized her, tapping his chin with his left hand index finger, "Unless, ye need someone to teach ye how to do that. I 'ave to say, you are quite useless aboard my vessel."

"I don't need anyone to teach me how to swab some silly deck!" Emma shouted defiantly, placing her hands on her hips with annoyance. "And I am not useless!" She just wanted to grab a knife and stab him to death, but according to her duty, she had to find out where Shipwreck Cove was.

"Says the lass who can't tie the knots properly." He laughed and the crewmembers around him also laughed with him. He enjoyed how much he was riling her up.

"Oh, you're a malevolent man!" Emma snapped, storming away from him, trying to find Will. He was the only one who wouldn't laugh at her or make silly nitwitted jokes about her.

"Why thank you!" Jack shouted gleefully as his laughter echoed through the air.

"Bloody rotten pirate." She grumbled to herself as she stomped her way towards Will who was calmly sitting on a barrel. "He tells me to swab the deck and then makes the most ill-humored jokes about me. I don't see how you could possibly be his friend."

"Did Elizabeth ever tell you about him?" Will asked, watching her shake her head while her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Why don't we swab the deck and I'll tell you the story?" He stood up from the barrel and walked away to find two swabs and buckets. Emma slowly trailed along behind him, tired from attempting to tie the knots correctly.

* * *

"I ought to take a rest. I never knew such work would be so tiring." Emma let out a yawn before she hissed in pain. Her face felt hot and it stung every time she tried to move her jaw around or when she touched her face. It was so unimaginably painful and she felt as if her face would burn off into ashes. "Will?"

"Yes?" He stared at her intently, noticing that her face was completely sunburned.

"Is it normal to feel like your face is burning?" She queried as her face contorted up into a wince from such stinging pain.

"No and I think it'd be best for you to stay out of the sun tomorrow." Will said genuinely as he walked with her to the sleeping quarters.

"Now that you two lovebirds are done talking, I 'ave a special request for Miss Emma." Jack seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere and jumped in front of the now flushed pair.

"We are not lovebirds!" Emma snapped viciously, although she was blushing with embarrassment, and now, she was actually thankful that she got sunburned because it covered up her blush. "He is betrothed to Elizabeth Swann. Perhaps you've heard of her?"

"Ah, yes." Jack replied flatly, sounding quite uninterested, before a cheerful smile spread across his face. "Anyways, as a new member of my crew, you are invited to dine wiv' yours truly in me quarters."

Will watched her carefully, silently begging her to refuse Jack's request. He had a feeling that Jack might attempt something on her and she would be defenseless to his attacks. "Actually, I thought I was going to show her where the galley was and-," He spoke rapidly, but Jack interjected him.

"Consider yourself relieved of your duties." Jack said warmly, sneakily wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulders, pulling her against his side as if she was his property.

"Shouldn't I be the one answering?" Emma shouted over the two men that were arguing where she should go. She hardly wanted to spend time with Jack but she thought it would be rude to refuse such a polite request. "It's fine, Will. I'll dine with Captain Sparrow."

"See, the lass wants to dine wiv' me." Jack said proudly and hurriedly steered Emma towards the stairs leading up to the deck. He silently stared at her, inspecting her features quickly before he glanced away, hiding the fact that he actually was gaping at her. She looked quite similar to Elizabeth Swann if he ignored the idea that Emma was a couple inches shorter.

Emma warily looked at Jack's filthy hand, which was casually placed on her shoulder. It was really uncomfortable with his arm around her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She wanted to say something about her personal space but she wasn't sure how to say it nicely. "I'm-,"

"So how are ye related to Elizabeth?" Jack asked, interrupting her sentence. He nearly grinned but he stopped himself quickly, otherwise he would've gotten another slap. He knew that she felt uneasy with his arm around her, but he didn't want to remove his arm so he quickly interrupted her.

"She's my cousin." She replied nervously, now that she was completely alone with the eccentric captain. "We used to be very close, almost like sisters, when she lived in London, but she moved to Port Royal because her father was offered the position of governor."

Jack finally slid his arm off her and opened the door to his cabin, allowing her to enter in first. Once she walked inside, he guided the door shut behind him and followed her. "Impressive, is it not?" He said as she stared at his room with amazement.

"Yes, it is." She answered in a daze, her eyes wide with astonishment while she admired his comely room. She felt his warm hand land on her shoulder and she let out a small gasp of surprise before she met his gaze.

"Sit." He beckoned her to sit on the chair he pulled out for her. He actually felt quite pleased that she was stunned by his quarters.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow." She said while she sat down on the chair he pulled out for her. Earlier she felt like killing this man, but now, she felt completely at ease with him. Well, not exactly at ease… She was actually nervous.

"T'is Jack in private." He replied huskily, giving her his lop-sided trademark grin. He quickly took the seat across from her and waited for her to grab her food.

Emma just stared at the delicious food placed in front of her. Her mouth was watering with hunger for she didn't eat any lunch and she wanted nothing more but to eat.

"Are ye just going to stare at it or are ye going to eat?" Jack inspected her eyes that were filled with hunger that now were replaced with embarrassment and discomfort.

"Oh, yes—I—I am." She stammered tensely as she reached out for a piece of bread before she placed it on her plate. She had to wonder what the hell was wrong with her self. She kept sputtering like an ignorant fool yet she found no reason to be nervous. She was just alone… with a man. What harm could he possibly do to her? And to even think about her nervousness, her mother wouldn't be so ecstatic about her use of language either…

She grabbed a fork and stabbed a slice of pork to put on her plate. She then switched the fork to her left hand and used her other hand to pick up a knife. She slowly cut the pork into small pieces, her hands trembling with unknown apprehension.

"Wine?" He lifted up a wine bottle, making her jump up slightly in her chair.

"Yes." She sputtered out weakly, offering him a small smile before she brought her meek gaze back to her plate.

"There's no need to impress me." Jack laughed as she slowly loosened up by letting her facial expression soften. He then poured the wine into the glass cup set out for her. "Aren't ye going to tell me 'bout yourself?"

She quickly looked up at Jack and nodded her head. "I really don't have an interesting life. I grew up in London and my mother raised me by herself. My father hardly came home for he was too busy with his work. And the times when he came home, he usually would-,"

"What type o' work?" Jack cut in, his mouth filled with food. Emma returned a blank stare, surprised and annoyed at his outburst.

"I don't really know." She replied softly before she placed the silverware in her hands back onto the table. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a small sip before she placed the cup down. "Now, since I've told you a bit about myself, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Actually, I think I better go check on me crew." Jack arose from his seat and staggered unevenly to the doors. "I'll be right back, luv."

Emma watched him leave before she began to eat again. She simply asked him about his personal life but he merely avoided her question. Perhaps she had hit a touchy spot? She really didn't care though… All she had to do was her business and yet, she didn't feel like murdering him. She had to admit that she was afraid of killing him. She reminded herself of Elizabeth who was stuck in prison and by now, was probably suffering from the lack of care. It hurt to think of Elizabeth cooped up in a cell with nothing to do all day. The second she thought of Lord Beckett, her mind began to boil up with absolute detestation. She could almost hear him in her head, his malicious voice telling her to find out where Shipwreck Cove was. She just needed to find out a way to persuade Jack to sail off to Shipwreck Cove without looking suspicious. How would she do that? She would have to think it out…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. :) I'll try my best to update soon!


	4. Catfight for Friends

A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! :) First of all, I'd like to give a shoutout to my wonderful reviewers for last chapter. I OWE a huge thanks to Odette (I completely agree with you about Jack 'wanting to jump anything that moves' :P), Captain Tash, and XShadowCatX! If it weren't for these fantastic people, I wouldn't be writing this. And that's pretty much it. Oh yeah, and I finally decided to title my chapter! :P I used to title my chapters but then I realized titling chapters take a while because thinking of a title name is just plain hard! Anyways, I just hope my character 'Emma' doesn't turn out to be mary-sue. Well, she isn't that 'perfect' looking. I mean, she's pretty short. NOT REALLY short. But she is shorter than Jack by about...a head. And I better stop blabbering. :P So everyone can read the story. So, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The dinner she had with Jack four days ago was quite upsetting. He managed to drag out some of her personal facts and whenever she attempted to learn about him, he would merely wave it off with the flick of his wrist, making lame excuses such as 'I think I better go check on me crew' or 'I find it interestin' that a lass like ye actually learned 'ow to fence. Really, tell me more 'bout your fencin' lessons'. The man was completely and entirely nerve-wracking and infuriating.

At least her sunburned skin started to heal and she was able to walk outside and stand in the sun without wincing or grimacing in pain. She was actually happy that Will tried again to teach her how to tie the 'proper' knots. She finally had gotten it down after a million of pathetic tries and attempts.

Another huge problem for her was making friends with the crew. Some of them treated her like a noblewoman or something of that sort when she was standing in front of them but then they sneered at her behind her back like she was prissy. Also, there were even a few crewmembers that ignored her existence completely. She hated how she wasn't accepted by anyone except for Will, who always was nice.

But… her head was filled with so many problems and dilemmas, it was almost as if her head would explode from the overload. She didn't know how to fit in and she didn't know how to make Jack set sail to Shipwreck Cove. And there were a lot more problems than just those… and most of them were about Jack being the infuriating man that he always was.

"Hi. I'm Emma." Emma said while she chased down the other woman aboard the Black Pearl. Emma had heard that her name was Anamaria and that she was not to be messed with.

Anamaria snorted with irritation and ignored her as if she never existed, just like most of the crew did when Emma approached them. She supposed Emma was just one of those prissy whores that Jack took a liking to. Emma was so incompetent and useless, it seemed she had no business aboard the Black Pearl. Anamaria had watched her the other days, snorting with laughter when Emma couldn't tie the ropes correctly or whenever she made a mistake. She didn't build her reputation for nothing and she wasn't going to stick with some stupid whore like Emma… unless… she could prove her wrong. But, that would never happen…

Emma growled with anger, sick and tired from all the rotten treatment she had gotten from the entire crew. She was going to earn their respect no matter what it took, even if it meant for her to fight. "Will you at least look at me?" she snarled at Anamaria, who froze with shock. "I am sick and tired of this unkind treatment. Why don't I get treated the same as any other aboard the Pearl? I am part of the crew, aren't I? "

Anamaria grimaced at the idea of talking to Emma, but it wasn't like she had a choice to talk to her or not. "Because you come from a rich family and you don't fit in. If you are part of the crew, prove it. Show us that you're really not one of those rich snobs." She spun on her heel, angrily glowering at Emma. "You really don't have a purpose on the Pearl and you don't even know how a ship works. You are too daft to come aboard the Black Pearl, missy. You're just one of the whores that Jack took a liking to in Tortuga."

Emma felt angry tears sting at the back of her eyes, ready to pour out like a waterfall. Never in her life did she ever feel this insulted and disgusted. Her fingers twitched with rage, slowly curling around the hilt of her sword. Each word that came out of Anamaria's mouth was hurtful and rude and she couldn't take a single second more of this madness. She let out a loud snarl of fury and yanked her sword out of its sheath, holding it directly at Anamaria's neck. "I am not daft and I do have a purpose here on the Pearl. I am here to serve faithfully under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. If anything, you're the one who is daft because you are actually judging me and you don't even know me." She felt pure pleasure tingling in her body when Anamaria's eyes bulged out with bafflement. Perhaps she wasn't serving exactly faithfully under the command of 'Captain' Jack Sparrow but she was doing the best of her abilities for now.

Anamaria felt like her pride was damaged. She narrowed her eyes at Emma before she unsheathed her sword, shoving it against Emma's, sending the both of them flying in opposite directions. "You insolent whore!" Anamaria spat, charging at Emma with her sword.

Emma parried the attack before she aimed for the left side of Anamaria. "You yeasty maggot!" Emma retorted heatedly, splicing Anamaria's left sleeve open. "Show some decency!" she jeered irately as she felt pleasure surge through her body.

A crowd started to form around the fighting women, curiously wondering what they were fighting for. Although the entire crowd cheered for Anamaria, she wasn't exactly in the winning position.

"Do you yield?" Emma shouted on top of her lungs as she disarmed Anamaria. "Say you yield." She poked her sword tip mockingly at Anamaria's shoulder.

"Never." Anamaria snarled venomously, knocking the sword out of Emma's hand, leaving the both of them with no weapons. They both lunged at each other, their hands wrapping around each other's neck, choking each other to death.

William suddenly heard some loud noises and he peeked over the railing of the crow's nest. His eyes widened with shock when he spotted Emma clawing and punching Anamaria and he swiftly climbed down the ladder, landing on the deck with a quiet thud. How could Emma possibly fight with Anamaria?

He pushed through the yelling crowd and into the middle, attempting to stop them. "Emma and Anamaria. Stop this instant!" Will yelled over the noisy crowd, but the two women didn't seem to listen to him. "Captain Jack won't be happy when he sees this!"

Anamaria didn't care about her punishment; all she wanted to do was beat Emma up. "Give up you fool!" She snapped while taking deep ragged breaths.

"Only if you give up first." Emma snarled, throwing her fist forcefully at Anamaria's face.

"Stop it!" Jack bellowed angrily, stopping the riotous crowd before he pushed his way into the middle where Emma and Anamaria were still fighting. "Ladies." He growled lowly, his eyes filling with annoyance. He watched them both freeze dead in their actions before they craned their heads to look at him. "An explanation for this?" He glared at both of the women, staring at each of them until they looked away, ashamed. Anamaria opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Jack held his hand up. "Get back to work ye mangy curs!" He shouted at the men surrounding him and the crowd dispersed as quickly as possible so they wouldn't be held accountable for the fight.

Anamaria and Emma quietly tried to sneak away, following the crowd until they heard Jack call them back.

"Not you two." He said gruffly and grabbed the both of them, unpleasantly dragging them to his cabin. He shoved them inside first before he walked in after them, letting the doors slam shut loudly. "Now… what is the reason for this riotous chaotic uproar on my ship, hm?" He narrowed his eyes at them, waiting impatiently for an answer, but no one said a word. He began pacing back and forth in front of them, irritated by their speechless façades.

Emma nibbled on her lower lip apprehensively before she looked up at Jack. "I started it, sir." She quickly tore her gaze away from him when he stood right in front of her. "I thought," she paused for a second to glance at Anamaria who irately glowered at her before she looked back at the ground. "I thought that I could win in a duel against her, but now I realized that… I can beat her." She felt a small smirk form on her face before Anamaria attempted to lunge at her.

"Lying wench!" Anamaria yelled hatefully, trying to slam her fist against Emma's skull but she missed.

Jack jumped in between them and held them away from each other. "Why don't you two keep away from each other? From now on, one of you will stay in me cabin and the other will stay in the crew's sleeping quarters."

"Fine." Emma replied sassily, glaring at Anamaria. "I think Ana will stay here because the poor little wench can't fight." She mocked and walked towards the door.

"I think the spoiled rich brat should stay here because she can't do anything except whine." Anamaria ripped Jack's hand off her arm and stomped her way towards Emma.

"I'll decide who goes where!" Jack growled with fury, annoyed by the arguing women who froze, surprised at his roaring outburst. "Emma, you stay here. Anamaria you go to the crew's sleeping quarters. And if I hear anymore trouble from the both of ye, both of ye will be dropped off at the next port."

Anamaria sneered at Emma before she walked out the door, her head held up high with smugness.

"Why did you do that for!" Emma narrowed her eyes at Jack, who shrugged carelessly. "Now I have to share a cabin with you!"

"Don't take it too hard, luv. Some women just can't handle me roguishly good looks. I wouldn't be surprised if you s-," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, only to receive a slap across his face, causing his head to swing to the side, his beads and trinkets melodically jingling together. He winced and rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Did not deserve that." He mumbled incoherently to himself.

"Do not woo me." She huffed crossly, folding her arms under her chest. "Why am I sharing a cabin with you!" She threw her arms up in the air with exasperation before she began to walk around in circles. "Please don't tell me we're sharing a bed?" She stopped walking and stared at Jack, hoping he'd say no.

"Of course we are." He said nonchalantly, almost sounding like he meant 'of course not'. He grinned triumphantly as she gritted her teeth together, looking as if she could kill him.

"But—but Will!" She threw open the doors to the cabin and screamed with frustration. "WILL!"

"Emma?" Will dropped what he was doing and ran towards her, watching her grunt with rage. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jack! I mean the captain! I have to share a bed with him! It's completely inappropriate!" Emma whined and then glared at Jack when he walked outside. "I am not sharing a room with you! Anamaria should share a room with you!"

"Calm down, lass. I'll set ye up a 'ammock in me cabin, savvy?" Jack said nervously before he started to chew his fingernails.

"But she doesn't want—," Will complained, not wanting Emma to share a cabin with Jack. There was no doubt that Jack might attempt something on her in the middle of the night… All it took was one second and then, Emma would be—…

"T'is the only way from stopping this chaotic mess. I am captain and I'm givin' the orders around 'ere." Jack said, pursing his lips with exasperation. The whelp always had to be overprotective and the lass wasn't even his!

"Fine." Emma growled with displeasure, stomping back to the cabin, silently listening to the dull clunk of her boots as they collided against the ground. Again, she was being treated like she was some stupid noblewoman and it irritated her. How long would it take for her to earn respect? She just had to keep trying.

* * *

Emma finished cleaning her wounds that she had received from Anamaria when she heard a couple of light knocks on the door. Assuming it was Jack, she yelled, "Come in." The doors flew open, revealing Anamaria who was fidgeting with worry. Emma gasped with outrage and charged at the doors, trying to slam it shut on Anamaria's face, but Anamaria stuck her foot in between the doors, stopping it from closing.

"I know what you're thinking, but this is definitely not what it looks like." Anamaria said softly as Emma continuously tried to close the doors.

"What did you come here for? To make fun of me? Perhaps the rich spoiled brat doesn't want to see your face." Emma growled immaturely, causing Anamaria to let out an abrupt laugh. Emma stopped trying to close the doors and gaped at Anamaria with curiosity, wondering why was she laughing.

"No." Anamaria shoved the doors fully open and walked inside before she looked directly into Emma's eyes. "I came here to apologize. I misjudged you, lass, and I believe it would be better if we started over. And if you don't accept my apology, then I'm fine with that too." She patiently waited for an answer, as Emma seemed to be pondering over the thought. "So what do you say to a truce?" She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Emma let out a tired sigh before she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Alright. Truce." She joined hands with Anamaria, sealing their truce deal. "Does that still mean that I have to sleep in here?"

Anamaria laughed at Emma's silliness as they ended their handshake. "No. Of course not!" She hurriedly dragged Emma outside, receiving surprised reactions from Jack and Will. Both of the men just stared at them with widened eyes and opened mouths, too shocked to say a word. "No need to worry about those two." She assured happily as she guided Emma below deck.

"Aren't you going to separate them?" Will asked worriedly, turning his gaze to Jack.

"Nah." Jack answered flatly and threw a rope over one of the spokes of the wheel. "Tell you what. I'll give you me compass if you find out what little Miss Emma is up to." He held his compass up, taunting Will with it. He had a feeling the Emma was up to no good, especially after the entire ruckus she had caused on his ship.

"Deal." Will said all too quickly and held his hand out for the compass, but Jack just clipped the compass back onto his belt, causing Will to return an annoyed look.

"You'll get it after." Jack grinned slyly and sauntered away from the helm in search for a rum bottle. Soon, he could blackmail Emma once he found out about her 'secret'. It was going to be fun to watch her fall for his charms. He smiled to himself, imagining her begging at his knees, pleading him to not tell her secret.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :) I will promise to update sooner! I'm not to sure about my promise cause I really can't keep promises that well. But I will try to fit in some writing during my free time. Anyways, bye for now. Toodles!


	5. Heading to Port Royal

Hello all! I first want to apologize for taking so much time to update! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me? I've been busy watching so much t.v, I guess. But I would've updated maybe a day ago, but I decided to be a beta reader for my awesome friend. :P

And now, I want to thank my awesome reviewers. Give a huge round of applause for Odette(thanks much, ;) It really was an amazing 'bitch' fight. :P Haha.) , 109shanice109, Piratesforever, phantomofthecaribbean, JackSparrowsGirl1010(Good luck on your ideas for your story! :P If you need any help thinking of any, I'm always here to help :)) , and Captain Tash. Thank you all so much! :)

And here comes the dreadful news. School is going to start for me again in 2 weeks! -cries- I don't want to go back...I still have to read 2 more books for my language arts class... But anyways, once school starts, I won't be updating that frequent because of 'homework'. Just so everyone knows!

Without further ado, here is the chapter!

* * *

"Jack Sparrow still owes me a boat." Anamaria answered dully, anger evidently held in her voice, as she walked up the stairs with Emma. "And I'm not leaving this ship until he gives me a boat." She took a deep breath, attempting to assuage her anger that seemed to boil over. "And I would advise you to keep away from that man. All he thinks about is getting a woman into his bed, not her feelings."

"I'd rather be dead then be near the likes of him," Emma replied, nodding her head with agreement. She couldn't have put the words better than Anamaria…

"Keep away from who?" Jack towered over Emma, casting a shadow over her face. He had a feeling that Anamaria was filling her full of useless information about him.

"This man… that she met back in…" Anamaria said jumpily, frantically facing Emma, pleading her to finish the sentence.

"London." Emma fake smiled at Jack who didn't seem to believe their lie. "Nothing you should really worry about. It's just women talk, right, Anamaria?"

"Aye." Anamaria answered before she grabbed Emma by the arm, dragging her away from Jack. "That was a close one."

"Yes." Emma breathed quietly, her eyes lingering on Jack's handsome face. "He infuriates me so much. Sometimes I just want to punch him to knock some sense into his rum-soaked brain."

Anamaria laughed hysterically, gaining strange looks from a couple of crewmembers around her. "Don't we all want to sometimes?" She smiled at her new friend, her laughter dying down. "So how do you know Will?"

"He's engaged to my cousin, soon to be married. Well, Lord Beckett interrupted their wedding and then he sent my cousin to prison for assisting a pirate." Emma said solemnly, her features softening with sadness.

"Your cousin is Elizabeth Swann—," Anamaria queried, her eyebrows rising up with bewilderment. No wonder why she looked so familiar…

"There's a ship off to the starboard side!" Someone shouted worriedly from the crow's nest, causing everyone to start yelling.

"What are the colors, Master Gibbs!" Jack bellowed, barging out of his cabin immediately, prepared to battle. There was a small glimpse of pride glimmering in his eyes, almost as if it seemed that he was excited to engage into a battle.

"Unknown colors, sir!" Mister Gibbs replied and shoved the spyglass back into his pocket before he climbed down from the crow's nest and followed Jack.

"Prepare for battle!" Jack yelled to the crew. "Load the cannons!" He hurriedly made his way up to the helm to get a better view of the anonymous ship heading their way. "Let go of the anchor!" He was slightly curious about this ship that was coming his way. He wondered if it was filled with cargo… _Expensive cargo would be more like it…_ he thought greedily, licking his lips as his thirst for costly cargo lingered in his mind.

The ship slowly approached the Pearl and it showed no signs of attacking as it stopped right next to the Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow." A man drawled out mockingly from other ship, his voice hoarse, almost sounding dry and rasp.

"Barbossa." Jack spat back, glaring hatefully at the man standing at the helm of the other ship. He then offered a fake smile, hiding all his hatred towards the man.

Emma glanced at the man called Barbossa and studied him quickly. She decided that he looked very much like a pirate; he had a scraggly beard and knotted auburn hair that was covered with a fancy hat while a black jacket and many belts covered his clothing underneath.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa yelled before he pulled out a piece of eight, lifting it up in the air so Jack could see it. "The Brethren Court's a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove and you and I are a-going."

Emma darted her gaze back to Jack, watching him fidget uncomfortably. Maybe her plan was easier than she thought it was… There was no way possible for Jack to escape the meeting and they would head straight to Shipwreck Cove. And from that point on, she could lead Lord Beckett—

"Cutler Beckett ain't no fool." Barbossa continued on, walking down from the helm to the main deck. "He's taking over the seas and he's out to find Davy Jones' heart."

Jack grimaced at the thought of the slimy tentacle fish-man. His debt was soon to be due… Thirteen years as captain of the Black Pearl… Well, technically, he only served two years until he was viciously mutinied upon.

"There's no running away, Jack." Barbossa said warningly, inspecting Jack for a long time before he changed his gaze to a familiar looking lass. He squinted his eyes at her, focusing on her features before he decided that she looked similar to Elizabeth Swann.

Jack followed Barbossa's gaze to Emma before he sauntered down the stairs and over towards her, standing right in front of her so Barbossa wouldn't look at her. "Fine." Jack replied stubbornly, scowling angrily at Barbossa before he waved his bejeweled hand in a shooing motion; he couldn't wait to get that old goat out of his face. "Weigh anchor! Set sail for Port Royal." He walked back up to the helm and stared at Barbossa's ship that started to shrink in the distance as the Pearl sailed away.

"Port Royal?" Gibbs questioned with disbelief, his eyebrows rising up with complete curiosity. Either the captain was mad or insanely mad… _Port Royal?_ he thought, repeating it over and over again in his mind.

"Aye. We need to stock up on supplies." Jack said, a hint of annoyance intertwined in his voice while not bothering to look at Mister Gibbs. "Due to the failure of a certain crewmember forgetting to stock up said supplies."

Mister Gibbs coughed guiltily, slowly sneaking away from the Jack before he could throw another temper tantrum. "Sorry cap'n. It'll never 'appen again." Mister Gibbs apologized, stumbling down the last step of the stairs that led to the deck before he pulled open the hatch and ran down below.

"Aye, I'll be damned it wouldn't!" Jack growled, glaring at the previous spot where Mister Gibbs stood to see nothing there. His narrowed eyes slowly relaxed from their position as they glanced around, trying to figure out where Mister Gibbs went. He let out a frustrated sigh and returned to his position at the helm, taking hold of one of the spokes of the wheel.

_Perfect _Emma said mentally, her lips twitching upwards into a thin smile. It was going to be even easier to lead Lord Beckett to Shipwreck Cove.

"What are you smiling about?" Will asked from behind her, causing her to jump up and let out a small yelp of surprise. It was going to be fairly simple just to get Emma to spit out the truth and then he could go back to Jack and receive the compass. Or so he thought it was simple…

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking." Emma recovered from her shock and offered a timid smile to him. Elizabeth would be out sooner than she knew it and everything would be just fine.

"Well, I was wondering why you are on the Black Pearl. I know you lied about wanting adventure to Jack and I'm just curious what really brings you here." Will said softly, his eyes never daring to break the contact between them.

Emma stared back, speechless. Her mouth went dry and she felt small sweat beads forming at the top of her forehead. "I…" She sputtered out weakly, no words developing in her head. Should she tell him the truth or simply tell him she couldn't tell him? "I… can't tell you."

"Why not?" Will pressed furthermore, feeling quite hurt that she actually wouldn't tell him about her 'secret'. "I never would tell anyone. I promise." He said, pushing the hurt feelings aside. They were good friends and they rarely hid secrets from another, but this time was different. How could it possibly be different?

"Because I just can't." Emma snapped with irritation, reluctantly dragging her feet away from him. "Please understand, Will. This is too huge of a dilemma to bear and I don't want to concern you. I have to do this on my own." She scampered away, running up the stairs to the helm. The second she spotted Jack standing there, she quickly turned around to run away from him. There wasn't ever a moment that she shared with him that he wouldn't annoy her.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind to accompany me." Jack called out to her, haughtily smirking as she slowly spun on her heel and trailed her way to his side. He watched her brown hair whip about her face as the wind blew and he couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to her. He was quite lonely out at sea and perhaps that was the reason for the attraction. He didn't have female company since Tortuga and that was a couple days ago.

"And you require my presence, why?" Emma asked with impatience, arching her right eyebrow upwards. There was something about the man that puzzled her. Attractive he was and conceited; yet, she felt something between them, something like lust, a feeling that a woman would feel towards her husband, not some ordinary stranger. She blushed inwardly when she began to think what it was like to kiss Jack. _Stop it _she scolded herself mentally as she hesitantly stepped closer to Jack.

"Can't a captain talk to his crewmember?" He retorted teasingly, his eyes dancing with mischief. She shrugged carelessly and then nodded her head with defeat.

An awkward silence came between the two for neither of them knew what to talk about. Emma began wringing her hands behind her back while she rocked back and forth on her heels, apprehensively waiting for Jack to speak up.

"So… what d'ye think of the Black Pearl?" Jack cleared his throat loudly, his sly eyes raking over her body before he glanced up into her eyes.

"Well… she's quite marvelous." Emma replied, her eyes landing on Jack's hands that were wrapped tightly around the spokes of the wheel.

"Aye. That she is." He spoke huskily, his voice becoming slightly hoarse before he passionately massaged the spokes that his hands were placed on. Another strange silence occurred before Jack grinned toothily at the thought of trying to seduce Emma. It seemed like a very fun idea, indeed… "You know… I know of some fun ways to get us—you and me, me and you—better acquainted.

"Do be more explicit." Emma said eagerly while she was completely oblivious of his meaning of 'fun'. She actually would like to know him a bit better as a captain and his experience with ships.

"We'll need you and me… and a bed… in me private quarters alone." He replied, smiling deviously as she seemed to be pondering over his words.

"Why a bed—," she immediately cut herself off once she realized his intent. She let out a scoff of outrage before she stomped loudly down the stairs, away from the annoying pirate. "Bloody pirate." Right now, she didn't give a damn whether her mother accepted her foul language or not. That pirate was outright rude and disdainful!

Jack gurgled a small noise of disappointment from his throat before he made a move to chase after her. "Mister Cotton, man the helm!" He shouted across the deck to the mute man with a colorful parrot on his shoulder. Mister Cotton hurriedly ran to the helm, allowing Jack to quickly catch up to Emma who was huffing to herself about how he was an impertinent pirate.

"Go away." She walked to the hatch but Jack ignored her and followed her from behind.

"No." he stated joyfully, his eyes suddenly landing on her butt that was shown easily because of her tight breeches.

She had a feeling Jack was doing something he wasn't supposed to do, for there was an abrupt silence and no cheeky comebacks from him. Whirling around, she caught him glancing at her butt. "Jack Sparrow!" she screeched, her voice becoming shrill and scratchy. "You horrid wretched cow!"

"Sticks and stones—," he said cheekily while she pulled back her fist before she punched him in the face, stopping him from finishing his quip.

Emma looked around herself, wondering if anyone was looking at her, and she found Anamaria winking at her. She returned a satisfied smile before she drew her gaze back to Jack who was clutching his face in pain. "Try wooing or eyeing me one more time and you'll find out that my hands can do more than just bring light pain."

"I think I already found that out." Jack said somewhat jokingly, removing his hand from his face. She raised her fist up once more, causing him to flinch and block himself with both of his hands.

"Good day, Captain." Emma curtly nodded her head before she sauntered down the stairs that lead below deck. How she longed to give him one more punch…

"I should be the one givin' orders 'round here." Jack mumbled to himself while he stared blankly at the opened hatch. He took a glimpse around himself, noticing the crewmembers around him staring right at him with stupid grins on their faces. "What!" he snapped, narrowing his kohl-lined eyes at them. "Get back to work, ye slimy mangy curs!"

The crewmembers swiftly returned to their work upon hearing their captain's orders, pretending to be as neutral as possible while they wiped off their silly grins, although a few of them whispered and snickered to themselves.

Jack swaggered away towards Will who was retying a rope. "Anything?" He asked curiously, surprising Will. Will returned a confused look and Jack sighed with exasperation. "'Bout the lass."

"Oh…" Will said as the words sunk into his mind. "She told me that it was a too big of a dilemma to tell me and that she had to do something herself." He started to feel slightly guilty for promising her that he wouldn't tell anyone yet he did. He reminded himself that it was for his freedom so Elizabeth and him could be together. He smiled weakly at the thought of Elizabeth and him happily together. If they could only be together…

Something was definitely suspicious about the lass and Jack couldn't seem to figure it out. Perhaps it was an emotional problem? He winced at the thought, for he wasn't very good at dealing with emotional women. Maybe he should stay away from her incase she were to break out into a wrecked state of mind. Shaking those thoughts away, he told himself not to jump to conclusions so quickly.

"The compass?" Will queried, his palm sticking out to receive the compass.

"But ye didn't find out why she is here." Jack replied while he got lost in his thoughts. He ought to give it a try and find out for himself what she was up to. Then, Will wouldn't have to get his compass yet. He'll find a new task for Will… like settling his debt with Jones.

Will sighed with annoyance before he returned back to his work with the thought of Elizabeth heavy in his mind.

Jack gave one more look to his crew before he staggered down the stairs, trying to trace where Emma went. "Emma." He called jeeringly, his eyes darting around inquisitively. He walked to the galley and peeked under the tables and opened every cabinet, making a mess. And that was only the beginning of his search…

* * *

Emma flopped down onto the floor next her cot and pulled out her diary that was concealed in her corset. It was rather uncomfortable walking around all day with a book poking at her stomach. Opening the book to the next blank page, she grabbed Will's inkpot and quill, which he allowed her to use. She pulled the cork out of the inkpot and set it down in front of her. She then picked up the quill and slowly dipped it into the ink before she started writing about her day.

_19 August 1718_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was rather a fascinating day. I finally earned respect from the crew and made a new friend. Her name is Anamaria. Well, it was after we got into a huge fight and nearly killed each other while we were at it. Captain Jack then decided to put us in separate sleeping quarters and I was chosen to stay in Jack's quarters. But it all worked out in the end when Anamaria apologized to me and we shook our hands in truce. _

_I have to say that spending time with the grand and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow isn't that entirely great. He is completely infuriating and disgusting. His comments are outright vulgar a—_

"Ah, Emma, there ye are." Jack proclaimed loudly, waltzing into the room where Emma was writing.

Emma hastily snatched up her journal, pressing the pages against her stomach while she nervously glanced at him. "Wh-what do you want?" She stammered, covering up her notebook with her arms. "And it's Miss Swann to you!"

Jack's eyes were drawn to the booklet clutched in her hands. "What's that?" He watched her pull back the book defensively in a caring manner.

"Nothing." She quipped with a small voice, chuckling with uneasiness. It was none of his business what she wrote in her private diary. "What do you want?" She demanded, regaining her voice while she tried to drag his attention away to something else besides her diary.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to me cabin to talk." He smiled calmly, still gaping at the object held in her hands. _To get her drunk, ye mean _his mind corrected and he nodded inwardly.

"Oh, of course. Just give me one moment to put my belongings away." Emma closed her diary and shoved it between her arm and her body while she closed the inkpot. She returned Will's inkpot and quill before she took hold of her book in both of her hands. "Lead the way, captain." She waited for him to start walking before she discreetly shoved her diary back down into her corset. Following Jack, they finally arrived at his cabin.

"Do take a seat." Jack offered while he pulled out a rum bottle from one of his cabinets. He set one glass on the table as she sat down on a chair. "Rum?" he asked, smiling sinisterly, licking his lips.

"Well…" She didn't want to sound ungrateful but she wasn't in the mood for an alcoholic drink.

"It wouldn't 'urt to 'ave a tiny sip." He suggested, pouring rum into the glass before he placed it in front of her, beckoning her to drink it.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a small sip." She said fretfully, her hand wrapping around the glass. _It's just one sip _she chanted mentally and repeated it in her mind to soothe her nerves. Besides, what harm could one sip do?

* * *

A/N: I decided to leave the chapter off on a small cliffhanger. Hehe. :P I do hope everyone liked this chapter! And please leave a review! :)


	6. No Arguing with the Captain

A/N: Hello all! I started to feel bad for not updating my last chapter sooner so I decided to write another chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter! And I owe a gigantic thanks to: Odette(thank you so much for the wonderful review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. :P Jack is getting quite desperate out at sea and he's resorting to Emma to help soothe his lust. Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter!), Captain Tash, linalove, and phantomofthecaribbean! Thank you all so much! Your reviews mean so much to me. :)

This chapter is short but it is quite pleasant and interesting. :P And if anyone wanted to see a bit more Jack/Oc romance, here it is! :) And read on, my dears!

* * *

Jack grinned contentedly as she brought the cup to her lips, gulping down a sip of rum. She nearly sputtered out the drink, but she contained the drink in her mouth, grimacing when it sizzled down her throat.

"Try some more." He gestured for her to drink more by waving his hand at her glass. Just a few more sips and then she would become drunk…

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Emma replied, pushing the cup away from her before she glanced at Jack. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was wonderin' if me ship was accommodating your desires." Jack took a swig of rum from the bottle held in his hand before he sat down on a chair that was across from her. He then placed his bottle down on the table, changing his gaze from the bottle to her soft brown eyes that were shining with mild perplexity.

"I thought you said I wouldn't get any special treatment." She retorted smoothly as she grabbed her cup again and took another sip from her cup, wincing as the drink stung her throat. She recalled his words in Tortuga, telling her that she wouldn't receive any special treatment, but here he was giving her special treatment by treating her with rum and asking her if the ship was suiting her.

"You're not." He lied slyly, propping his legs up on the table, crossing them at his ankles. "It's me duty to make sure me crewmembers are fully suited."

"I'm perfectly fine on your ship. My shift is starting soon, so I better get going." Emma stood up from her chair, causing Jack to jump out of his chair also.

"Why don't you forget about your shift? I'm giving you a break for today for you did do quite a lot of arduous work." Jack walked towards her and gently pushed her back down onto her chair. "Sit." He ordered, placing her glass of rum closer to her hand. Once she got drunk, he could settle his lust that he had been holding in for hours.

"But Will's waiting for me." Emma said feebly as her butt collided with her seat. She sensed Jack was hiding something and she was becoming curious of what he was hiding.

"'M sure the whelp won't mind you taking a day off. And I'm giving you a day off as your captain." He rubbed her shoulders, massaging them, his hands feeling her warm flesh through the thin material of her shirt.

"But—," she argued but he shushed her by placing his rough finger on her lips. It was a sudden intimate gesture that made her freeze in her chair with surprise. Was she just thinking he touched her or did he actually just press his finger against her lips?

"No arguing with the captain." He said huskily, removing his finger from her lips before he trailed his hand from her shoulder to her elbow. He then walked back to his chair and sat down, savoring the feeling of her warmth under his hand.

She licked her dry lips, moistening them while she tried to remove the feeling of his finger on her lip. Emma snatched up her cup and started to drink more rum, letting her self relax from all the 'arduous work' she did, as Jack put it. Once her cup was empty, she slammed the glass down onto the table before she stood, wobbling. Her vision started to become fuzzy and she grabbed a hold of the chair to balance herself.

"Actually, I feel quite in the mood of singing." She said loudly before she began wondering if she really said that aloud. "Did I just say that?"

"Aye." Jack laughed, picking up his rum bottle before he gulped down a huge amount of rum. Standing up, he sauntered over to her, grinning as she almost fell down when the ship rocked slightly. "Then sing!" He shouted, raising his bottle of rum up in the air before he poured some more into her glass.

"Sing with me!" She yelled drunkenly, yanking the bottle out of his hand, gulping away the few swigs left in it. Placing the empty bottle on the table, she grabbed Jack's hand and started to spin in circles with him. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He sang while being unknown to her, he dragged her to his bedroom inch by inch.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" She giggled, letting go of his hand to throw her arm around his neck.

Jack brought his head closer to hers, his lips only a few inches away from her pink moist ones. Parting his lips slightly, he could almost feel her body pressed against his. The smell of rum lingered from her breath and he smirked deviously, mentally congratulating himself for getting her drunk.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And please leave a review! :P Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger too, but I just love writing them. XD


	7. Hangover Remedy

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! And a million thanks to my reviewers: Odette(Thank you for the review! Yeah, Jack is very desperate. :P Sorry about the cliffhanger too, but I just like being evil and leaving it off right there. But this chapter will make up for it. So I promise this chapter won't end off on a cliffhanger!), phantomofthecaribbean, linalove, and Captain Tash. I luv you all! :P

So, I'm hoping everyone likes my quick updates. XD And I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints all of your hopes! :P (I know a lot of people were rooting for something to happen between Jack and Emma) Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I'm not quite sure that we're done singing yet." Emma spoke up, stopping Jack from capturing her lips.

Jack muttered a small curse under his breath before he pulled back, gazing at her drunken glazed eyes. "I'm quite sure we are." He splayed his hands out on her hips, drawing her body flush against his while his lips hovered over hers.

"Jack!" a man yelled from outside the cabin, his voice muffled because of the closed door. There were a couple of light raps on the door before they became furious and loud.

"Aye?" Jack released Emma while he cursed inwardly. _Bloody perfect timing! _his mind yelled irately as he staggered to the doors, hauling them open to reveal an angry Will. "Do you always have to bother me?"

"I can't find Emma." Will huffed worriedly, pushing the doors fully open while he walked inside, pacing around. "She's late for her work."

"Well maybe you should consider keeping a more watchful eye on 'er." Jack said in a fake-concerned voice, his eyes traveling to the side cabin where Emma was.

"I was too focused on my work—," Will sighed with disapproval and froze like ice when he heard a familiar voice.

"Where did you go?" Emma yelled, stumbling out of the side cabin and into the main cabin where Jack and Will were residing.

"You lied to me." Will narrowed his eyes accusingly at Jack who shrugged innocently. "You said she wasn't here but she is."

"I didn't know she was here. I thought she was below deck borrowing your inkpot and quill." Jack said untruthfully, feigning being truthful.

"Jack, do you got some more rum?" Emma blurted out, busting out into a fit of giggles before her eyes landed on Will. "Oh, Will, come join us. We are having a grand party."

"I'd rather not." Will snapped and harshly grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close before he sniffed her breath that smelled heavily of rum. "She's been drinking." He said pensively, adverting his gaze back to Jack. "You got her drunk."

"Did not. She came in 'ere begging for rum so I decided to be the gentleman that I am and I tried to stop her, but being the persistent lass she is, she wouldn't stop so I gave it to 'er." Jack said nonchalantly, giving a solemn glance at Emma before he looked back at Will.

"And why should I believe a word you say? I know for a fact that she doesn't drink rum. I can't believe you intoxicated her! Jack, I thought you were better than that." Will gave a disappointed glare at Jack before he dragged Emma away to the doors. "Come on, Emma. Let's leave him."

"But I don't want to… yet." She stumbled after Will, swaying dangerously as the doors slammed shut behind them.

Jack sighed guiltily, feeling slightly bad for such a cheap trick. _Pirate _a little voice in the back of his head quipped. Well, after all he was a pirate. _Take what you can and give nothing back _he thought, returning back to his cheerful self, although he was upset that he couldn't get Emma into his bed. There was always a second chance though. He'd just have to get the whelp out of the way…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and a pain immediately shot through her head, making her groan agonizingly. She couldn't recall what happened before she fell asleep except for Jack inviting her to his cabin to talk. Wincing, she lugged herself out of the cot, collapsing on the ground when she was almost standing on her two feet. The word 'rum' floated into her aching head and she finally remembered that Jack offered her rum to drink. "That bastard." She grunted, closing her eyes to block out the pain. She grabbed her cot, using it to help her stand up. "Oh, he's going to get it." she snarled vehemently, opening her eyes, ignoring the ache.

All of a sudden, her stomach started to gurgle and she felt something come up her throat. "Not good." She gasped, running up the stairs before she ran to the railing, throwing up all the contents in her stomach. Slinking to the ground in pain, she clutched her stomach while she wiped off her mouth with the hem of her sleeve. The thought of herself throwing up disgusted her, but right now, all she could focus on was her stomachache and headache. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear from the world for the pain seemed indescribable.

An unexpected hand landed on her back, rubbing her in a pleasing manner. Then a chuckle followed, causing her to snap her head upwards, narrowing her eyes at Jack hatefully.

She used the railing to push herself upward before she mustered all the strength she had, punching him square in the face. "You bastard!" she grimaced at the sound of her hoarse voice and immediately clutched his shirt when she almost fell down again. "You got me drunk!"

"Sh!" Jack hissed, grimacing from the blow he received. "So maybe I did deserve that punch, but—,"

"But you deserve much more than that punch!" she threw him backwards while removing her hands from his shirt. She moaned in pain again and slowly fell down on her knees, feeling as if she could kill him that instant.

"As I was saying, I could 'elp get rid o' that nasty hangover." He walked to her, holding out a hand to help her stand.

"Why should I trust you in the first place? You're the one who got me drunk!" she screamed defiantly, eying his dirt-stained hand with horror.

"You'll just 'ave to trust me. I promise I won't try a thing on ye." Jack said, but his mind was screaming at him that it was a great chance to take advantage of. _Oh, shut it, I'm tryin' to 'elp the lass out _he told himself.

"Fine." She said reluctantly, grudgingly placing her small hand into his outstretched hand.

He pulled her up and threw her arm around his neck, helping her stagger to his cabin. "'ave some rum." He placed her down onto a chair and snatched a full rum bottle that was on the table. Popping the cork open, he held the bottle to her face.

"Rum! After all that, you try to get me drunk again?" she snapped with disbelief, her hands curling up into tight balls.

"No, no! It's to wash out the flavor and don't drink too much." Jack corrected as she snatched the bottle out of his hand. He then sauntered around his cabin, rummaging in his cabinets for his 'hangover' remedy.

Emma took a small swig of rum from the bottle, swishing the drink around in her mouth before she swallowed it.

"I'll be back in a tick, luv. Stay 'ere and don't move." Jack darted out of the room in search for some hot water.

Emma crawled out of the chair and staggered to the side cabin, falling down on Jack's bed while she curled up.

It almost seemed like many years passed by when Jack returned. "Emma?" he called, his eyes wandering frantically around the empty room. "Miss Swann!" he shouted, hearing a moan from his bedroom. He cautiously approached the side cabin and relaxed when he saw her resting on his bed. "Try this." he held out a cup with steam coming out of it.

She sat up and took the cup, sipping it while she stared up into his concerned eyes. "What time is it?" she asked meekly.

"Around midnight." Jack answered quietly so it wouldn't bring any more pain to her.

"Midnight?" she squeaked, coughing when she swallowed the drink down in the wrong direction. "What is this?" she croaked, frowning at the drink that didn't taste too good.

"Ye don't need to know." He replied, taking the cup from her and placing it on the nightstand. He suddenly realized that he was alone with Emma right in his bed. He grinned, knowing that it was another chance to seduce her. But there was that little voice in his head that was telling him that he was doing the wrong decision. _Think 'bout it ol' Jack. She's in too much pain to bring more pain to 'er. _The voice echoed in his head and he finally decided to put all his 'lustful' thoughts aside.

Emma closed her eyes, silently listening to Jack remove his effects and boots. A creak was heard from other side of the bed as Jack lied down on it. She felt too tired to protest about sharing a bed so she ignored him. She felt something wrap around her waist before it pulled her against a firm body. She just turned around and snuggled her head further into the body, falling asleep as quick as she turned around.

Jack smiled smugly, enjoying the feeling of her petite body against his. But tomorrow, he would find out what her secret was…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)


	8. Defiant Feelings

A/N: Thanks again my wonderful reviewers! :) Again, I'd like to give a shoutout to my fantastic reviewers: phantomofthecaribbean, Captain Tash, Odette, and linalove. I always feel so inspired when I receive reviews so I updated. I wrote this chapter today and it took a while. I hope everyone likes it! :P

* * *

Moaning sleepily, she gave a huge hug to her warm pillow before she buried her head into it. She then let go of her pillow and rolled over, her hand smacking something firm and… muscular? Her hand lightly patted the thing again until she heard a grunt of distress. Her eyes flew open immediately, locking with chocolate brown eyes before she let out a piercing scream.

"Sh—stop!" Jack yelled nervously, his bejeweled hand flying over her mouth to block out the sharp sound. For the petite person she was, she had quite the voice…

She threw his hand away from her mouth before she screamed louder. She then started kicking, twisting the blanket into a knot around her legs before she tumbled onto the floor with a dull thump. "You took advantage of me!" Emma screeched on top of her lungs, struggling to stand up but the knotted blanket confined her from moving. "I'm going to kill you!" She kicked the blanket off herself before she lunged at Jack, her curled fingers aiming for his neck.

Jack's eyes widened with shock before he grabbed her hands with his, pinning her down to the bed while he straddled her body with his legs on each side of her. She began to writhe underneath him, which made it difficult for him to explain to her what happened last night.

Will suddenly burst through the door and stomped to the side cabin, his eyes growing as wide as a plate while his face paled. The scene before him shocked him and he stood there like a statue, gaping at them with his jaw hanging slack. A shirtless Jack was straddling Emma, who was squirming underneath him, in a completely inappropriate way.

Jack's head snapped up in the direction of Will before he climbed off Emma. "This isn't what you're thinkin'. The lass was thinkin' I took advantage of 'er last night when all I did was 'elp 'er settle her hangover. And then she starts bawling her 'ead off like I did somethin' just because she fell asleep in me bed."

"That wasn't a dream?" Emma questioned, instantaneously stopping her writhing. She blushed red with embarrassment, mortified that she made a huge scene when all he did was help her out. Well, he didn't exactly help her out by getting her drunk, but he made up for it by helping her rid of her hangover.

"See." Jack said with reassurance, but Will just stood there, vacantly staring at the both of them.

"I'll just go to work." Emma piped up, climbing off the bed before she ran out of the cabin. She heard some boots shuffling behind her before someone's hand grabbed her arm and dragged her up to the bow of the ship.

"I can't believe you went to sleep in his room!" Will scolded, tightening his grip on her arm. "He's not worth—,"

"Did you not hear a single word he said in there?" She shouted back, pulling her arm back to herself, making him let go of her. "I had a hangover and he was kind enough to help me!"

"Oh, so now you trust him?" He snapped, folding his arms while he gave her a hurt look. How was he to protect her if Jack took advantage of her? That sly pirate knew the exact moves to get her into his bed. It angered him that Jack got her drunk and then he somehow got Emma into his bed.

"I don't trust him!" Emma yelled with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air before she started to pace around him.

"I'm getting a feeling that you have a fancy for him." Will whispered quietly, making Emma stop her pacing to look at him with skepticism.

"A fancy for him?" she echoed, furrowing her eyebrows, frowning at him. "I do not! I bet you're just jealous that he's nice enough to help me!"

"It's not that Emma! He's not trustworthy!" He retorted angrily, grabbing her arms before he shook her body with frustration. "He may be my friend but—,"

"You're jealous that he might take your spot as my friend." She arched an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head with disagreement.

"No! He's using you, Emma! He's trying to get you into his bed! He doesn't care about you!" Will felt her body tense up underneath his hands and he let go of her, recoiling his hands back to himself. "I'm trying to protect you before it's too late."

"I don't need protection, Will. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I know of his intentions. If this makes you feel better, I promise you that I will never sleep with him." Emma stepped forward, smiling weakly at him.

"I want you to stay away from him, Emma." Will ordered, not looking at her, afraid that she might actually fancy Jack.

"Why is that? I can perfectly make my own decisions!" she growled with annoyance, huffing. "I don't need your protection, Will! Why can't you understand I'm not a child anymore! And it's not like your my father!"

"I'm not treating you like a child—," Will argued, his hands forming into fists.

"You are! You're telling me what to do thinking I can't protect myself. I certainly can! You've got to believe me!" She hissed, glaring irately at Will. He was so frustrating, telling her what to do. She was strong enough to protect herself, but he kept treating her like a clueless child. Besides, Jack would be dead soon once her job was completed…

"I don't think I can. May be you should tell me why are you on the Black Pearl, then I would trust you." He replied in a barely audible voice, her eyes enlarging with panic.

"You don't understand! This has nothing to do with you! My reason to be on the Black Pearl is my own problem, not yours!" she stormed away from him but he trailed along behind her.

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because I'm not trustworthy enough?" He watched her spin around, her eyes growing soft with weakness. "Your mother doesn't know about this, does she?"

"It doesn't matter! She never will understand me! Don't you see? She's marrying me off to some high respectable Lord once I get back home! I don't want to get married ever! But that isn't the only reason why I came here! You know I have other reasons!" She ran to the hatch, running down the stairs to the crew's sleeping quarters. She hated how Will kept trying to tell her what to do. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but she was strong enough to protect herself! Tears of anguish formed in her eyes and she grabbed her pillow off her cot and threw it at the wall. "I hate you!" she screamed to herself, falling to the ground. She was afraid that she just lost her one of her closest friends…

Rubbing her tears away, she snatched up her pillow and dumped it on her cot before she dragged herself to the galley for some breakfast while she stared at the ground. Along her way there, she bumped into Jack by accident. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." She mumbled, drearily walking away.

"Now wait a second there, luv." Jack called her back, walking towards her. He had heard the last part of Will's and hers argument. Earlier, their yelling and shouting had him running out of his cabin, almost making him believe there was a riot out on deck. "What's wiv' the disheartened look?"

She smiled faintly at him, but she shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about, Jack." She walked away and stepped into the galley. The entire room seemed to stare at her and she backed out of the room with humiliation, turning to run, but she ran into Jack's solid chest. "Sorry."

"T'is something I should worry 'bout." He said, dragging her with him to the stairs.

"Will and I were arguing and now I don't even know if we are friends anymore." She felt tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, so she pushed them back. Her voice became restrained and choked, "I'm so sorry about earlier when I started assuming you took advantage of me."

"No need to cry now." Jack said hastily, twitching with apprehension. He wasn't so good with teary-eyed women… "Let's wait until the galley clears out and then we'll 'ave some breakfast, eh?"

She nodded her head vigorously, sniffling quietly. "Thank you. I'm sorry for crying too. It's just that I can't help it!"

"Stop with the apologizing!" He suddenly snapped harshly before he started to feel bad for yelling at her when she was already sad. "You don't need to apologize." He said in a calmer tone.

"You know, you aren't so bad for a pirate." She laughed softly, sitting down on one of the steps of the stairs.

"And you aren't so bad for a high up society woman." He replied, grinning broadly while he sat down next to her.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." She replied, glancing at Jack before she looked down at her hands that had blisters and hard calluses. She pressed at her blisters with her fingers and unexpectedly, Jack's hands took hers.

"Does it 'urt?" He asked, running his coarse fingers along her popped blisters, sending shivers down her spine.

"No." she lied, enjoying the way his fingers were rubbing her hands.

Will came out of the galley and spotted Emma and Jack sitting on the stairs, her hands in his. He sighed, knowing he was useless in protecting Emma, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try. He scrutinized them as they stood up and walked up the stairs. He silently pursued them, listening intently on their conversation.

"Do tell me about one of your adventures. It must be fascinating to be a pirate." she said, expectantly waiting for his answer.

Jack began to tell her one of his grand adventures, outstretching his hands every now and then to exaggerate on what he meant. He would always glance at her and he would see her watching him keenly, so absorbed into his words. The way she looked at him with admiration made satisfaction swell inside of him. Somehow it was enjoyable to see her eyes widen when he would tell her something surprising and her eyes shine with utmost curiosity when he would take a deep breath in between his sentences. "And they made me their chief."

"How did you manage to speak their—," Emma asked, only to get interrupted by Will.

"Jack, could you excuse us for a moment?" Will interjected, his hand grabbing Emma's arm while Jack nodded. He waited for Jack to walk away before he looked apologetically at Emma. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"It's fine Will. I understand you were just trying to protect me." Emma said forgivingly, smiling sadly at him.

"It's just that he might hurt you and trick you to believe that he cares for you when he really doesn't." He whispered before he walked away to leave her to her thoughts.

She stood there absentmindedly, thinking over Will's words. Her eyes then traveled to the island of Port Royal that wasn't too far away. Elizabeth was still in prison because of helping Jack escape from Port Royal. _Soon, you'll be free, Elizabeth _she thought, glancing out of the corners of her eyes at Jack who soon would be dead. She sighed with depression, not really wanting to kill the appealing pirate. Why did she have to kill him? Somehow, his life seemed to make her feel rebellious against her life. She wanted to be like him, to roam the seas and travel to exotic lands instead of being trapped inside a crowded town that had nothing that interested or appealed to her. And the truth was, she didn't want to kill him. She didn't want to end his life…but she had to… for Elizabeth…

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think? :P Cute? Sad? Please leave a review! :D Thanks so much!


	9. Falling Apart

A/N: Hello! First, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! :) If it weren't for my reviewers, I don't think I would've gotten this far! So, thanks! :)

Okay, so I might be stopping with these quick updates soon. I still got to read my 2 books, but I don't feel in the 'mood' of reading them. And I only got this week left before school starts. Enough with that, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Although it is sad. And there is a warning! This chapter ends off on a cliffhanger! :P

* * *

Once the ship lowered anchor, a dinghy was dropped into the water.

"Mister Gibbs, stock the ship up and don't forget!" Jack shouted at his first mate before he climbed down into the dinghy. Then, Emma and Will climbed down the rope ladder and into the dinghy along with a few other crewmembers like Anamaria and Mister Gibbs.

Will started rowing the oars, making the boat float faster to the island.

"I've got some business to deal wiv' in town so I'll expect the rest of you to explore the town inconspicuously except for Mister Gibbs who'll restock the supplies. We'll be settin' sail tomorrow evening." Jack said, his eyes never wavering from the island of Port Royal.

The boat finally hit the docks, and they all scrambled out of the dinghy and onto the docks. Jack paid the harbormaster three shillings before they all split up, exploring Port Royal.

Emma ran down the streets to the cells of Port Royal. When she heard footsteps following her, she jumped into the shadows, hiding from her pursuer who turned out to be Anamaria. "Anamaria?" she said, walking out of the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"The question is what are you doing? I'm just following you." Anamaria replied, arching her eyebrows upward.

"I'm visiting my cousin in the Port Royal cells." Emma answered before she started walking again with Anamaria at her side.

"Are you crazy woman? You could get us caught." Anamaria snapped, forgetting that Emma wasn't wanted.

"You forget I'm not a pirate." Emma grinned at her friend, who smirked back.

"But you'd make a great one with those punches you threw at Jack." Anamaria said, remembering the sight of Jack getting punched by Emma. "I'll just stay out here while you go visit your cousin."

"Of course." Emma nodded her head before she walked up to the navy guard. "Excuse me. I'm here to visit Elizabeth Swann."

"There are no visitors allowed at the moment." The man replied stiffly, holding his musket upwards to the sky.

"May I inquire why?" She retorted, glaring at him with anger.

"Lord Beckett's request." He said shortly before he ignored her completely.

"You bloody will let me through or I'll make you move." She snapped, clenching her jaws tightly. "One minute is all I ask for!"

"Fine, but make it quick." The guard replied with irritation, allowing her to pass through while he glanced around nervously.

Emma ran down quickly, wasting no time. She ran to Elizabeth's cell, finding Elizabeth still there. "Elizabeth!" she squealed happily, delighted to see her cousin still alive.

"Emma! You didn't kill him, did you?" Elizabeth jumped to the bars, clutching them.

"No, not yet. We're just visiting Port Royal right now. You never said you knew Jack Sparrow!" Emma said in one breath, her eyes fixed intently on Elizabeth who seemed to look a little paler than last time.

"Well I was going to say I knew him but you left!" Elizabeth replied, letting go of the bars. "And I—,"

"Now's not the time to argue. I only got less than a minute left to talk." Emma said softly. "I'm going to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove and then I'll murder Jack."

Footsteps were heard walking down the stairs and Emma glanced at the trespasser who turned out be Lord Beckett.

"Back so soon?" He said mockingly, his eyebrows arching upwards while he smiled. "You did complete your task quicker than I thought."

"I didn't finish it yet, Lord Beckett. They're just stocking up the ship before we head off to Shipwreck Cove." Emma scoffed as Beckett stepped closer to her, making her take a few steps backwards. "I was going to visit you to tell you of my plan but it seems to me that you came to visit me."

"Ah, so you'll signal us to follow the Pearl." Beckett replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Yes," Emma nodded, her eyes meeting with Elizabeth's morose ones.

"Well, I better stock up the Endeavour. And you might want to visit Governor Swann's residence before you leave." He grinned deviously before he turned and walked away.

"Why would I want to do that?" Emma asked aloud, frowning with confusion while Elizabeth shrugged. "I'll comeback soon after my task is complete." Emma darted away from the cells and met with Anamaria outside.

"How did it go?" Anamaria asked softly, listening to Emma sigh.

"She's still in prison for… a while." Emma replied quietly, staring at the ground.

They walked to the Governor's residence in silence while they glanced around every once in a while incase Navy soldiers were near.

Emma knocked on the doors before they flew open, revealing a butler. "Is Governor Swann busy?" she asked, watching Anamaria try to sneak off. Emma snatched Anamaria's arm and pulled her back before she smiled sweetly at the butler.

"Just one moment. You may wait here." The butler opened the doors wider, allowing them in before he shut the doors behind them. He walked off quickly in search of the Governor while the two women just stood awkwardly in the main entrance room.

"Emma?" a deep voice called from the stairs before a man came running downwards, darting towards her.

"Father?" she said, her eyes widening with bafflement. Her father embraced her into a tight hug, squeezing her in a way he never did before. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"The house burned down—," he explained gently, watching her tilt her head with confusion.

"What are you talking about? What house?" Emma asked, almost forgetting that her friend was still standing next to them, feeling quite left out of the circle. She watched Anamaria slip away to another room and she was actually glad that her friend gave her some privacy.

"Our house… your home, Emma." He slowly released her from the embrace before he smiled fragilely and gloomily, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing more visibly. "One of the candles was set too close to the paintings on the wall and the candle set the painting aflame. I wasn't home then."

"Where were you?" Emma snapped, narrowing her eyes angrily at her father. It was his fault that he wasn't home to take care of mother or the house! Everyday, he'd go off somewhere and her mother would be at home, sitting by the fireplace while she stared out the window. Emma would just sit on the couch, reading her romance novels that always seemed the same.

"I was at work." He said, his voice becoming hoarse with sadness.

"And your work is more important than family, yes?" Emma growled while she was unaware of the sad news.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady." Her father scolded, shaking his index finger in her face in a threatening manner.

"Where's mother? I want to see her." she spoke, her eyes wandering around the house. "Mother!"

"Emma… she's not here…" he trailed off, not daring to look into her eyes.

Her heart thumped loudly in her ears and her breathing became uneven. "What do you mean she's not here? You left her at home by herself?" She felt like screaming at her father, but it would only gain her another scolding. How could he be so cruel to leave her poor mother at home?

"I meant that she couldn't escape the house when it burned down. When I came home, all I saw was the burnt remains of our house and neighbors scattered around." He spoke slowly, his old eyes filling with water.

Emma felt as if someone had punched her right in the chest, making her heart ache. No, he had to be lying to her. "You must be lying." She whispered, but when she looked into his eyes that were glazed with water, she found that he actually was telling the truth. "You're lying." She repeated, shaking her head furiously with incredulity.

Suddenly, she started to feel defiant and angry. It seemed to be her father's fault; he was the one to blame for he was never home and he was always too busy with his work. "This is all your fault." She screamed while her body seemed to freeze over with a chilly feeling. "If you cared more about us! And her! She would've never died!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" he shouted over her, his loud voice booming throughout the room.

"It is your fault!" Emma screeched accusingly. Unpredictably, his hand struck across her face, sending her flying to the ground, clutching her throbbing cheek. She glared aloofly at her father while tears prickled at her eyes; he used to be the figure that she looked up to, but now, she thought of him as a cruel man without a heart.

Even though her mother never understood her, she still cared for her mother. "I hope you die in hell!" she stood up from the ground and stared at her father in a bitter silence. Ripping her gaze away from him, she climbed the stairs to the guest room, which always used to be hers when she came to visit Elizabeth.

She closed the doors and locked them before she flew onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Ever since Elizabeth and Will's interrupted wedding, it seemed like her life was falling apart. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat up on the bed, staring off at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She spotted a bright red mark on her face from the slap and each second, she started to hate herself more and more. Why couldn't she have no problems?

She heard a thump from the balcony before the balcony doors flew open. She squeaked before she darted behind the changing screen, peeking at the intruder. Fear crept up her spine and her eyes grew large while she stared at the person. Who would break into the governor's house? She pulled back behind the screen so she wouldn't be visible to the criminal. The footsteps seemed to get louder and louder, closer and closer until they stopped right by the screen. Emma drew in a shaky breath as she saw the shadow of the person. Who could it be?

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! :) I'll luv ya lots of you do! :P


	10. Cover your Eyes

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was quite convinced not to leave off on the cliffhanger last chapter, btw. :P Anyways, here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Her eyes suddenly met with familiar chocolate eyes and she let out a sigh of relief. "Jack, what are you doing here?" she whispered softly, walking out from behind the screen.

"Just doing business, if ye don't mind." Jack grinned madly before he sauntered away from her, glancing around the room for something valuable to steal… or borrow… Spotting a pearl necklace on the vanity desk, he snatched it up and shoved it in his coat pocket.

"Jack!" Emma hissed, annoyed that he was stealing from her uncle's house. "As much as you like to steal things, I'd appreciate it if you'd put that back."

"'M not stealing. 'M just borrowing things, if ye don't mind." He replied while his fingers were tweaking with his mustache.

"By borrowing, you mean you won't return it." she scoffed before she sat down on the bed, glaring directly at Jack, trying to make him feel guilty, but it really wasn't working.

"Pirate." He retorted haughtily, swaggering to the bed. He glanced at her face and suddenly realized that there was an angry red mark on her cheek. "What's that?" he squinted his eyes at her cheek, examining the mark.

"Nothing." She lied, turning her head so he couldn't see the mark. "I just… fell." Her eyes began watering, but she pushed her tears back, desperately trying to hide her weakness.

"Fell, eh?" he repeated while he placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head so he could study the mark. "Doesn't seem like you fell to me." He managed to make out the mark on her cheek as a hand. "Who did this?"

"No one." She shoved his hand away from her and folded her arms under her chest. Even a pirate cared more for her than her father. It was terribly pathetic…

"Emma?" her father knocked lightly on the doors.

"Hide!" Emma shoved Jack behind her changing screen and jumped in front of him. "Yes, father?" She answered sweetly, although she wouldn't have if it weren't for Jack in the room.

"May I come in?" he asked softly, sounding like he forgot about their fight earlier.

"Yes! I'm just changing into something more suitable." She replied and spotted a bodice, a corset, and a dress laid out on a chair. Grabbing them, she flung them on top of the screen.

The doors opened and her father walked in slowly, his eyes landing on the changing screen. "Do you need the maids to assist you?"

"No—NO!" she sputtered out, her gaze locking with Jack's. "I can do this myself."

"Well, I wanted to see your cheek incase… I've hurt you… When you're done changing, I want to see you. I'll just wait for you… right here." He responded while he sat down on a chair.

She was mildly surprised for he usually didn't care, but right now she was too busy looking at Jack. Her eyes widened as Jack grinned because he was going to enjoy the sight of her naked. "Cover your eyes!" she whispered furiously, but Jack shook his head.

"And what's the profit for me?" he replied, smirking smugly as she seemed to get more flustered.

"What do you want?" she snapped impatiently as she yanked the bodice down that was draped over the screen. She bunched up the fabric in her hand and waited for him to answer.

"Is everything coming along fine?" her father spoke, suspicious of her whispering behind the screen.

"Yes!" she shouted, popping her head out from behind the screen, smiling reassuringly at her father. "I'm not quite sure I prefer to wear this color. After all, my favorite color is maroon." She felt Jack's hand crawling upwards on her leg and she gave him a quick kick, making him recoil his hand back to himself. "It's such a pretty color." She rambled on, hoping that her father would just leave and forget about her cheek. Jack's hand gave her butt a smack and she gasped before she pulled herself behind the screen fully. She kicked Jack's shin, making him grunt with pain and sink to the ground, clutching his leg.

"What's that?" her father asked once he heard the grunt.

"I'm having difficulties trying to fit on my bodice." She said abruptly while she glowered irately at Jack who seemed vivacious, even though he was just kicked.

"I'll call the maids in," her father offered, standing up from the chair before he walked to the door.

"No! Don't!" she cried, before she nudged Jack with her boot to shut his snickering up. She didn't know what he was snickering about, but all she knew was that she was trying to cover for him.

"Are you certain?" her father slowly retraced his steps back into the room and sat down on the chair.

"Yes. Absolutely." She replied before she started to pull up her shirt, nearly forgetting Jack was there. She then froze in her actions, her shirt held up right above her stomach. "Cover your eyes!" she hissed louder, nudging him again with her boot.

"No." Jack said flatly and quietly, his dark eyes sparkling with impish mischief. "Unless… you thank me after he leaves." He motioned to her father that was on the other side of the screen.

"Fine." She said hastily, watching him cover his eyes with his hand. She then turned around so her back was facing Jack while she pulled her shirt off, dropping it to the ground before she fumbled with the laces of her corset. Once the lacings of her corset were undone, she let it fall to the ground along with her journal.

Jack peeked through the cracks between his fingers, intently and merrily watching Emma undress. Even though he couldn't see her front side, he was enjoying the back view. He soaked in the milky pale skin she had and he smirked devilishly.

Once she was undressed, she pulled the bodice over her head before the corset came next. She hurriedly grabbed her journal off the floor and shoved it between her corset and her bodice. Lastly, she yanked the light blue dress down from the screen and put it on. The strings in the back were too hard for her to reach and she stretched painfully to tie them up.

Without warning, she felt Jack push her hands away from the strings before he fixed the lacings for her. His hand brushed over the back of her neck once he finished and she merely shivered with an unexpected pleasure.

"You didn't look, did you?" she whispered, raising one eyebrow upward.

"I promise ye I didn't peek a tad." He replied dishonestly, mentally smiling at the sight of her naked.

She stared intensely at him, trying to figure out if he was lying, but his expression was inscrutable. "Fine. If you say so, I believe you." She stated, although she doubted him.

She walked away from the screen and spotted her father sitting on a chair.

"Yes. That'll do." Her father muttered quietly to himself, but she heard him.

"What'll do?" she queried with bewilderment, her eyes trailing back to the screen where Jack was hiding.

"Never mind, you. I'll be back before dinner." He said impassively, sauntering out the door, leaving her completely baffled.

"Damn that man." She growled under her breath before she checked behind the changing screen to find that Jack wasn't there. "Jack?" she called before she spun around, letting out a small scream when she saw him standing right behind her. "Don't scare me like that!" she huffed crossly, but he just smirked that infuriating smirk that drove her insane because the smirk told her that he was hiding something. "You wanted me to thank you after my father left, so… thank you for covering your eyes."

"I didn't mean a thank you like that." He replied in his husky voice that was low and seductive.

"What did you mean?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes with curiosity.

"I meant a thank you kiss." He grabbed a loose lock of her dark brown hair before he twirled it around his fingers.

"Well, I'm convinced you didn't specify what thank you form you wanted." She retorted, but his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body. That pirate thought he was clever, but he wasn't going to receive a kiss from her ever.

"Well now you know." He puffed hot air against her lips, watching her lips part slightly with a small amount of eagerness and reluctance.

"I already thanked you once so I don't need to thank you again. So if you don't mind, let go of me right now or I'll have to forcefully remove your hands off me." She clawed at his arms that were wrapped around her waist, trying to pry them off but she got no avail.

"'M not letting go until I receive a kiss." He said stubbornly, tightening his grip on her waist.

She wriggled in his grasp, yet nothing happened. "Fine!" she growled with defeat, slouching down in his arms.

"Much better." He commented, still not releasing her. He leaned forwards and their heads almost touched. His eyes adverted to her lips and he tilted his head to get better access to them.

* * *

A/N: Mwuahaha. :P I just felt like saying that! Anyways, isn't that a great cliffhanger? :D Please leave a review!


	11. A Proposal and a Kiss

A/N: Thanks all so much for the sweet reviews! :)

I think this'll be the last update for a while and I promise I won't leave this chapter off on a cliffhanger. Anyways, I'm just posting up quickly and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes etc. Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Their lips touched and suddenly, a loud knock came from the door.Emma shoved Jack away from her, sending him stumbling back, not expecting her to shove him.

"Who is it?" Emma yelled, purposely ignoring the cold glare that Jack sent at her. She really didn't care if he was glaring at her because she was more focused on being thankful that someone knocked on the door.

"It's me, Anamaria." Anamaria answered before the doors flew open, allowing her to come inside. Her eyes suddenly spotted Jack and she rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be here?" he questioned back, annoying Anamaria. "Besides, Emma still owes me a little… something." He watched her arch her eyebrows upwards with confusion.

"He meant a thank you kiss." Emma snapped, irritated by Jack's deceiving answers.

"You fool! You're not getting one from her." Anamaria whacked Jack on his arm before she grabbed Emma and dragged her away. "If that bloody pirate doesn't stop taking advantage of innocent women, I'm going to remove his goods myself and he won't have anything to talk about!"

"It's fine, Anamaria." Emma retorted as she was dragged out of the room.

"No, it's not fine. Jack Sparrow isn't the kind of man you want to fall for." Anamaria hissed back, grumbling under her breath about how Jack was a 'bloody womanizer'.

"I'm not falling for the bloody pirate, even if he is bloody handsome!" she blurted out, her eyes widening when she repeated the last bit of her sentence in her head. "I mean he's bloody ugly!" she stammered and Anamaria let out a sigh of frustration.

"I knew it would happen." Anamaria said sadly, her somber gaze lingering on Emma.

"I do not fancy him! Why are you being so persistent about it? Are you trying to make me fancy him?" Emma argued as she used her feet to anchor herself down so Anamaria wouldn't keep dragging her.

"Don't ever give anything to that pirate. No kissing him and no getting near him, even if this means for me to interfere, I will." Anamaria stated firmly before she left Emma standing in the hallway.

"Fancy that pirate? Ha!" She scoffed mockingly to herself before she stomped back to the bedroom. She glanced around and noticed Jack was gone and she sighed, sinking down onto the bed. Her eyelids fluttered closed and drowsiness came over her body. The events that occurred earlier haunted her mind, making her feel embarrassed and angry. First, she thought of the slap she had received from her father and how her face stung like a million needles poking into her face. Then, she thought of Jack in her room and she wondered if he actually did peek when she was undressing. He was awfully untrustworthy, like Will was saying. Slowly, the thoughts ebbed from her mind and blackness crawled in, causing her to drift off into a painful rest.

* * *

Emma awoke with a gasp, her dress drenched with cold sweat. She had a horrid dream of Jack and the kiss that he had been begging for. What infuriated her was that she enjoyed the kiss and wanted more in her dream.

She shuddered from the thought of the dream and she crawled out of bed. The room was pitched black and she wandered aimlessly in her room, her hands reaching out to feel nearby objects. Once she found the doors, she opened them and stepped outside into the lighted hallway. She walked down the stairs while her head spun dizzily, adjusting to the light.

Upon hearing noises from the dining room, she walked over there, curiously peeking around the corner, peering at the dining table, which was filled with Governor Swann, her father, and a strange navy officer.

"Ah, Emma, you have come to join us." Governor Swann announced merrily, spotting Emma, who wished she wasn't found.

"Oh yes." She said politely, forcing on a smile before she walked into the room fully and took a seat across from the navy officer, who nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw her.

"This is Admiral James Norrington." Her father introduced, smiling warmly at Norrington. "And this is my daughter, Emma Swann." Her father gave her a quick glance before he darted his gaze back to Norrington.

"Pleasure to meet you." Emma stood up from her chair, offering her hand for a shake but instead, got a kiss on her knuckles. She widened her smile, although it was a fake smile, before she withdrew her hand, secretly wiping it on her dress. She sat back down and folded her hands into her lap, her gaze changing from her uncle to Admiral Norrington and lastly, to her father.

"My, Emma, what is that upon your cheek?" Weatherby Swann asked his niece, his eyes immediately scrutinizing the deep red mark.

Emma caught the warning glare her father was sending her and made up a lie for she wasn't in the mood to get yelled at by her father. "I fell." She tilted her head so he wouldn't be able to view her cheek so visibly.

The men seemed to accept her reply before they went back to their chat over business. The conversation kept going on for hours and Emma just ate her food silently, tiring out from the uninteresting conversation.

Her mind floated back to the wily pirate, Jack, while she was eating. Why was everyone warning her to stay away from the pirate? It wasn't like she was going to fall for the pirate. It was completely impossible to fall for his deceiving replies, his infuriating comments, his lewd act, and his beautiful eyes…_What! _Her mind screamed at herself before she started scolding herself for even thinking that.

"Emma." Her father interrupted her thoughts and she blinked, startled, before she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Yes?" she replied, slightly flushed for being caught not paying attention.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" Admiral Norrington stood up from his chair, clasping his hands behind his back nervously.

"Of course." She arose from her chair as he walked to her side, offering his arm for her to grab. Linking arms with him, he led her outside to the gardens while he took brief glances at her every once in a while.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Norrington trailed off, meeting her gloomily brown orbs. "Your father explained to me what had happened."

"Then I suppose he'll account for his actions." She said bitterly, anger flaring up through her body.

He returned a perplexed look, but she didn't answer him, so he decided to change the subject. "Pleasant weather, isn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered softly, gazing at a bush that was rustling. She was furious with rage at how her father spread the news about her mother and then he didn't take responsibility that he was the cause of her mother's death.

"Excuse me if I may be so bold but what did you mean when you said 'he'll account for his actions'?" He asked, sitting down on a bench along with Emma.

"I do not wish to speak of it." she replied sternly, still watching the rustling bush.

"Oh, of course…" he said before an awkward silence filled the air. "I apologize if I am too forward, but I must speak my mind. My position throws into sharp relief that which I have not achieved, a marriage to a fine woman."

Emma just stared at him, no words forming in her mouth as he continued on with his speech.

"You are a fine woman, Miss Swann. I have spoken to your father about this proposal for three months already and he agrees that you'll make a fine wife. Please do give me the honors of accepting my hand in marriage." He kneeled onto the ground in front of her while she just stared blankly at him.

"I—I am quite… This is…." She stammered while an instant hate grew in the pit of her stomach for her father. He was planning to marry her off to Admiral Norrington. It wasn't like she hated Norrington, but her father had planned it out to ruin her.

"If you need time to think, that's fine… " he arose from the ground and bowed before he walked away, leaving her bewildered.

Standing up from the bench, Emma sulked away to the rustling bushes, glaring at it only to see two eyes peering back into hers. She backed up a few steps and then person snatched her into the bushes, covering her mouth with their hand. She bit down on the hand and the person let out a yelp of pain, releasing her mouth.

"STOP IT!" the man hissed in a low voice before he captured her mouth, kissing her, drowning out her petrified screams.

She thrashed uncontrollably, her hands slamming against the man's chest but he wouldn't release her from the kiss. His lips moved against hers and his tongue pushed its way through into her mouth without even asking her for entrance. She felt him grin against her lips and the taste of rum lingered on his tongue; the rum seemed so familiar as his tongue left a burning trail of it inside of her mouth. She suddenly recognized whom it was for she knew of a certain pirate who always loved rum and enjoyed playing deceiving tricks. She swiftly brought her hand up and slapped him hard, breaking off the kiss between them.

"Bloody pirate!" she growled at Jack who rubbed his stinging cheek. "If you ever kiss me again, I'll kill you."

"T'is the only way to stop ye from screamin'." Jack chuckled, amused at her state of rage. "Besides, ye enjoyed it."

"Did not!" she huffed tenaciously, attempting to control her anger. If he said one more retort, she would punch him senseless.

"Did too." He mocked happily, enjoying her frustration.

"Did not! Now go away or I'll report you to Admiral Norrington." She growled, walking out of the bushes before she brushed her clothes off.

"You wouldn't tell on your beloved captain, would you?" he jeered teasingly, following her out of the bushes, widening his eyes to feign an innocent look.

Letting out a growl of anger, she stormed away, trying to get away from the annoying pirate. She walked inside of the house and glanced behind her, finding—to her relief—that he wasn't following her. Walking into another room, she nearly bumped into her father.

"Emma." Her father said, smiling in an eerily strange manner. "Do have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," she replied coldly, watching his hand twitch. "What do you want?"'

"As I presumed, Admiral Norrington proposed. You will accept his hand in marriage and there will be no fuss about that. Do I make myself clear? Otherwise there will be drastic consequences." Her father stated as the words sunk into her mind.

"And if not? What consequences?" she took a few steps away from her father, turning to flee from the room but her feet were stuck to the ground.

"Oh, you'll see." He grinned, taking a huge stride towards her and she finally ran from the room.

She ran upstairs and into her room, locking the doors so no one could enter. She spun around and went to flop on her bed, but something was occupying it… moreover, a certain someone was occupying her bed. "Get off my bed!" she screeched, snatching up a pillow before she slammed it on Jack who groaned. "You damned pirate!"

"If ye put it that way, then no." he caught the pillow and yanked it hard, trying to tug it out of her grip, but instead of getting just the pillow, he got Emma on top of him.

She looked at him with shock before she jerked the pillow upwards, but Jack tugged it back down. "Give it to me!" she snapped, grunting when she gave a stronger yank.

"Not until ye stop hittin' me wiv' it." he rolled over on top of her and managed to yank the pillow out of her clutches. He then grinned mischievously when he noticed the position they were in. "Mind you, I rather like this position, don't ye think?"

"Oh shut it, will you? Your mouth is completely contaminated and sullied and I'd prefer if you closed it." she scorned, stretching her arm out so she could reach the pillow that he was dangling above her. "Now get off of me before I'll—,"

"You'll what? I don't think ye can do anything in _this _position." He mocked before he flung the pillow away, pretending that it was an accident. "Now, I be wanting that thank ye kiss."

"You already stole it earlier." She narrowed her angry eyes at him, hoping that her anger would burn him up into ashes.

"No, I didn't." he lied, leaning closer to her, causing his dreadlocks to dangle above her head.

"Just get off me!" she spun over so she was on top of him before she climbed off of him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bathe so I would most definitely appreciate it if you just left completely and never came back until tomorrow evening to remind me that we are setting sail."

"Fine." Jack jumped off the bed and walked to the balcony, climbing down without arguing with her.

She gazed at his retreating form, surprised by him following her orders without any catch or reply. She shrugged it off quickly before she gathered her needed things for her bath. Somehow her mind was drawn back to the kiss he had stolen from her earlier… He had stolen her precious first kiss with his pernicious mouth. The romance novels she had read always described the first kiss as enthralling and powerful and that it was supposed to come from the one they loved, not a stranger. She replayed the scene mentally in her head; his lips zealously moved against hers and she strangely felt the urge to ask for another kiss. _Damn you, Jack Sparrow _she thought angrily as she walked to the wooden tub in another room. Even if the kiss was brief, she secretly admitted that she actually enjoyed it. Why was it bad for her to enjoy it? It was just a simple kiss…

* * *

A/N: Please review! :) Thanks!


	12. Reading her Thoughts

A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! School started for me already and I didn't have the greatest of weeks at school. Anyways, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers so much! So, here's a shoutout to all my wonderful reviewers so far: **MercyMusicLove, 109shanice109, Piratesforever, alidragon, XShadowCatX, Lily Yamamoto, EdwardCullensGirl1010, Captain Tash, linalove(lina), Odette, phantomofthecaribbean, xheartachex, Natalie-07, and Bleach Girl.**

Reply to my anonymous reviews from last chapter:

**Odette- **Thank you so much for the wonderful review! And thank you so much for your support. I was starting to like my own quick updates too. But stupid school has to ruin everything. Even in the first week, they start piling homework! Oh well... Anyways, yes, poor Emma has to suffer a marriage with Norrington. But... she might be able to escape his marriage. Unless she starts liking him? XD You'll find out in this chapter!

**Bleach Girl**- Thank you very much for the fantastic review! :D Meh, I just love leaving cruel cliffhangers. XD And thank you for reminding me to update! I nearly forgot to update since I was busy with school junk. Enjoy this chapter! :)

And now, here is the chapter! It orginally was longer but I decided to cut it down because I couldn't find where to cut the chapter off. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And before anyone gets angry and starts pulling out their cutlasses and swords from their sheaths, I'm just warning that this chapter will leave off on a cliffhanger! A horrible cliffhanger. Now, I'm going to run! Ta! And don't forget to review!

* * *

The next day, Emma stretched out in her bed and made herself comfy like she always did before she got up. Her arms wrapped around her pillow and she snuggled further into it, smiling and yawning at the same time. Her pillow was a bit odd and lumpy so she gave it a big whack, attempting to fluff it up, yet it didn't fluff up. She opened her eyelids slightly and peeked out of the small blurry crack, her tired eyes roaming over her pillow that turned out to be Jack. Smiling dreamily, she closed her eyes and scooted closer to him and sniffed his scent of spices, rum, sweat, and the salty sea.

Once she realized what she was doing, she sprang out of his arms, covering her mouth to stop her scream. Dropping her hand from her mouth, she managed to form words in her mind and mouth. "What are you doing here!" she demanded hastily. She was quite thankful that he was wearing a shirt this time.

"Sleeping. What did ye think I came 'ere for?" he replied before he glanced up at the white ceiling, the ends of his lips tugging upwards into a satisfied smile.

"You could've told me you were sleeping here!" she huffed, crawling out of the bed. She felt Jack's eyes lingering all over her body, almost making her feel like she was naked under his stare. She snatched up her robe and put it on, pulling it tight around her body to keep his eyes from wandering all over her.

"I didn't want to wake a beautiful lass such as yourself." He replied airily, smirking when he spotted her blushing from his statement. There was something about that blush that was appealing and it made his stomach churn; whether it was the way her lips turned upwards into a timid smile or the way that the color red hinted her cheeks, it was quite attractive. And speaking of cheeks, she still had that obvious hand mark on her face that now was turning a dark purplish-blue. He was still curious about who gave it to her. The thought of a person striking her made him angry. She was nothing but an innocent lass and he wondered who dared to strike her that way.

Her cheeks seemed to be burning on fire while she walked to the changing screen. His words were just words that were probably used on other women too, but they somehow set her cheeks aflame with apprehension and sent her body trembling with trepidation. "I'll be changing so don't you dare come back here." She walked behind the changing screen and saw Jack follow her.

"Not until I get me kiss." He grinned, using his fingers to point at his mouth. "Unless you don't want to, then I wouldn't mind ye standing in your starkness, savvy?"

She let out a groan of frustration and stomped over to Jack. "Fine!" she huffed and stood in front of him, grudgingly waiting for him to kiss her and get it over with. She placed her hands delicately on his shoulders and bent forward, her lips pressed against his. She never kissed anyone before and she was completely dumbfounded when it came to kissing him.

Understanding that she never kissed before, Jack slowly guided her with his lips and tongue, sending her quivering with fear, the type of fear one would get when one was trying something new.

The kiss seemed to last the longest of times before they broke it off. An awkward silence grew between the two before Jack walked away from the changing screen and lied down on the bed. Emma felt her lips become dry and she licked them, tasting the flavor of Jack against her lips. She sauntered behind the screen and started to change her clothes while she thought about the kiss between Jack and her.

Jack spotted a familiar tattered brown booklet on the nightstand and picked it up, flipping it open. It was Emma's journal… He opened to the page that was last written on and began reading it.

_20 August 1718_

_Dear Journal,_

_There were so many things happening today, I don't know where to start. I believe I'll start with what is on my mind right now. My father is a horrid man. I hate him and I wish nothing more but the death of the man. He was the cause of my mother's death and yet, he refuses to admit that he was. I argued with him and he slapped me, leaving an ugly bruise upon my cheek. _

_But, I believe that is enough about my father. I still can't believe Jack kissed me earlier. He is entirely—well, there isn't a word to describe how much I am trying to express here, but he is entirely and completely infuriating. He kissed me and I believe we do not share any feelings of that sort. Perhaps, I am a tool in his eyes for he is a pirate and he is a womanizer. No matter how handsome he is, I will not ever forgive him for stealing my first kiss. But it's not as if my first kiss meant something to myself… _

Jack decided to ignore the rest of the writing and flipped to the page before, his eyes wandering all over the page, and suddenly stopping to read the paragraph that had his name in it.

_I have to say that spending time with the grand and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow isn't that entirely great. He is completely infuriating and disgusting. His comments are completely vulgar-_

The sentence was cut off and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment. Was that what she thought of him? A disgusting pirate? Well, her thoughts were bound to change soon once he would woo her with his charms. But he still had to smirk, for she stated that he was handsome and also, because she thought he was infuriating. He closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand, pretending as if he never opened it.

Emma stepped out from behind the screen, smiling brightly at Jack who was climbing off the bed. "I'll be downstairs and I think it would be best if you stayed hidden so as for you not to get caught." She grabbed a ribbon and quickly tied her hair up into a bun before she walked out the door. Slowly, she walked down the spiral staircase and she glanced around, finding that Admiral Norrington was at the front entrance. She turned to climb back up the staircase but he called out to her.

"Miss Swann, you look lovely." He said, smiling softly. He gulped nervously when her dark eyes met with his. There was similarity between hers and Elizabeth Swann's eyes; it was the way their eyes shined with longing to be free from captivity.

"Thank you." She said in a voice above a whisper, blinded by her anger for her father. She didn't want to spend a second with the navy officer or even speak to him.

"May I escort you around town today?" he asked, stepping closer to the stairs, eagerly looking at her.

"Well… I can't say no," she said, snorting mentally at her sarcastic words that were definitely true. Once she made it downstairs, she joined arms with him, allowing him to walk her outside and into the markets.

"Do tell me about yourself." He suggested politely, glancing at her quickly and nervously.

"I do suppose my father told you all about me." She snapped frigidly, surprising him. "After all, my marriage is forced upon me. I'm convinced it is a beneficial marriage for you. Nevertheless, if you have a wife, it will definitely make you look more influential to your navy friends."

"Is there a problem between us, Miss?" Norrington said with slight annoyance from her quip.

"I am certain there wouldn't be a problem if I'd known that a marriage was planned for me three months ago. I definitely would like to know about the man whom I supposed to marry." She huffed, removing her arm from his. "I haven't a clue who you are and yet I am supposed to marry you. Do you even think I'd marry without a slight bit of information about my spouse?"

"Miss Swann, please calm down." He said with worry, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, holding her trembling body still.

"Calm down? You tell me to calm down!" she screeched, and crossed her arms under her chest. "Of all things, calm down? And if you want to know my answer, I decline."

A few citizens around them stared at the couple and Norrington looked as if a horse trampled over him. "You are certain?" he whispered in a low voice.

Emma heard her father's words in her head, reminding her of the consequences that might happen if she refused the marriage. Wearing a grim face, she answered, "No. I am terribly sorry. I must leave today." She walked down the streets by herself, feeling quite confused, angry, and hurt inside. It was almost as if she had no one to turn to… Will was somewhere and Anamaria was probably busy… The only possibility was Jack, but she didn't know where he was, and she was rather uncomfortable with the idea of telling Jack about her personal life. He would probably use it to make a mockery of her like he always did… or most of the time he did…

"Eliza—Emma." Norrington chased after her, ignoring the looks the citizens were throwing at her and him. "I thought your father told you about this arranged marriage three months ago. I had no idea he never told you."

"Why should I trust you?" she replied quietly, stopping to gaze at him.

"As soon as we learn about each other, will you put your trust with me?" He offered her his arm and she stared at it before she connected arms again.

"That's a start." She nodded, continuing on with their walk. "I was born in London." She went on about her life and slowly, she put her trust into him. He then told her about his life, smiling when she commented about his life with appreciation.

It had been a long day and when Emma returned back to her uncle's house, she was smiling from ear to ear, actually finding her day with Admiral Norrington interesting.

"Oh, do join us for dinner." She smiled earnestly at him.

"I must decline. I am called for business today, but perhaps we may meet after?" he offered, holding her hand in his.

"Yes, of course." She answered, forgetting that she was actually setting sail tonight with Jack. She watched him place a kiss on her knuckles before he left. She walked inside of the house and up the stairs to her room. She sat down in front her vanity and pulled the ribbon out of her hair before she ran a brush through her hair.

"I must say, ye can't meet ol' Norrington after dinner. We're setting sail now." Jack said, happy that his plan interrupted her time with Norrington. That old stiff stick was trying to steal HIS prey.

"Do we have to?" she begged, pleading Jack, staring at him with solemn eyes. Then, it suddenly struck her that she was actually beginning to take a liking to James. She wasn't supposed to because the marriage was arranged by her father. She silently yelled at herself for being so stupid.

"Aye." He replied swaggering to her side, stealing the brush out of her hand before he combed her hair. He watched her close her eyes before he lowered his head, puffing warm air against her ear. She shivered delectably and he placed the brush back down onto the vanity. He took her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it before he licked it.

She didn't understand what was actually happening. How did his lips feel so good? How did he make her shiver? She turned around and opened her eyes, using her hands to push him away from her. It was entirely improper! "What do you think you are doing?" she whispered huskily, surprising herself with her hoarse voice.

"Why did your father hit ye?" Jack said, waving off her question.

"He didn't hit me." She denied, standing up from the chair with outrage. How did he know that? He just stared back at her with an unbreakable gaze. "Fine. He did hit me! But it is none of your business!" Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her mother, who probably was just a bunch of ashes. She tried to run from Jack, but his strong arms grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"Let it out, luv." He said in a hushed voice, walking with her to the bed. He sat down along with her before he soothingly rubbed her back.

The more he comforted her, the more she felt the need to cry. Her stubbornness and pride made her keep her tears in, but the barrier was about to break. A tear dribbled down from her eye, trailing its way down her cheeks and to her chin, dropping onto Jack's breeches.

She felt like an ignorant child for crying and she tore herself out of his grasp. "I'm fine." She stood up, using her fingers to rub her tears from her eyes. "I'll change into my shirt and breeches before we head out." She walked behind the screen, but Jack followed her. She was about to say something but he helped her undo the laces of her dress before he walked away.

Once she finished changing, Jack and her climbed down from the balcony to the ground. Emma did have some difficulties climbing down, but Jack was there to assist her, telling her what vines to grab and where to place her foot.

They hurriedly walked to the docks, as not to be seen, and climbed into their dinghy. Emma gazed distantly at the Endeavour before she glanced at Jack, who motioned for her to row the oars. She took hold of the oars and began rowing silently.

"Jack." She said feebly while she pushed the oars faster. "Would you promise not to tell anyone if I told you this?" she stopped rowing and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "It's about the mark on my cheek." She said quickly when she noticed he was about to question her. He seemed like the only one that would listen to her right now…

"Aye." He said with confirmation, nodding his head.

"My mother died unfortunately because the house burned down. And I blamed my father for the cause yet he refused to admit it. And that's how I got this mark." She explained as she started to row again. She let out a small sigh of relief, glad that she finally told someone about it besides keeping it to herself.

Suddenly, she remembered her journal that was left back at the house. She felt a nervous pang before she stopped rowing completely. "I left something at my uncle's house!" she exclaimed in horror, looking at Jack in a pleading manner, hoping he would let her row back to Port Royal.

"I suppose it was this?" Jack pulled out her journal, waving it in her face teasingly while he smirked.

She snatched it out of his hand, causing his grin to fade away into a frown. She then whispered in a quiet and meek voice, "Did you read anything in it?"

"No," Jack lied, hoping to avoid her fury. Her punches left quite a bruise and pain and he'd rather not receive another pain.

"Thank you." She said softly, regaining her posture before she started rowing.

The dinghy finally hit the side of the Pearl and a rope ladder was lowered for the two to climb up. She climbed up before Jack and stared at Lord Beckett's ship that was preparing to set sail. She winced inwardly, knowing that Jack would be dead soon. There was no way she could free Elizabeth without killing him… So she had to…

* * *

Her bare feet padded quietly against the wooden deck as she walked to Jack's quarters. She brushed her brown hair out of her face before she knocked lightly on his door, her knuckles colliding sharply and briskly with the wood, making staccato knocks.

"Aye?" she heard Jack shout from inside, his warm voice beckoning her to come in.

"It's me, Emma." She pushed the door open timidly, shyly looking at him, noticing that he was sitting at his desk with a pile of maps sprawled across it. She then realized she was staring at him and glanced away, wishing that it wasn't too obvious that she was gaping at him. "I wanted to talk since you're the only one that isn't too busy… Or are you?"

"Go on, talk." He snapped his compass shut and gave her his attention, although he didn't give his full attention because there were other non-trifling needs on his mind such as his compass and more importantly, his hand. His compass wasn't working for it was spinning around in circles. He wouldn't say that it was broken, it just wasn't pointing at anything. Lastly, his left hand…it had the black spot, the marking that his time was up and he was going to have to serve his time aboard the Dutchman.

"Where are we heading?" she asked while she took a seat on a chair not too far away from Jack. She had to confirm they were heading to Shipwreck Cove otherwise she would've lead Beckett to some other place than where she intended to lead them. She mentally pleaded him to say Shipwreck Cove. She would even kiss him if he said Shipwreck Cove! A hopeful smile curved her lips upwards and she waited eagerly for his words.

"Any land. Isla Cruces," he answered flatly, deflating her excitement and replacing it with disappointment. He started fiddling with his fingers and Emma noticed something on his hand; the black spot…

"What is that?" she stood up immediately and took a hold of his left hand, stretching it out to see a black spot right in the middle of his palm. It was really unusual and it almost seemed as if magic had placed it there.

"Nothing!" Jack withdrew his hand, covering his hand with his other hand.

"It is something! Tell me!" she argued, reaching for his hand but he pulled it away from her reach. What could possibly be so bad about the spot?

"T'is nothing." He retorted with annoyance before he tried to change the subject. "Is there anything else ye wanted?"

"No. But what is that?" she attempted to grab his hand again, but he just held his hand away from her. "If you don't tell me, I'll find out from Mister Gibbs." She turned on her heels, her hair swishing around with her body.

"No!" Jack jumped out of his chair, lunging at her as she faced him, knocking the both of them to the ground, his legs straddling her lower stomach while his head was a few inches away from hers. "You will tell no one of this." He growled from his throat while he listened to her bewildered and ragged breathing.

"Yes, captain." She murmured in a confused stupor, placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes traveled downwards from his eyes to his lips, the lips that she had kissed. For some reason, he looked deliciously tempting with his head hovering over hers… Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her head upwards, her lips parting slightly. His lips lightly grazed over hers and she felt his rough hand gently caress her face.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, cliffhanger! :P Please leave a review! And I'll try to update ASAP.


	13. Woman Overboard

A/N: Thanks so much my wonderful reviewers! :) Just because the reviews were so sweet, I decided to update! Even though I'm supposed to be working on homework... So I'll make this quick! This chapter leaves off on a horrible cliffhanger and yeah... Enjoy! :D

* * *

She quickly reached up and grabbed his hand while her eyes flew open. She pried his hand open, revealing the black spot. "What is this?" she demanded with persistence.

He let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that she wouldn't give up until she knew the answer. "The black spot." He replied but she glared at him, forcing him to give a full answer. "It's a mark that reminds me that I 'ave to serve me terms aboard the Dutchman."

"Oh. The Dutchman?" she queried, narrowing her eyes at him with perplexity.

"Aye." He climbed off her, grunting with anger because he was so close to kissing her but she had to ruin it by grabbing his hand and inquiring him about it. "Shouldn't ye be sleeping?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk…" she trailed off as she stood up, straightening up her tousled hair by combing her fingers through it. "Because I was getting lonely…"

"You know, I always 'ave some extra space… in me bed…" Jack said suggestively, purposely taking her words in a sexual manner than what she actually intended to say.

_He's just trying to annoy you _she chanted in her head, stopping herself from blowing up into a tantrum. "I didn't mean it like that." She replied calmly, biting her lower lip.

"Well… I do 'ave some rum." He sauntered to his desk and lifted up a rum bottle, shaking the bottle, sloshing the liquid inside around.

"No thank you." She refused and inched her way towards the door. "I'll just get some… sleep." She pushed the door open, dragging herself out the doors.

"Wait." Jack called, swaggering unevenly to the doors, stopping Emma from leaving. He licked his dry lips, watching her spin around to glance at him with those mysterious brown orbs she had. He just stared at her, forgetting what he was going to say.

"Yes?" she reminded him, taking a few more steps closer to him.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he replied, "Never mind." He retreated back into his cabin, scolding himself for acting like such a fool. Well, he had things to worry about so he supposed that he wasn't in his right mind.

Emma shrugged before she sauntered outside of his cabin to Mister Gibbs. "Do you know about the black spot?" she questioned as Mister Gibbs started to choke on his rum. "I'm just curious what it is because I was reading a story that referred to it." she lied, feeling guilty for making him choke on his rum.

"T'is the mark of Davy Jones—," he replied, getting interrupted when Jack slammed his doors open, running outside frantically.

"On deck, all hands! I want movement!" he yelled, flapping his arms wildly in the air, motioning for movement. "Hop to! Quickly!" he shouted worriedly before he ran back into his cabin, hiding inside.

Mister Gibbs ran to Jack's cabin, knocking on the doors. "Where we heading, cap'n?"

"Isla Cruces, quickly!" Jack shouted from behind the doors, and started to dig in his cabinets. Pulling out a rag, he wrapped it around his hand to cover up the black spot before he ran back outside. "That direction!" he directed, pointing off to his left.

"Why are we heading there?" Emma piped up, trailing behind Jack as he jogged to the helm.

"Do not question me!" he bellowed sternly, avoiding eye contact with her. "Get to land, quickly!" Crewmembers ran up from the hatch and began to work at their stations, helping the ship sail faster.

"Jack, why are we heading to land?" Will ran up to the helm, quickly glancing at Emma before he looked at Jack.

"Do not question me, whelp." Jack huffed and crept towards Emma. "I'll just borrow Miss Swann for a moment, if ye don't mind." He smiled crookedly at Will before he dragged Emma with him to his room.

Once the doors were securely shut behind him, he faced Emma dangerously and threateningly. "I'll expect ye to say naught of anything I tell ye." He said huskily as he slowly guided her to a chair, pushing her lightly into the chair. "Isla Cruces contains the 'eart of Davy Jones so I be needing tha' 'eart to settle me debt."

"But aren't we going to head to Shipwreck Cove, just like… what's his name… like Mister Barbossa said?" she arose from her seat and stared at him.

"Not just yet." He replied, annoyed by her calling him 'Mister Barbossa' before he began fidgeting nervously by rocking on his heels. Staring at her, something just clicked in his mind, reminding him to find out why she was here. "Why are you here on the Pearl? And adventure is completely besides the point why ye are actually here."

The question stumped her and she opened her mouth to say something. "I… I…" she trailed off before someone knocked on the door, and to her luck, saved her from answering.

"Aye?" Jack growled, walking to the doors before he pulled them open. "What do ye want?"

"Jack! There's a storming coming." Will said nervously, his eyes suspiciously adverting from Jack to Emma. He couldn't help but feel hurt because Emma didn't listen to his advice to keep away from Jack. "We need you at the helm."

Jack nodded his head before he faced Emma. "I'll expect an answer by the time I come back." He swiftly walked away, heading up to the helm.

Will gave Emma a cold glare before he left her alone. She stared at him before the doors shut, blocking her view. Sighing, she walked outside to help the crew.

The sky seemed to become darker than it already was. Gray clouds covered the black sky, making the sky opaque and murky. Raindrops started to pour down, splashing down on the crew and ship. The waves splashed higher, rocking the ship from side to side. The rain came down faster and harder, beating down the crew.

"How could we possibly work in this!" Emma shouted over the loud waves and heavy drops of water. Her clothes clung to her body and she shivered in her wet attire.

"We can't!" Anamaria yelled back, hauling a loose rope before she tied it down with the help of Emma.

"We should lower canvas, cap'n!" Mister Gibbs hollered, staggering his way up the stairs leading to the helm.

"She can 'old a bit longer!" Jack replied, spinning the wheel to keep the ship from getting off course.

Abruptly, Emma lost her balance and slipped to the floor, her head colliding with the wood with a dull thud. Her vision began to blur and she saw someone wave a hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple of times and attempted to stand, but she fell back down because of the slippery deck. The ship lurched violently and sent Emma rolling over to the side, almost knocking her off the ship, but she blindly reached out for the railing, clutching on to it with all the strength she had left in her. She heard voices shouting and yelling but she couldn't make out the words. Her mind was spinning rapidly and huge drops of water blocked her view. All she could make out was a dim light coming from the captain's quarters before she closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Poor, poor Emma. Who is going to save her? XD Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D


	14. Rescued

A/N: Hello all! Whew, this school week has been completely tiring. I'm all burned out! I didn't have a spare second to write this chapter until yesterday and even then, I didn't have enough time to write a long chapter. Anyways, I wanted to give a shout out to my wonderful reviewers! They are the main reason why I am writing this! So I owe a huge thanks to: phantomofthecaribbean, Odette, linalove, 109shanice109, and Captain Tash! You all rock! I love ya! :) So, this chapter doesn't leave off on a terrible cliffhanger and I hope everyone enjoys it! :)

* * *

Jack looked at Anamaria, who was climbing up the stairs towards him. She was shouting hysterically and pointing at something. He squinted at her, trying to figure out the words she was saying, but all he could hear was a bunch of mixed up words. "What!" he waved his hand, beckoning her to come closer.

"It's Emma! She slipped and hit her head!" Anamaria scampered to his side before she pointed over to the railing where Emma previously was. Now, there was nothing there except the railing. "She fell overboard!"

"She smelled a board?" Jack replied, arching his eyebrows with confusion, but she shook her head. "She smelled… fell… aboard… overboard… She fell overboard!" he felt something inside of him flop and he glanced around nervously. How was it possible for her to fall overboard? "Lower canvas!" he yelled while he crazily scanned the deck for Emma. She wasn't there… His eyes roamed over the deck again and again until he began to feel dizzy. Why wasn't she there! And what if she died? Instantaneously, he spotted an inert figure lying on the deck, not moving one bit. He stalked closer to the figure and found out that it was just an empty barrel.

Feeling quite distressed, he strode to his cabin and found something lying in front of his doors. Stringy soaked pieces of dark hair clung around the person's head and he recognized the person to be Emma. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she was still aboard and not floating somewhere out in the sea, dead. He hoisted her up, one hand underneath her upper back and the other under her knees. He struggled to pull the doors open and carried her inside while the doors shut behind them. Carrying her to the side cabin, he gingerly deposited her on the bed before he scrutinized her face.

Her eyes were peacefully shut and her slightly tanned face seemed to have lost its color. His gaze traveled down her face to her neck, and lastly, to her body. His eyes specifically lingered on her chest and he noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down. He started to panic, believing that she wasn't breathing, before he checked her pulse by placing his fingers on her cold neck.

He took a moment to relax once he felt a faint pulse. She was alive at least. He watched her shiver and he made a move to strip her from her wet clothing. He knew that if she was awake, she would probably kill him, but he had to remove the sopping clothing for her health.

He peeled off her boots first before he tore off all her clothing, including her corset. He found her journal concealed in her corset and he grinned faintly, remembering when he read what she wrote. He placed the book down on the nightstand that was next to the bed before he grabbed a couple of blankets, wrapping them around Emma's naked body. He checked her head for any injuries for Anamaria claimed that Emma hit her head. Finding a bruise on her forehead head, he decided she wasn't injured severely.

He was tempted to rip those sheets off of her and stare at her nude body, but being the good man he was, he held himself back. His hand reached out to push the blanket lower just for a peep, but he smacked his own hand with his other hand, stopping himself from grabbing the sheet.

"I will not." He chanted aloud and walked away from her so it would be less tempting for him. He took off his hat and coat, dumping them on top of his desk. He pulled a chair to the side cabin next to the bed where Emma was sleeping. Plopping into his chair, he forced his tired eyes to stay open, so he could make sure she was absolutely fine. Every few minutes, his eyes would shut and he kept on opening his eyes back. He was most definitely concerned over Emma's health and he tried to watch her. Finally, he surrendered, quickly dozing off into a deep slumber.

* * *

There was a loud ringing in her ears and she blinked her eyes, adjusting her eyes to the bright light shining into the room. She sighed and yawned groggily while she began to feel a pain on her forehead. She prodded her head with her hand, wincing when she felt a bump there. She tilted her head and peeked at her surroundings, finding Jack sitting on a chair next to her. She smiled softly at him as she studied his roguishly handsome face.

Jack began to stir and his eyes flew open with alertness. He noticed her staring and him and he just gazed back with curiosity.

Breaking the silence, Emma spoke up, "Why am I in your room?" She pulled the bed sheets up to her neck and snuggled further into the pillow she was lying on.

"Due to some unfortunate circumstances, ye fell down and nearly cost yourself your life." Jack replied, standing up to stretch out his stiff back.

"Oh." She muttered, slightly baffled for she couldn't recall the events from last night. "Who saved me?"

"I did." Jack answered before he walked out of the side cabin to the main cabin.

"Wait!" she shouted, stumbling out from under the sheets, unaware of her nakedness. She felt an unusual breeze and she looked down at herself, noticing her missing clothing. She immediately dove for the sheets and pulled them around herself.

Jack came back into the room with a set of clothing, handing them to her as she contorted her face up with perplexity and fright.

"Why am I not wearing any clothing?" she snatched the clothing out of Jack's hands and sunk down onto the bed.

"Ye wouldn't want to catch your death by sleeping in wet clothing, do ye?" he sat down on his chair while she fiddled with the shirt he gave her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Besides, ye got quite a body there, luv." He felt a grin tug at the ends of his lips and he winked at her, causing her to flush with embarrassment and anger, her cheeks gaining a deep red color.

She felt her blood boiling in her veins and she glared at him with humiliation and indignation. "How could you!" she hissed as she hugged the clothing to her chest.

"It's not like anything I haven't seen before, luv. And t'was for your well-being." he said nonchalantly, dismissing her anger with his cool attitude.

"And yet you had to look at my body! I trusted you! Perhaps all those things you told me were lies! You did peek when I told you to cover your eyes and you read my **private** journal!" she yelled heatedly, throwing the clothing in her hands on the bed.

Jack decided he had enough of her anger and stood up instantaneously, narrowing his eyes at her. He scoffed mentally at her reaction; it was certainly a** great way** to treat her captain with anger after he rescued her! "Maybe I did peek when ye told me to cover me eyes and maybe I did read your **private **journal!" he retorted childishly and crossed his arms. "And I was only caring for your well-being! But perhaps, I might as well let you drown next time!" he stomped out of the room in a foul mood and threw his cabin doors open, surly pounding his feet up to the helm.

"Jack Sparrow, we're not done talking!" Emma followed in pursuit, running outside in nothing but a blanket, leading the crew to believe something happened between Jack and her. "You come back here and listen to what I got to say!"

"You're on me ship and when I say the conversation is over, it's over! And the conversation is over!" he snapped sourly as she grunted with fury.

"I hate you!" she spat impetuously and stuck her tongue out at him before she ran back inside the cabin, letting the doors slam with a boisterous bang.

"I hate ye too!" he yelled while she kicked the doors, making a noisy thump.

* * *

A/N: Haha. :D Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review!


	15. Invisible Friend

A/N: Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews! :D They really brighten my day! :) Thanks **phantomofthecaribbean**,** linalove**, **Odette**, **Captain Tash**, and **Skomie**! :D

**Odette**: Thanks so much for the wonderful review! School is hectic for me so far! Well, I don't got that much homework, but with 4 after school programs, I don't have a lot of time to update or write. Very true, Jack and Emma don't hate each other. XD They just love arguing. :P Thanks again!

**Captain Tash**: Thanks very much for the fantastic review! I still need some lame excuse to get that guy away from me. I really really need an excuse! I think he might ask me to go somewhere with him tomorrow night or maybe next week saturday! And I don't want to go alone with him because it's just creepy. I don't want to sound blunt to him and I can't use my homework excuse on him this week. Meh. Oh well! You're good with guys and all that, so I was thinking you'd know what to say. Thanks much for the review! :) I love ya lots!

This is a quick update and I'm just updating before I start my homework so then tomorrow I might have more time to write. So anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was nearly an entire day and Emma and Jack obviously and purposely avoided each other. Whenever they would walk by each other, they would completely ignore each other's existence and pretend as if the other didn't even exist.

"What did y'do that made Jack so upset?" Anamaria questioned her friend as they sat down on barrels. "I've never seen him this way."

"What did I do to make him upset?" Emma echoed with rage, wishing nothing more but to pull out a pistol and shoot Jack in the heart to end his stupid wicked life. "What did **HE** do to make me this upset!" she huffed crossly as she glowered at the wooden deck of the Pearl as if it were Jack's face. "I'll tell you what he did! He decided by himself that he could undress me and stare at me in my naked glory!" she shouted loudly, gaining some unwanted attention from passing by crewmembers; the crewmembers just stared at her as if she were some crazy witch before they scurried off, not wanting to be yelled at for she looked as if she could murder someone that instant.

Anamaria just laughed with amusement, tears from laughing so hard falling from her eyes. "Lass, he was just trying to save ye." Anamaria said through her fits of spasmodic laughs. "After all, I thought ye died and fell overboard but he saved ye. And here I was nearly thinking ye slept with the captain!"

"What!" Emma screeched and fell off her barrel, falling onto the ground with a thump. "I slept with him?" She looked questioningly up at Anamaria, who continued on laughing.

"Well, most of the crewmembers thought ye slept with him after your little blanket tirade in the mornin'." Anamaria joked teasingly, gaining a scowl from Emma.

"Very funny!" Emma pouted immaturely, and sat cross-legged on the ground, not even bothering to look at her friend.

"Look. I'm sorry, Em, but it sure looked like it. But anyways, this means I won the bet. I knew ye weren't that imprudent and foolish to sleep with the captain." Anamaria hopped off the barrel and walked away, happily thinking of her winnings for the bet she made with Mr. Gibbs, Marty, and a few other crewmembers.

"Wait! What bet!" Emma shouted hopelessly, her voice dying down into a small whisper. "Great, she leaves me when I'm in need of talking to someone!" she muttered sardonically and stood up, brushing off her pants with her hands.

"I'm here to talk, Emma." Will spoke up from behind her, making her jump up with surprise. "I know we've been distant these past few days…"

"I understand why. Jack is a womanizer and you were trying to protect me." Emma replied and sat back down on the barrel. "And you are right."

"He's a good man at times, but there are times when he's dishonest." Will sat on the barrel where Anamaria was previously sitting on. "I know why you're here on the Pearl." He said, as her eyes grew huge with panic. "But your secret is safe with me." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear just so she could only hear him. "You're here to kill Jack Sparrow."

Emma's eyes lingered on Jack as he was sending Will a hateful glare for an anonymous reason. She brought her gaze to Will and stared at him. "H-how did you find out?" she sputtered with confusion, frowning.

"Elizabeth told me." He replied simply and stood up, taking in a deep breath.

"You can't tell him." she pleaded and clutched onto Will's shirt desperately. "Please don't. It's the only way to save Elizabeth. Do this for her… and me…"

"I promise I'll say nothing of it." He confirmed, smiling at her. He nodded his head politely before he walked away, leaving her alone on a barrel.

Emma glanced around with nervousness before she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She started to feel slightly guilty for yelling at Jack when he was just trying to save her. But he didn't have to look! She heard the barrel next to her creak and her head snapped up to gape at the person, who turned out to be Jack. "That barrel is occupied." She snapped before she turned to her away to look at something else; she would stare at anything but him.

"I don't see it occupied. Unless ye are talking about me occupying it, then yes, it is occupied." Jack retorted, feeling the angry steam radiating off her body. He was grinning on the inside for he knew he was aggravating her. After all, he was still fuming over the argument they had earlier and it was only fair if he could bother her.

"It was already occupied before you were sitting there. If you aren't too blind to see, my friend is sitting there!" she puffed and stood up from the barrel.

"What friend? Perhaps ye are talking 'bout an invisible friend for I see nothing but an empty spot." He responded as he tugged on his goatee with his fingers.

"I don't care! There are plenty of other barrels to sit on and I prefer if you'd sit somewhere else!" She walked away quickly and went to sit on another barrel far away from Jack.

He smirked smugly and chased after her to annoy her even more. "I sit where I please." He watched her sit down on another barrel before he motioned for her to get off the barrel. "I feel like sitting there, so if you'd **please **move." He shooed her off the barrel and she glowered loathingly at him.

"Fine, sit there! You can sit there on your fat rump and be the bastard that you are!" she stood up abruptly, knocking the barrel down so he couldn't sit on it. "Oh, looks like you have to move it so you can sit on it!" she mocked and brushed past him, her shoulder slamming into his arm.

"Now wait a second there. You pick that up!" Jack ordered, grabbed her by her arms, pushing her in front of him so she could see the barrel rolling away. "As captain, I demand you to pick that up."

"No." she stubbornly replied and turned her head to angrily shoot daggers at him. "I will not."

"You will too." He pushed her at the rolling barrel, sending her tripping over it.

She let out a grunt of pain and scowled at Jack before she looked at her scraped skin on her hands. Small drips of ruby red blood oozed out from her palms and she frowned before she wiped the blood on the 'borrowed' pants that Jack gave her to use. She gave a hurt look at Jack before she narrowed her eyes into small slits. She squeezed her hands into tight fists, ignoring the pinching stings that she felt from the scraps on her palms. She stood up and advanced on Jack before she shoved him back, making him stumble back, flabbergasted, and fall flat on his butt.

He arose from the ground, and growled lowly at her, his eyes copying hers. He approached her quickly as did she to him before they started to shove each other back and forth.

"Stop shoving me!" Emma grabbed onto his shirt as he shoved her, dragging him along with her as she took a step backwards. She pushed him with all her strength and he snatched her shirt, tearing her shirt off when he staggered backwards. Gasping with alarm, she covered her chest with her hands while Jack was staring at the shirt in his hand. She screeched and wrenched the torn shirt out of his hands, using it to cover her body.

Jack looked from his hands to her face, watching her eyes water up with tears of misery and humiliation.

She fled from the scene and into his cabin, locking the doors before she used a chair to lodge the door so it wouldn't open.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all so much! Please leave a review! And I'll try my hardest to update soon!


	16. Forgiven

A/N: Hello all! I decided for a quick update! I managed to pull some time out of my homework time and I finished this chapter! :D It's a good chapter, and I'll say it's when things get heated up between Jack and Emma. So all that were rooting for some more romance between the two, here it is! :P

So I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I feel so ecstatic when I recieve reviews! :D I want to give a shoutout to my reviewers again. So thanks a zillions of times: **Odette, linalove, BoredTeen, phantomofthecaribbean, Captain Tash, **and **Skomie**! -hugs- :)

Reply to anonymous reviews:

**Odette**: Thanks very much for the wonderful review! :) True, it's always fun to see Jack plead for forgiveness. XD Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. And let's just say Emma is a very forgiving person to forgive Jack. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**BoredTeen**: Hello there! Thanks for the fantastic review! I always love seeing new reviewers! The excuse works for me. haha. XD Sometimes I don't have the time to leave reviews for stories I love. But anyways, thanks so much! :) And enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After many hours of being cooped up in Jack's cabin, Emma trudged out of the room. Jack—at least—had some common sense to not bother her and left her alone. Those few lonely hours left her feeling a longing to talk to him. She was angry with him, but she wanted to talk to him, although she didn't know why.

There he was, standing up at the helm, his face looking as if he was deep in thought for his eyes gazed distantly at the dark sky. She sighed and walked to the hatch, trying to avoid being caught by Jack, but he saw her anyways. She began to walk faster but he called her name, making her freeze in her tracks.

"Emma, luv." He swaggered down from the helm and caught up with her.

"It's Miss Swann." She corrected coldly, pondering if she should turn or around or not. She finally decided to turn around and she stood there, glowering at him with detestation. She couldn't believe she was talking to him after he personally humiliated her and nearly ruined her reputation."What do you want?"

"I wanted… to talk about… earlier." Jack said nervously before he briefly glanced at her eyes that were red and glossy from tears. He took notice of her pink puffy eyelids and he felt a tad bit of regret for pushing her and then ripping off her shirt.

"I'd rather not. I'm going to sleep so goodnight." She said aloofly, bitterness held in each word she spat at him. She whirled around and trailed her way to the hatch, turning her head to glare at him one more time, her eyes burning intensely into his. Her feet dragged her down the stairs and she headed to her hammock in the sleeping quarters.

Anamaria discreetly approached Jack, nearly scaring him because she crept up to him. "You better not hurt her," she threatened, flashing him a dangerous look. "We all know ye have a bunch o' whores around and Emma isn't one of them. So treat her with respect and don't touch her."

"'M not goin' to touch 'er." Jack put his hands up defensively as she continued to scowl at him.

"Now go after her." she ordered, giving Jack a small shove towards the hatch. "You know she wants you to apologize."

"Wha'?" he looked at her with confusion, surprised that she was actually ordering him around.

"Well? Go on." Anamaria nudged him again, and he took a clumsy step towards the hatch. "Hurry up before she falls asleep!" she ushered him down the stairs before she left him alone to do his business.

Jack frowned with bafflement, confused about what he should say or do. He sauntered to the crew's sleeping quarters and found Emma fluffing up her pillow. He crept up on her before he spoke gently, "Can I just talk to ye for a moment in me cabin?"

Emma glanced around at the sleeping men before she returned her hardened gaze to Jack. Knowing that the crew would wake up due to hearing their voices, she nodded her head with slight hesitation. Jack hurriedly led the way to his cabin, guiding the doors shut behind them.

"'bout earlier… I'm… 'm sorry." He blurted out hastily before he stared into her eyes. "I didn't mean to… 'urt ye." He forced himself to say those words, watching her nod her head with acknowledgement.

"And I didn't mean to yell at you… After all, you were trying to save me." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact, but somehow, her eyes connected with his. She was relieved that they were no longer on hostile terms and she smiled timidly at him. "Well, now that we cleared our minds from hostility, I will go to sleep." She brushed past him, her hand reaching for the door, but his hand took a hold of her hand, stopping her from moving any further.

"Goodnight." He murmured in a daze, languorously untangling his hand from hers while he watched her pale pink lips part. Without warning, he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall before he attacked her lips, his tongue slipping from his mouth to poke at her lips, begging for entrance. His body pressed hers against the wall and he could feel every curve of her body against his.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she was in too much shock to even complain about why he was kissing her. She became lightheaded and she clutched onto Jack's arms to steady her self while her legs wobbled as if they were turning to water. She could feel his mustache tickling her cheek and her lips curled upwards in reaction. His hands crawled upwards to her face and he pulled her in closer for a furious kiss. Her mind seemed to be spinning in circles and her arms somehow made it up around his neck. She let out an involuntary groan of pleasure, not certain where it came from.

Her deep groan enticed him, making him take it as encouragement to go on. He began to nip at her lower lip, biting then massaging it with his tongue. He could taste her sweet flavor on the tip of his tongue and he plunged his tongue back into her mouth, taking all that he was given access to.

Suddenly, she felt hot searing kisses planted on her collarbone and her head lazily lolled backwards, allowing him to kiss her throat easier. He started to guide her to his bed, slowly placing her in the middle of the bed while kissing her lips. He climbed on top of her, straddling her lower stomach as he passionately captured her swollen lips.

Each of them panted breathlessly in unison and Jack collapsed down on top of her. He felt her soft but heavy breath tickling his ear and he tilted his head, tenderly kissing her lips. He first started out slow but then their kiss started to get rough and needy.

She started to contribute to the kiss, her tongue battling his before she raked her tongue against the back of his teeth, memorizing the insides of his mouth. He tasted so mesmerizing that she didn't want to stop. She felt his hands pull out her shirt from her breeches before his hands traveled up her corset.

She reached up and stopped his hands from traveling any higher. "Stop." She rasped huskily, staring up into his lust glazed eyes that were half-hidden by his kohl-smeared eyelids. Her body seemed like it was about to explode from all their activities, but she knew she had to stop before they would go overboard.

He rolled off her body with disappointment and stared up at the ceiling of his room. He then turned his head, gaping at her tousled brown hair that fanned out around her head, almost looking as if there was an aura around her. Sighing painfully, he looked away to keep himself from temptation. He could imagine those soft lips against his, confused about what to do for she was innocent when it came to kissing. He closed his eyes, remembering his hands crawling up her corset and he moaned inwardly. Why now was he thinking of her under his hands? He couldn't sleep with her on his mind…

Emma finally caught her breath and pushed herself off the bed. "Goodnight." She whispered dreamily before she walked away, feeling as if she was floating over the ground.

"Goodnight…" Jack trailed off as he heard the doors shut quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of something else besides her in his bed. Growling, he had a hard time falling asleep…

* * *

A/N: No cliffhanger this time! :( Aww! No fun for me! Well, anyways, please leave a review! :D I maybe, yes, maybe I might just update before friday comes.


	17. Chained

A/N: Wow! A few days seemed like years for me. XD Anyways, I have worked my butt off on this chapter! XD And I do hope it paid off and everyone enjoys it! I did use some of the ideas from POTC2 so ye be warned. Haha. :D

Anyways, thanks all enormously for the reviews! Whenever I come home from school and check my email for the review alerts, I get so happy when I see them! :) They always make my day wonderful!

And now, I want to give a shoutout to my wonderful helpers! So give a round of applause for **phantomofthecaribbean** and **Captain Tash**. They are always there to help me with my ideas and things and what they prefer to happen! :D Thank you both! :)

Lastly, here is the chapter! It is like double times longer than my regular chapter lengths! :P I do hope everyone appreciates it! And have fun reading this chapter! (And I'm sorry, phantom, but I just had to leave off on a cliffhanger! XD I guess it was too tempting!)

* * *

Since yesterday, all she could think about was his hot lips that burned her flesh with a sensational feeling. Last night she tumbled around in her cot uncomfortably with him lingering in her mind as if he was part of her mind. She sighed drowsily as her eyes closed.

"Looks like you've been through hell." Anamaria commented jokingly as Emma's eyes snapped open with confusion. "What did you do last night? I saw you and Jack walk into his quarters."

"Well, we sorted out things… for a while." Emma replied, leaving out certain details about getting intimate with Jack.

"Like what?" Anamaria pried nosily, arching an eyebrow upwards with curiosity.

"We got into an argument earlier that day and he apologized and then I apologized." Emma slouched down on the railing while she pensively stared at Jack with a dreamy gleam in her eyes.

"Looks more than just an apology." Anamaria quipped, noting the fond look Emma was giving Jack before she stumbled off the railing with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned, feigning to be dumbfounded, but her friend glared back with annoyance. "Why are you so persistent! Nothing else happened save for a small kiss." She hissed quietly before Anamaria grabbed her by her arm.

"He kissed you?" Anamaria growled, her grip tightening on Emma's arm. "I can't believe he's treating you like one of his whores."

"No, he's not!" Emma defended, taking a quick glance at Jack.

"I bet it wasn't a small kiss. Am I right?" Anamaria huffed as Emma nodded her head in defeat. "What exactly happened?"

"Fine! Before I left, he took my hand and he suddenly kissed me. I didn't know what happened to me, but the kiss felt completely amazing and breathtaking. It was almost like living in one of those romance novels I used to read." Emma blurted out and Anamaria nearly was on the verge of exploding with anger.

"Are you insane? Snap out of it, Em! He's using you!" Anamaria stated firmly, hoping it wasn't too late to save Emma from falling for Jack. "What do you expect a pirate that hasn't seen or slept with a wench for weeks would do? You're just a substitute for him to release his lust on!"

"Don't worry yourself over me, Ana. I can take care of myself." Emma reassured as Anamaria grunted. "Let's follow Jack's orders and climb into the dinghy before we miss it."

Anamaria looked upwards, knowing it was already too late for Emma had fallen hard for Jack. Or she was on the road to falling for Jack… There was no way that she could reverse Emma's mind to make her think that Jack was a womanizer. Maybe if she set Jack up to ruin things with Emma, then she wouldn't like him anymore. She smiled to herself, congratulating herself for being so clever.

Jack, Emma, Anamaria, and Will climbed into the dinghy while Mister Gibbs was left in charge of the Pearl.

"Jack, you still haven't told us why you decided to stop here." Will said, rowing the boat while he glanced at Jack for an answer.

"This island contains something unimaginable that lets one rule the seas." Jack answered, not really getting deep in description. The whelp was definitely annoying him by asking questions. All questions would be answered once they got to the island, but no, the whelp had to annoy him with a question.

"And what is said something?" Will queried, turning his gaze to Emma who seemed distant, off in her own little world of dreams.

" The heart of Davy Jones." Emma answered quickly before Jack could say anything. She watched Jack send a scowl her way and she ignored it. She was too busy thinking about last night and the way his lips attacked hers without mercy and the way his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She recalled how she easily surrendered her body to him and how her legs feebly wobbled with a sudden shock and trepidation.

Their dinghy reached the land and they all climbed out; Jack was carrying a shovel and his compass while the rest of them just followed silently, sensing the annoyance that their captain was holding for Will questioned him.

Jack looked down at the spinning red arrow and watched it jolt, pointing directly at him. Frowning, he moved out of the way and trailed the arrow, watching it point to Emma. He muttered some curses under his breath, cursing himself for even thinking of sexual thoughts that included Emma. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking of bedding the lass. Snapping the compass closed, he wobbled over to Will so he wouldn't think about trying to get Emma to hit the sack.

"How much do you know about trying to get Emma to 'it the sack?" Jack spoke and suddenly realized his mistake before he gurgled some strange noises to distract Will's mind. "Uhm. Erm…Euh… How much do you know about Davy Jones!" he said louder, covering up his slightly embarrassing mistake.

"What?" Will stared at Jack, trying to make sure he heard right. "Did you just say trying to get Emma to hit the sack?"

"What?" Jack echoed in a high-pitched voice, plastering on a fake confused look that somehow made Emma's lips curl upwards into a smile when she heard his inflected voice. "I did not." He denied, before he fiddled with his shovel. "How much do you know about Davy Jones is what I said!"

"Oh." Will furrowed his eyebrows and accepted Jack's answer. "Not much."

"Hm..." Jack responded and shoved the compass into Will's hand. "Now, if you want that… the letters of marque, you're going to 'ave to find the 'eart of Davy Jones."

"How is that possible? And how will a heart-," Will asked as he watched the red arrow of the compass spin around and around.

"It just does." Jack said flatly, drumming his fingers on the wooden shaft of the shovel. "No more questions. Just focus on finding this heart."

Will shrugged and watched the needle while he focused on the heart. The needle suddenly jerked to a stop, pointing straight ahead of him.

"Follow it!" Jack motioned for Will to follow it before he trailed behind Will. There was certainly no way possible that Emma was corrupting his mind and thoughts. If he had it his way, he would've made himself corrupt her mind until she was driven utterly insane and then she would come begging to have him. A shadowed smile flitted across his face just thinking about her in his bed and her entire body surrendered to him. He could even visualize his hands running along her body, feeling all her curves and flesh under him.

"Jack!" Will yelled with exasperation, breaking and shattering Jack's thoughts. He was enormously perturbed that Jack actually was thinking about trying to lure Emma into bed. No matter how much he warned Emma, he knew that she would go to Jack, unaware that he was just a womanizer. She may have told him yesterday about Jack being a womanizer, but he noticed Emma missing last night for she went to Jack's cabin. He definitely knew something was going on between the two, especially the way Emma looked when she came back to the sleeping quarters.

"Aye?" Jack replied, mentally cursing himself for thinking about Emma. She was distracting him to death. Perhaps if he ignored her for a day or so then he wouldn't have to think about her. Or maybe if he slept with her, it would definitely get her off his mind.

"It's here." Will tapped the ground with his foot before Jack handed him the shovel to dig while he took back his compass. Will watched Jack sit down while he did all the work. That pirate was definitely infuriating for he was just sitting there while everyone else worked himself or herself to death. Or more just like him self… Emma and Anamaria were just chatting quietly so it was just him that was doing all the work.

A thump was heard when the shovel collided with an object. Jack immediately perked up and shooed everyone away from the pit. There in the pit was a chest with many designs engraved in it. Jack pushed some of the sand out of the way before he lifted the chest out. Snatching the shovel out of Will's hand, he whacked the lock with it, breaking the lock open.

The four of them surrounded the chest curiously as the chest was opened. Inside was a pile of love letters, faded roses, and a smaller chest. Jack took out the smaller chest carefully and pressed his ear against it, as did everyone else. Quiet thumps were heard and Anamaria, Will, and Emma narrowed their eyes with confusion.

"Don't we need a key?" Emma queried, removing her ear from the chest while she gazed at Jack. She tried hard to stare at his entire face, not just his lips, but she couldn't help but stare at his lips. They seemed so perfectly shaped, almost made for kissing.

"Aye. Now all we got to do is travel downstream." Jack answered plainly, but they all just stared back with bafflement. His eyes traveled down from her face to her neck, and there, he spotted a red bite mark that he left from kissing her yesterday. He grinned, knowing that she was marked as his property. "Back to the dinghy." He directed, but froze when he noticed a bunch of strange monsters surrounding them. Well, he could say that they were men that were crossed over with sea creatures.

"Hand the heart over." One of the fish-men spoke up, holding up some type of deformed weapon.

"Run!" Jack yelled before he ran, hugging the chest to his stomach. He took a glance behind him and saw Emma running behind him along with Anamaria. He looked past them and noticed that Will was captured and knocked unconscious.

Emma followed Jack's gaze and stopped running when she saw Will captured. "Will!" she screamed and turned around to save him, but Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. "Let go of me!" she tried to shove off Jack's hand but it was no use. "Will!"

Jack yanked Emma with him, dragging her to the dinghy before he pushed her in. "Leave him be unless ye want to be caught too." He said and threw the chest in before he climbed in. Anamaria already had the oars in her hand and she began rowing as fast as she could.

Emma just stared helplessly at Will who was being dragged away by the fish-men. She shifted her gaze to Jack who was watching her intently, seeming as if his eyes were boring through her head. His eyes suddenly met with hers and she felt as if time was frozen. His eyes were so inscrutable and hidden; she couldn't tell what was held behind them. It was almost as if he never let his guard down… But his eyes were so entrancing and captivating that she couldn't stop gaping at them.

The boat hit the side of the Pearl and they climbed up silently, not even mentioning Will's name, even though he was on each of their minds.

"Where's William?" Mister Gibbs questioned, staring expectantly at the three. He could tell by their faces that something dreadful happened on that island.

"He was left behind." Jack answered before he swaggered away, leaving them behind as he reached the helm.

" I'll… I'll just stand at the bow." Emma excused herself and walked to the bow of the ship, staring out at the ocean. The storm undoubtedly pushed the Endeavour off track and now how was it possible for her to lead them to Shipwreck Cove? She squinted off in the distance and noted a dot off to the starboard side of the ship. Perhaps they didn't get blown off course…

* * *

Many hours later when the sun was setting, Jack approached Emma. "Don't worry 'bout the whelp. He knows how to take care of himself."

She felt a smile form on her lips when he said 'whelp'. Even if the topic was sad, Jack always managed to make some type of jest out of it and made her smile. "Thanks, Jack." She looked at Jack who shrugged.

"No need to thank me." He laughed softly, before his smile faded away. He subconsciously moved closer to her, his head a few centimeters away from hers. He could feel her warm breath puffing against his neck before she arched her head upwards.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips affectionately against his, gently taking his lips between hers. His mustache prickled the skin above her lips and she giggled from the ticklish feeling.

Jack pulled away with bewilderment, wondering what she was laughing about. He saw her rub above her lips and he understood that his mustache was tickling her. He had to laugh for she looked too adorable while rubbing her face with her sleeve.

Suddenly, the ship started to rumble and Emma threw her arms around Jack's neck with surprise.

"Emma, Jack!" Will shouted when he climbed over the railing, flopping onto the deck breathlessly. Emma let go of Jack immediately and ran to embrace Will.

"You're alive!" she laughed with disbelief, hugging Will tightly. "I thought you were dead!" Jack glared angrily at Will, who seemed to be getting all the attention from Emma. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Will hugged her back, soaking her clothing because his clothes were wet. "I got this." He held up a key and Jack immediately ran down from the bow towards Will. "The key to the chest."

"Come to me cabin!" Jack beckoned while he pushed his way between Will and Emma, separating them. He then led them to his cabin and produced the chest from his cabinet. "Key?" he stuck out his hand for the key but Will didn't release it.

"I found my father aboard the Dutchman, Jack." Will said while pulling out the dagger that his father gave him.

"Pass him my regards, eh? Now the key?" Jack said persistently, jutting his hand in front of Will's face.

"I'm going to have to stab the heart. I promised to free my father." Will shoved Jack away from the chest and aimed the key at the keyhole.

The sound of a sword pulled out of its sheath rung in the air and instantaneously, the sword was brought up to Will's neck. "Give me the key, mate."

Will glared irately at Jack before he pulled out his own, swinging it against Jack's. He couldn't just break off his promise he made to his father, but Jack didn't seem to understand that. Or possibly, Jack did, but he was a pirate that acted upon selfish impulse.

" Stop it you two!" Emma snapped as the ship lurched, knocking all of them onto the floor.

Jack immediately dove for the key and yanked it out of Will's hand. He ran towards the chest and inserted the key, listening to the lock click open. He quickly opened the lid and stared at the beating heart. His eyes glistened at the sight of it and he picked it up, shoving it into his vest. Turning around, he faced the tip of Will's sword.

"I'm going to need that heart." Will said sternly, pushing the tip of his sword closer to Jack's neck.

A knock was heard from the door before Mister Gibbs barged in, panting heavily. "Cap'n! Davy Jones is here!"

Alarm flickered across Jack's face before he erased all traces of it. He pushed Will out of his way and walked outside with Will and Emma following behind.

"Jack Sparrow, your debt is due." Davy Jones announced once he spotted Jack out on deck.

"Now how 'bout we negotiate. See, ye slimy ol' git, I got… this…" Jack dug in his vest and pulled out the heart, lifting it up high so Davy Jones could see it. He watched Davy Jones sputter with anger and hatred.

Emma stared at the tentacle-faced man—that could be considered a monster— with horror, surprised at how a creature like that could exist. She blinked her eyes at the monster, thinking that he was just a hallucination, but apparently, he wasn't. She watched his crab claw hand move as he started to yell at Jack.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow!" Davy Jones spat, somehow teleporting from his ship to the Black Pearl.

Jack pulled out a dagger and pressed it against the heart, threatening Davy Jones.

Davy Jones pulled out a sword and knocked the dagger out of Jack's hand before he reached for the heart that Jack pulled out of his reach. "Attack-uh!" he snarled as his crew jumped over to the Pearl, pulling out swords and other weapons.

"Weigh anchor! Quickly." Jack shouted as he parried the attack that Davy Jones made. Davy Jones kicked him with his pegged leg and pulled the heart of his hands before he disappeared back to his ship along with his crew. "Snap to!" he said worriedly before the ship sailed away from the Dutchman.

Soon the Dutchman was far away in the distance and Jack sighed with relief. The ship jerked and Emma peeked over the railing to see white foam bubbles form around the ship.

"Get away from the edges!" Will shouted warningly, pulling Emma away from the side. "It's the Kraken! To arms now! Run out the cannons!"

Everyone began to scatter to his or her positions and Emma glanced around with fear. What was the Kraken? "What's the Kraken?" she asked and froze in her spot when she noticed everyone freeze. She slowly turned around and faced a huge tentacle with many suctions on it. Her mouth fell open at a loss for words.

It suddenly slammed down on the ship, breaking away the railing. "FIRE!" Will yelled and the cannons shot off with a deafening boom. The tentacle retreated and slithered back into the water, disappearing from view. "We have to get off the ship! It'll be back."

"There are no more boats." Gibbs replied before he pulled out his rum flask, taking a quick swig, believing it to be his last.

Emma looked out in the distance and spotted Jack rowing merrily away by himself, leaving them to die. "That despicable yellowbellied bastard." She muttered, feeling hurt that he decided to leave her behind along with the crew to die. She decided not to mention him for it would cause more trouble for them.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will ordered and shoved a gun into Emma's hand. "Don't miss."

All the gunpowder was loaded into the cargo and Will clutched onto the net as it was lifted up. The Kraken's tentacles came back up and started to slam down on the ship, knocking a few crewmembers overboard. "Over here!" Will shouted and swung his sword at the tentacles. The tentacles reached for the cargo and Will let go of the net, falling downwards as the Kraken lifted the net up. "Shoot now!"

Emma cocked the gun and took aim of the cargo. Pressing down the trigger, it fired off and set the gunpowder aflame, burning up the Kraken's tentacles. It suddenly retreated and there was an awkward silence.

"It'll come back. We just made it angry." Gibbs stated and wiped the sweat beads off his forehead. "Cap'n, orders?" he hopefully looked at Jack, expecting him to answer.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said sadly, looking at his ship that would be crushed into smithereens.

"Jack! What about the Black Pearl?" Emma asked, knowing how much he loved his ship. She couldn't help but feel unhappy at the sight of him.

"She's only a ship, luv." He replied gloomily as the remaining crewmembers boarded the boat.

"Why did you come back?" she questioned with a twinge of hurt held in her voice.

"I guess t'is the right thing to do." He muttered lamely before he massaged the mast of his ship, thinking that it would be the last time he would see his ship.

"It is." She offered a fake smile and nervously tugged on her shirtsleeve. "You're not the coward I thought you were." She advanced on him and kissed him ardently, smashing him against the mast. A jolt of excitement ran down her spine as he returned it with much fervor. She was mentally screaming at herself for doing this… but she had to… for Elizabeth. She could taste the betrayal lingering on her tongue as her tongue fought its way into his mouth. She would do anything to save her cousin and this was her chance. He cupped her cheeks with his rough hands and his tongue danced with hers. She grabbed the shackle that was attached to the mast and clicked it closed around Jack's wrist.

* * *

A/N: Whee! Cliffhanger! hehe! :D Any guesses about what will happen next? :P Please leave a review! :) Tell me what you think! I will try my best to update soon! It's almost the weekend! :)


	18. Your life for my life

A/N:Thank you all so much! :) I do owe a huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers! So thanks an infinite amount of times: Odette, Captain Tash, linalove, phantomofthecaribbean, and xheartachex! :P

Meh, I'm not so sure about the next update... I'm getting a feeling that I'm catching a cold. :( Sickness sucks! I got a sore throat, so I might be holding off on the writing! So I'm terribly sorry if I don't update soon! And sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger for a while!

* * *

"Davy Jones is after you, not us." She whispered against his delicious lips and he sneered at her with disgust for she betrayed him. "And you tried to leave without us…" Her mouth parted slightly, almost tempted to kiss him one more time before she left him to his death.

"But it didn't count because I came back." He retorted scathingly as he tugged his chained hand.

"It's only fair if we left you like you tried to do to us." She replied aloofly and tried to walk away but his free hand clamp down on her wrist, holding her to her spot.

"Pirate." He said mockingly as she pulled away from him with repugnance, although his hand was still attached to her. Hatred was cooking up in his stomach as he stared at her with emptiness. How could she do that to him?

"Emma, Jack, hurry up!" Will shouted, climbing back up the ladder to glance at the two, not noticing the shackles that were clamped around Jack's wrists. He then climbed back down and waited patiently for them to climb down into the boat.

"Jack elects to stay behind!" Emma shouted loudly so the crewmembers could hear. She tried to pry his hand off her wrist, but her attempts were useless.

"If I'm goin' down, you're comin' wiv' me." Jack said as his grip on her tightened. She just glared at him with bitterness and he understood her anger because he betrayed them. Well, he almost betrayed them… if it weren't for him coming back… "As does Emma!" He yelled, adding her in so she would die with him while he dismissed the hateful scowl she was giving him. "Your life for my life." He smirked coldly as she struggled in his hold.

Will looked at the crewmembers with hesitation. He couldn't stop Emma from her decision so he decided it would be best to leave. "Cast off the lines." He said quietly, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy when hearing of the death of her cousin. The boat sailed away from the ship and the Kraken rose up to devour the Pearl along with the two remaining crewmembers.

Jack finally released Emma when the boat was far enough away. She sent him a dirty look and refused to look at him. He cursed as he yanked furiously at the chains while she didn't even bother to help him. An oil lantern caught his eyes and he looked at Emma for her to hand it to him, but she just turned her back to him. Sighing, he pulled out his sword and hooked the tip of it into the loop of the lantern. He smashed it against the mast and poured the oils onto his hand before he struggled to squeeze his hand free. After many tries, he pulled his hand free before he advanced on Emma, anger suffusing through his veins.

Upon hearing the roar of the Kraken, Jack turned around as the rotten drool of the Kraken covered him and Emma. "'Ello, beastie." He greeted it before its mouth opened wider, preparing to swallow the both of them.

Emma let out a petrified scream and clung onto Jack as the sea monster ate them in one bite. She closed her eyes as she felt like she was falling off a steep cliff. She held onto Jack as if her life depended on him and screamed louder. She could feel her hair whipping around her face as they continued to fall.

They finally collided with solid ground and she was still hugging Jack tightly.

"Ye can let go now." Jack said as Emma opened her eyes to peek at her surrounding.

"I wasn't holding on to you in the first place." She huffed and dropped her arms to her side, scoffing at him. He was the reason why she was there in the first place! She scanned around herself and she noticed she was on the Pearl and it was not even a bit broken. Frowning, she looked at Jack to see his response to their surroundings.

"If anything, ye were holding on to me while ye were screaming bloody murder." He retorted while he wore a smug smirk.

"I was not." She denied before she grunted, stomping towards his cabin. "If it wasn't for your damned idea to get us all killed, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"It would be your 'damned' idea for ye tried to kill me." Jack corrected and advanced on her menacingly. Now was the time to make her pay for her mistakes. His eyes turned to slits as she stepped backwards, almost tripping over herself. "Now, my dear, isn't the best of times to be blaming things on me seeing that I 'ave the authority here."

"Who gave you authority here?" she argued, trying to not show her fear. She watched him reach for his pistol before he whipped it out, pointing it at her. She gulped as he shoved the cold barrel of the pistol against her throat while her back hit the cabin doors. She could feel her legs trembling and she placed her hands flat against the wall to support herself.

"This." He replied gruffly, digging the pistol further into her neck, stopping when she winced visibly. With her completely in surrender to him, he could do anything he wanted to do to her, even murder her like she did to him… Or maybe he could sleep with her first. His lips connected with her throat and he could hear her frightened whimper as he licked her skin. He sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck and she shivered against him.

Her body seemed to be betraying her for her body was screaming for more of his delectable torture. She didn't know whether to scream with fear or to relax into his arms. But it seemed like her body was making the decisions for her because a moan escaped her from her mouth.

Jack removed the pistol from her neck when he was certain that she was hypnotized by his seduction. The sultry look in her eyes made he want to tear off her clothing right then and there, but he wanted to tease her a bit more. He brought his lips upwards, his mustache brushing against her chin as he traveled upwards. Discarding his pistol to the ground, he kicked it far away so Emma wouldn't get any ideas from it. He draped his arms around her waist and pulled her close while his lips met with hers, kissing her brusquely.

Her hands reached up and clutched onto his dreadlocks, yanking his head lower. They tumbled to the ground with Jack on top of her so she wouldn't escape. He ran a jeweled hand over her body, trailing from her neck to her thigh, his hand affectionately squeezing her thigh. Her ragged panting reached his ears and he made a move to take off her shirt.

The world around her appeared to be spinning around and around as each burning kiss he planted on her skin drove her to the verge of her insanity. Her shirt soon was ripped off her, revealing her burgundy corset.

Jack's eyes widened greedily as he soaked in her newly revealed skin. He began kissing her shoulder, leisurely traveling lower until his mouth reached the top of her corset. He was painfully aching to see her fully naked underneath him. Bringing his lips back to her lips, he passionately kissed her, his tongue twirling around in her mouth.

It was the point of no return; he couldn't stop himself even if he told himself to. He needed more of her; he wanted her only, to feel her warm flesh under his hands. His nimble hands began working to tear off her breeches…It definitely was more than what she actually owed him.

* * *

A/n: Please leave a review! Thanks much!


	19. Curiosity can Lead to Dangerous Things

A/N: Thanks all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm not feeling too well today so I do apologize if my chapter isn't that great! Anyways, here is the chapter that I wrote!

* * *

She snatched his hand, stopping him from going any further. "I don't think now is the best of times for this… especially when I hardly know you." She breathed, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her; she hardly even knew him and yet, she was displaying various emotions and actions that a married couple would do: kissing and almost sleeping together. What would her dead mother think of her? And what would Will and Elizabeth think of her? And it wasn't as if she loved the pirate…

Jack growled with frustration; it was going to be another one of those times where he couldn't have her. He awkwardly sat up, watching her fix her clothing and throw back on her shirt. "You know, we could get to know each other… in the bed." He suggested hopefully, widening his eyes pleadingly.

"No thank you, Jack." She puffed, trying to catch her breath. She stood up and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, combing it. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as he stared at her with those desire-filled eyes.

"Why not?" he arose from the ground also, taking a few steps towards her. "We are very much a like, you and I, I and you, us."

"Why are you so certain?" She furrowed her eyebrows with perplexity, wondering what in the world was he trying to do. Perhaps, he was attempting to seduce her once more with his witty comments and his deceiving words.

"One word, luv. Curiosity." He purred seductively, arching his head towards hers. "You long for freedom. You want to be away from society and roam the seas… You want someone to admire you and show you the pleasures… And one day, you won't be able to resist."

She let out a halfhearted laugh and leaned further against the railing and noticed that they were somewhere in the middle of a desert. "Curiosity, you say?" she arched an eyebrow at him, watching him force on a strained grin. "Perhaps you are curious… To have the chance to be admired… to have what you want in your grasps… to taste it." she caught on to his little game and opened her lips wider to taunt him.

"I do want to taste it." he lowered his head furthermore and his lips twitched, itching to kiss her but she pulled away.

"But knowing that curiosity can lead to dangerous things, I suppose it would be safer if we stayed away from it." she nearly smirked with satisfaction as he frowned with disappointment. "I find it interesting that we are stuck in the middle of a desert, don't you think?" she commented before she sauntered away, smiling at her grand success in mocking him.

"Damn her." he muttered angrily and slapped his forehead with his hand before he ran his hand down his face, stopping at his goatee. And how was he to cope when he was on the verge of tearing off her clothes? He went to chase after her, but halted when he realized he would give her the satisfaction of winning again for she would reject him once more. Oh, she wasn't going to win just yet… He would woo her to his bed later on when she would forget about now. But for right now, he had to focus on getting her out of his head for it was terribly painful to have sexual tension lingering in his body.

* * *

It was later on that day when Jack approached her in the galley, wearing a confident grin that made him look certain that he was going to win her over. "Rum?" he kindly held out a rum bottle and she took it from his hand.

"There's not much to do on this ship." She complained and took a quick swig of rum, enjoying the feeling of it burning her throat.

"I can think of many things we could do… on this ship… that we could do right now… right in my bed." He slyly offered and sat down on a chair across from her, smiling seductively, had he not been the womanizer he was and offered to marry her, she would've accepted immediately.

But since when did she think of him as a husband? She snarled at herself mentally, scolding herself for thinking of such idiotic thoughts, thoughts that a lover would think of. _Oh, stop it_—

"Stop what?" He wrinkled his forehead with utter confusion, adding to her stupefaction for he heard what she was thinking. It was not quite possible that he was a mind reader, so she concluded she must've said her thoughts aloud.

"Nothing." She quipped apprehensively, wondering if she said any more of her thoughts aloud; she would be completely terrified of his reactions if he did, and for all she knew, he would probably try to woo her to his bed even more. But no harm could come from a little flirting, could it?

"Mind a grand ship tour from your favorite infamous captain?" Jack offered with full intentions of bringing her to his cabin and locking the doors behind them so there would be no escape. He had to grin at his choice of words… and his objective.

"I already know the entire ship. Will showed it to me." She replied as his hand brushed over her hand that was holding the rum bottle.

"Ah, but he failed to mention that I certainly am a better tour escort." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed at him.

"You are so conceited." She released the rum bottle, letting him take it. She stared at his face, watching him stick out his lower lip and widen his eyes, pouting. "Fine, I will come along and take a humble tour of your ship!" she mocked and arose from her chair while he did the same. He offered her his arm and she linked her arms with his before they set off.

"We'll be starting from the hold." He said with his best 'escort' voice, trying hard not to smile when she giggled at his foolishness.

* * *

"Look, Jack… I'm sorry for chaining you to the mast." Emma said solemnly, guilt creeping into her mind. "I… I knew it was after you and I was trying to save the rest of the crew."

"Em, don't look at it as it's a bad thing. Let's just say it's a good thing we're here." He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"Why is it a good thing?" she queried, blinking with confusion as to why was he even considering that this place was a good place to be.

"Because ye can spend time with yours truly." He answered nonchalantly, keeping a straight face until she started laughing.

"Well, I better get some 'shuteye' as you say it." she teased and headed for the hatch.

"Now, 'old up there!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his cabin. "We didn't finish the tour just yet. Me cabin is the last room." He smirked secretly as they entered his cabin.

"I am certain I know your cabin quite well." She said, reluctantly trailing behind him. "Thanks, Jack, for the magnificent tour." She took a few minutes to examine the room before she turned to exit.

"Don't ye want your free gift?" he chose each of his words precisely to lure her to his bed.

There was a strange glint in his eyes that told her he was up to something, but she decided to let it pass. "A gift after such a magnificent tour? I don't think I deserve a gift, rather yet, you would be the one that deserves a gift." she replied, unaware of his intent to trick her into his bed.

"For being the best spectator, I do believe you deserve a gift." He grinned charmingly, his golden teeth showing. He took a step forward, and if she wasn't mistaken, he looked as if he was about to kiss her, but he couldn't kiss her because kissing was for married couples... for lovers…

Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her head upwards, believing that he would steal that kiss from her. Instead, she felt a cold object pushed into her hands and she looked downwards to see a rum bottle. She quickly took back what she thought and blushed furiously, feeling fairly stupid for thinking he would kiss her.

"Think of it as a gift from me to you." Jack smirked with delight as she stared at the bottle with a tremendous amount of bafflement. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." he produced another rum bottle and clinked it against hers. "To ye for being the best spectator here!" he proclaimed gleefully and pulled out the cork in the rum bottle.

She managed to settle down her embarrassment and smiled before she copied his actions, pulling out the cork of the rum bottle. "And to you for being the best escort!" she raised her bottle up high before she tipped the bottle over, drinking some rum down.

* * *

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted with disbelief upon hearing the death of her most beloved cousin. It couldn't be possible that she… that she died… "It's not true… she can't…. It's not possible!" she stared at Will who returned a gloomy look.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He whispered, watching her hopelessly slide to the ground, eyes filling with tears of grief. "But there is a way to rescue her and Jack…"

She immediately arose from the ground and desperately clutched the bars of her cell, eagerly waiting for the answer. "What way?" she queried, a relieved light coming back into her eyes.

"We must sail to Singapore and speak with Sao Feng." Will answered determinedly.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! I'm not so sure when I will update but I will try my best to update soon! I'm estimating that I will probably update in a week or two. But I'm not really sure. Anyways, thanks for reading and do leave a review!


	20. The Pirate and the Civilian

A/N: Thank you all so much my wonderful reviewers! Here are the wonderful reviewers from last chapter: **Skomie**, **Odette**, **Captain** **Tash**, **linalove**, **TeamBrack**, and **xheartachex**! Thanks very very much! All the reviews mean so much to me! I hope I don't have too many grammar or spelling mistakes in my chapter! I did work super super hard on this chapter! And with my cold and all, it makes my brain non-functional, if that's even a word! An example of my brain not working right was when I did all the wrong math problems for my math hw and then I had to re-do all of them, staying up till midnight! Anyways, I do hope everyone likes this chapter! Especially cause it is long! And I do admit that I love the ending of my own chapter! :)

And reply to my anonymous reviewers:

**Odette**- Hello there! Thanks so much for sticking with my story so far and leaving such wonderful and cheery reviews! They bring a smile to my face! :D I will never give up on this story! Even when I am sick with a cold! ;)

**TeamBrack- **Hi! I'm so happy you found my story and absolutely adore it! And thanks so much for the amazing review! :)

**xheartachex**- Hello! Thanks so much for the fantastic review! :) Glad you liked the chapter! :D I always love it when people say that they like/love my chapters! It makes me feel so happy!

And that's about it! Sorry if my A/N was long, but hey, I got a lot to say! So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Goodnight Jack." Emma said genuinely before she walked out the doors, heading to the hatch. It seemed so awkward to head down below and find no one there except for herself. She expected someone to be there at least, but it was absolutely empty, leaving a vacant feeling in her mind. It was just too strange to not hear the creaking of the men's cots and the snores that they made. She always had a way of knowing each and every one of them was there, whether it was the way they snored or the way they breathed quietly. She lied down on her cot, missing the feeling of people nearby.

Turning over on her cot, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep while she attempted to push the lonely thoughts away. Somehow, her eyes flew back open and she stared at the wall, counting the lines engraved in the wood. Why was it so hard to fall asleep?

She must've been lying there for hours for her eyelids felt heavy but she still couldn't put herself to sleep. She stood up from her cot and stretched before she decided to take a walk out on deck to clear her mind of her thoughts. Once she was out on deck, she spotted a faint orange glow from Jack's cabin and she wondered if he was still awake at this hour.

She took a small step to his cabin before she stopped herself, deciding against going to check if he was awake. She then hesitantly tried again, her hands lightly touching the wooden doors as if they were fragile. Pushing them open quietly, she took slow steps inside incase he were to be asleep. She walked in further and she could hear his faint snores as he was sleeping at his desk, his head bent over and his hand clutching onto a rum bottle. She quickly turned around and headed back to the doors, hoping she didn't wake him.

"Emma." He mumbled and she suddenly whirled around upon hearing her name, tripping over her own feet, sending herself to the ground while she let out a small shriek of surprise. "Who touched my rum?!" Jack's head snapped up immediately before he glanced around the room with bafflement, his eyes landing on Emma who was sprawled out on the ground. "Couldn't resist, eh?" he teased happily, his lips turning upwards into a mischievous dark smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"What?" she furrowed her brows, gazing questioningly at him. "I couldn't sleep, that's all." She said sheepishly, erasing her confused look and replacing it with a guilty smile. "Sorry for waking you. I didn't mean to wake you but I wanted to see if you w—,"

"Were still awake." He finished for her, and she let out a quiet bashful chuckle. "Well ye got my attention, luv." He laughed vociferously, his deep voice sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"I didn't mean to… I… I'll just go back below." She dragged her feet towards the exit, embarrassed to have waked him. "Where it is so… lonely." She murmured to herself, but to her fortune (or misfortune), he heard her solitary remark.

"You are welcome to stay 'ere for the nigh'." He suggested while his mind began thinking of all the festivities he could do with her in his bed. "After all ye did wake me from me peaceful slumber."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." She refused politely, although having his bed did seem more comfortable than her cot. And she wouldn't be so lonely with him accompanying her…

"Well, if you change your mind, me offer is still up." He winked at her, making her regret her decision.

"In that case… um… You wouldn't mind if I stayed for the night?" she said nervously, unconsciously chewing her lower lip while she tugged on the hem of her sleeve. She hoped she didn't sound too desperate, but she really was in need of the bed.

"Not at all." He smiled warmly and stood up from his desk, gesturing to his side cabin. "The bed is all yours." His smile turned into a devious smirk that was not caught by her. He would make her feel guilty for taking up his bed and then just like he predicted, she would offer him to share.

"And where are you going to sleep?" she went into the side cabin before she looked at Jack who pretended to be a gentleman.

"The chair, o' course." He answered brightly before he plopped down onto the chair next to the bed to emphasize what he meant, although he had no intentions of sleeping on that uncomfortable chair.

"You can't! I mean, this bed is yours and I don't want to steal it from you… I think I'll just go back below and sleep there." She took a couple steps out of the room but Jack called for her to come back.

"No!" he shouted, sounding a bit desperate. Well, things weren't going quite according to plan, but he could always shift his little plan around. "I'll make us a fair deal, savvy? We share the bed, t'is reasonable."

"I suppose so—," she replied and he immediately cut her off.

"Great!" he said, sounding entirely chipper, and pulled her back into the room. "Any side ye prefer, luv?"

"Doesn't matter." She said, hoping she wasn't causing him too much trouble. "Thanks for letting me sleep here." She climbed into the bed and crawled under the sheets while Jack removed his shirt and took the other side of the bed. "Sleep well." She whispered, blushing at the sight of his impeccably tanned torso and he grunted softly before he blew out the candle on the nightstand, darkening the room.

She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, attempting to go to sleep. She turned over as her eyes opened, facing Jack, who had his hands propped under his head. She watched him stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before he suddenly looked at her, surprising her. She gazed at him silently for a while before she whispered, "What are we doing?" She knew she sounded completely childish but she didn't care because she loved seeing a smile on his face.

"I don't know." He smiled, his golden teeth showing. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She replied simply, matching his huge smile. "You know, you are the first person that I ever shared a bed with."

"And I shall be flattered to know that." he joked while he enjoyed the soft giggles that made her body shake.

"And I shall be flattered that you find that completely amusing." She laughed louder and Jack joined in with her laughs. Soon, their laughter died down and they returned back to their first actions, gazing into each other's eyes silently. "Did you ever feel tired but can't sleep?" she queried, breaking the silence that usually felt strange, but this time, it wasn't strange at all; the silence seemed more like a warm silence, a peaceful and friendly tranquility.

"Aye. Rum usually 'elps." He reached up and took a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I don't think rum will work for me." She smiled sincerely at him and it suddenly crossed her mind that she enjoyed his presence. It was a strange feeling that started deep down in her stomach; the way her stomach flopped when he talked and how he'd always make her smile. It was plausible that she actually thought of him like a close friend, a friend like Will, but it positively wasn't conceivable that Jack was more than a close friend.

" Perhaps this would work?" he leaned over her, locking his lips with hers before he began to deepen the kiss. He could taste the faded flavor of rum on her tongue, causing him to smirk.

Her body tensed for a second before she let herself relax, slowly returning the passionate kiss. As he ended the kiss, she arched her head upwards for more, even though she knew she shouldn't lead him on. She quickly let her head drop back down onto the pillow and gaped at the ceiling, questioning herself about his kiss. Why did he kiss her? Didn't he have any idea that kissing wasn't for just friends? She wasn't even betrothed to him and he was kissing her. If he had any understanding that kissing was for only lovers, not for—

His lips latched onto hers again, interrupting her analysis of the kiss. This time, the kiss was hot and sloppy, although with Jack's skills, sloppy was still like a normal kiss. Deciding that he claimed her lips too much already, he broke the kiss off, although in his mind, there were never enough times to kiss.

He returned to his previous position, his hand under his head and his elbows sticking out, but this time, he looked at her. Her eyes blinked shut and her uneven breathing slowly evened out. He then threw an arm around her waist and pulled her close before he breathed in her womanly scent.

She felt a weight around her waist but she was too tired to open her eyes to look at the object. Instead, she just cuddled further into the warmth, smiling. His kiss actually worked…

* * *

It was another day in the locker, although they hadn't a clue that they were in the locker.

She could remember last night clearly—or one could say, early morning—the way his perfectly shaped lips captured hers. It was so… affectionate… unlike anything she tried or heard of before. His lips were so magical when they were on hers, making her mind spin with a mysterious feeling, not a bad mysterious feeling, but a good mysterious feeling that made her insides feel warm and fuzzy. She had to wonder why was she thinking about his kisses? But was it wrong to think about his kisses? Absolutely! She didn't even love-

"You seem troubled." Jack interrupted her thoughts, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Ah , yes! What—no!" she stammered, her voice coming out as a squeak. "I was just reminiscing about home and how much I miss it." she lied, bringing her gaze to the ground to make it look as if she was morose.

"I could… make you feel more at home… that is if you want me proposition." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Which is…" she looked skeptically at him, wondering what he plan was now, for his plans always seemed to have flaws for her in it, allowing him an advantage over her.

"I say we pull up a bottle o' rum and drink our little black 'earts out and Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and there you have it! You forget all 'bout your humble abode." He suggested, watching her shrug.

"Or I could just stand here…" she trailed off as he quickly dragged her to his cabin. "Or we could just follow what you said…"

"Aye!" Jack pushed her down into a chair and grabbed a rum bottle off his desk. "Rum s'always the best." He pulled out the cork and placed the bottle in her hand, watching her warily stare at the bottle before she took a sip.

"Do you know how long we'll be here for?" she questioned as she handed the rum back to him.

"That is not for us to know, but for the people who will find us, savvy?" he sat down on a chair next to hers and gulped some rum down before he placed the bottle down on his desk.

"I do hope they'll find us soon." she said, gaining an incredulous stare from Jack that seemed to make her regret her words.

"Dear ol' Jack isn't enough to satisfy you, eh?" he pouted and pretended to be offended by her words.

"I didn't mean it that way! You're satisfying enough…" she watched his lips twist into a small grin and she knew she said the wrong words again, "I mean… I don't… that's not what I'm implying! I just… there's nothing here but sand!" she sputtered, actually believing that he was hurt from her words, but then suddenly realizing that it was just a mischievous trick he played on her. She sighed with annoyance, letting out a boisterous grunt. "That's not very nice!"

"What isn't?" he feigned to be dumbfounded and arched an eyebrow upwards.

"You faking to be hurt! I can't believe you…" she trailed off with disbelief before a smile spread across her face as she retorted back accusingly, "Pirate."

"Stole the word right out o' me mouth." He laughed, slowly arising from his seat, making his way behind her chair, draping his hands over her shoulders. Suddenly, his voice completely changed into a low husky and seductive voice, so smooth that it made her insides flop around. "You know, facing dangerous obstacles is the inevitable for a pirate…and I for one, being a pirate, do prefer the dangerous route… if ye catch me drift…"

She narrowed her eyes with misunderstanding, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Recalling yesterday's teasing, she finally realized he was replying to her 'curiosity can lead to danger' retort. He undoubtedly was trying to seduce her once more, but she wasn't that foolish to be outsmarted. "But what if I don't prefer the dangerous route, as you were saying." She felt a devious smirk form on her lips as he tapped his chin with utmost thought.

"Ah, but the problem comes here, where you, in fact, aren't a pirate, so undoubtedly the rules do not apply to you." He grinned lecherously as she quickly cowered back in her chair with defeat. "After all, you're the innocent civilian that the pirate can chose whether to plunder and ravish before 'e kidnaps ye and ravishes ye again." A content smile grew on his face, seeing that he now had the upper hand.

"But the civilian can always give a fight." She said as he began circling around her with that charming smile that taunted her.

"But the chances are, the pirate always wins." He trailed a finger from her right shoulder, across her back, and to her left shoulder, deliciously eying her as she shivered.

"The navy men would've came by now." She whispered pleadingly, but it only added to his dangerously enticing smile.

"And yet, they haven't, so this concludes that the pirate always gets what he wants." He stopped his circling and halted right in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes with a predatory gleam.

"Not if the civilian wins the fight." She argued back, jumping out of her chair to make Jack back down, but he just wouldn't for he loved to tease, and he stayed right where he was, making her body press against his.

"Pirates do have backup plans, such as this." He stole a quick kiss from her, leaving her in a baffled daze. "And that's why the pirate always wins." He could tell that he left her speechless because of the way her mouth hung open and how she stared at him with confusion. _Again, Captain Jack Sparrow leaves the lasses speechless _he smiled at that thought, but frowned when she began to speak again.

"So do civilians." She kissed him back instantaneously, startling him because he would have never expected her to kiss him willingly. She quickly retreated from the kiss as she pondered to herself about how bold of a move she made. She was too bold and what exactly made her kiss him? She mentally groaned as she realized that he seduced her again! And she promised herself that she wouldn't be outsmarted, but apparently, she was.

He stared at her with bewilderment, shocked that she would even dare to kiss him in that manner for she always acted to be repulsed by the idea of kissing him eagerly. Perhaps, she was faking an act and she secretly enjoyed his kisses. He reminded himself to steal more kisses each time he would see her. "In that case, the pirate finds a flaw in the civilian's plan." He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, leaving her defenseless before he kissed her cheek, sprinkling many more kisses on her face as he traveled to her lips.

"The civilian then will immediately make up for the flaw, like so." She freed her hands from his grasp and took a hold of his wrists, using her body to push him against the wall while she held his hands out to his sides. She wasn't going to lose just yet…

"Then so will the pirate for he is the crafty speck of mind." he turned her over so that his body was crushing her, unable to escape. "And is rather handsomely charming."

She snorted at his haughty response, although the words were true… True? She shook her head with disagreement. Since when did she think of him as handsomely charming? _You always did _the little voice in her head answered and she snarled inwardly at it. _**Do go away!**_ She hissed mentally at the voice. "Let's say that it is fortunate that the civilian isn't interested in 'handsomely charming' pirates but nice honest men."

"But this certain pirate is able to woo said civilian who is useless to the pirate's charms." He rasped quietly in her ear as she quivered in his grasp. She was definitely useless when it came to his charms…

"This civilian has enough common sense to break through the wooer's spell and that's why the civilian wins." She smiled triumphantly as Jack seemed to rethink over her words.

"Not if the pirate ravishes the civilian first." His face broke out into a successful grin as his hand began to toy with her soft hair. He brought his head lower and stole a kiss from her, kissing her briefly and lightly on her pink lips.

"Will the pirate ever let the civilian win?" she questioned softly, sounding weak to his attacks before his hand snatched her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Not if the pirate had it his way, no. The pirate will certainly want to ravish, plunder, and pillage the civilian again until the civilian is left breathless." He grinned broadly, his eyes dancing with mirth and impish cheekiness.

"Hmph." She pouted with defeat, not noticing the proximity of their bodies until she felt him push her even further against the solid wall. She began to wiggle in his hold, but he just wouldn't let go of her. "Then the civilian pleads for the pirate to have mercy." She said, taking short breaths between each word as she struggled to free herself.

"The pirate won't until the civilian admits she actually enjoys his pillaging." He nipped playfully on her earlobe, sending a thrilling tremor through her body.

"It would be a lie for the civilian to say that." She retorted, sighing when he licked her earlobe soothingly.

"So the pirate would be lying if he had mercy for the civilian." He buried his face into her hair, nuzzling her head while he smelled her.

"Fine then! Stubborn pirate." She huffed with defeat, although she wasn't willing to admit that she lost yet. "And what would the pirate do next with the civilian?"

"He would take the civilian aboard his ship to make her his personal servant…" he paused wistfully before he added with a smirk, "And bed warmer." He watched her cheeks burn with red and he felt a satisfying feeling swell up inside of him.

"And if she refuses?" she leaned forwards subconsciously, forgetting that she was supposed to win the argument and not actually fall for it.

"The pirate will have to have his ways with her until she finally gives in with greatest bliss." He pronounced, releasing his grip on her wrists so his hands could avidly run over her body.

"Say if she escaped from his strong grasps and ran far from him." she licked her dry lips to moisten them as he flowered simple yet sweet kisses on her neck.

"She won't get far because he will hunt her down." He mumbled into her neck as his hands took hold of her waist. "And make her his and his only."

"And if she asks if the pirate loves her?" she blurted out, blushing feverishly at her boldness to even ask him that question. Of course he didn't love her!

For a moment, he was wordless and froze with his lips on her neck, but he regained his composure quickly. "The pirate will ask if she loves him back." He breathed hotly on her throat, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"She will say when the time is right." She felt his lips kiss her chin gently and she felt the need to return the favor by kissing his cheek.

"He will ask when is the right time." He smiled as he felt her soft lips against his cheek, meekly traveling to his nose.

"And she will simply say, when he loves her back." She whispered against his lips before she locked lips with his passionately. She didn't know why they were even talking about love, and why did she mention it, but that seemed like the most trifling matter at the moment, for his lips were all she could think of. She couldn't possibly love him… but his lips were too delicious to ignore… too tantalizing for her own good.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this is considered a cliffhanger, so I'll just leave it as whatever anyone wants to consider it as. And for the next update, I'm not entirely sure when I will be able to update! I am the V.P of activities for my newest 'community service' club, so I am going to be a very busy person! So I don't really know when I will be able to update! And also, I got speech and debate practice tomorrow after school and a cabinet meeting on friday after school and lastly, I got a speech and debate tournament this saturday so I will be out the entire day, so no time to write! But I'm assuming my next update will be some time next week! So until then, ta! And leave a review! :D Please?


	21. Nothing's Impossible

A/N: Hello again all! It's been a week since I last updated! A long long week! Anyways, I have been very very busy this week so I had very little time to write so I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. And for my speech and debate tournament, I got 5th place! Yay! LOL! That's a bit off topic... And I'm not so sure about how good this chapter is but I hope it is sufficient enough! I did write two versions of this chapter, but I decided to go with this version because I didn't like the first one I wrote. And thanks so much my wonderful reviewers! Thanks very much** xheartachex**, **linalove**, **Captain Tash**, **phantomofthecaribbean**, **PURPlEMONKEyBRUCAS** and **NinjaBxtch**! I love you all! :D So here is the chapter and I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

She couldn't recall what happened yesterday, but all she knew was that her body felt an ache. She felt a strange weight on her waist and she peeked under the sheets to see a tan arm against her pale skin. Why was she naked? Her eyes followed the bare arm and landed on a nude body. Her breath hitched with an impetuous gasp as the sheets slipped from her shaking hands.

Suddenly, the events from last night came slamming down into her mind. She remembered him asking her for permission before he came crashing down on her, sending her into a painful bliss that sent her to her own personal heaven. At first, the pain was unbelievable and tears leaked from her eyes, but Jack kissed them away, his lips gently brushing over her cheeks. Her lust clouded her mind then, for now she regretted every bit of her time spent with him.

She rolled over on her side and stared at the pirate that easily ravished her yesterday evening. His eyes were so peacefully closed and his mouth was slightly parted as he breathed. Soft snores came from him and she smiled sadly at his beautiful face. She reached up and touched his cheek, enjoying the way his warm skin felt against her hand.

Withdrawing her hand, he snoring came to a halt before his eyes sleepily blinked open. "No regrets?" he asked quietly, causing her to blink with stupefaction, surprised that he would even care about hurting her, after all, he got what he wanted.

"None." She lied as he pulled her closer to his body. She placed her hands on his firm chest and she snuggled her head under the crook of his neck. Yes, she did have regrets, regrets that he would no longer even give her a second thought and leave her for some whore, even though there was no whore to turn to where they were residing at currently. "What are we doing today?" she mumbled against his neck.

"Perhaps a repeat of yesterday's events?" he joked as a chuckle rumbled from his throat. He was grinning happily on the inside for he finally had his way with her. That evening melted away his frustration with an indescribable ecstasy…

"I think I'll get some fresh air." She climbed out of the bed and picked up her clothing that was scattered around the room. She lazily threw them on while Jack's eyes watched her intently. She gave him a forlorn glance before she walked outside to contemplate about last night. Climbing up the stairs to the helm, she placed her hands absentmindedly on the wheel.

She definitely ruined herself… What if she got pregnant? And what would Jack think of her then? But since when did it matter if he cared or not? Well, he should because he slept with her… But the question was, did she love him? No. She waved the question away as completely impossible; she couldn't fall in love with a mere pirate. And how was it possible to fall in love with someone that she didn't even know for a full month?

_But oh no, this isn't just a mere pirate, it's Captain Jack Sparrow _her mind retorted and she scoffed with annoyance. "Like it matters?" she said aloud and she gripped the spokes of the wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white. _Yes because you have feelings for him _that little voice in her head taunted. "Do not!" she yelled before a hand landed on her shoulder, sending a jolt of surprise through her body.

"Do not what?" Jack questioned, placing his rough hands over hers, so she was in between his arms.

"Nothing." She smiled tentatively at him and found herself leaning into his embrace. "Nothing at all."

"If ye insist." He smiled that uneven smile he had and it crossed her mind that she wished that she were to be the only woman he saw in his eyes.

_You have to love him; you slept with him and you definitely love his extremely annoying yet amusing obnoxious moments _her mind screamed at her. She grunted at the voice in her head and pulled her hands away from Jack. She didn't love him, did she? Nothing was impossible… Maybe she did love him… only if he loved her back. "Jack? Will you stay with me forever?" she questioned meekly, sounding so quiet as if a child had said those words. "Promise me you will?" she pleadingly looked up into his eyes, nearly beseeching him to say yes.

"Aye… I promise." He released the wheel and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. "No worries, eh?"

"I love you…" she absentmindedly said, not realizing she said those words aloud until Jack's grip on her waist tightened. Why did she say that if she didn't even love him? It seemed as if the wrong words came out of her mouth…

"What?" he queried, not certain if he was mistaken or did he actually hear her say those words. Noticing her uncomfortable gaze, he then knew she had said it. He was unprepared for that… so unprepared he didn't know what to say back. He didn't love her… He could only love the sea… He watched tears well up in her eyes and before he could blink, she fled from his arms, running below deck. He felt a throbbing ache in the pit of his stomach to see her like that… It was so strange, nothing like he felt before…

Emma ran as fast as she could, stumbling over her feet a couple of times in the process. She made it to a brig and ran inside it, slamming the iron bars shut behind her. She collapsed onto the floor and huddled up in a corner, drawing her knees to her chest as choked sobs shook her body. She just slept with him and he didn't return any feelings at all… She felt so low and dirty… and sullied…tainted… She rubbed the tears away from her eyes but they kept on gushing out like a rainstorm. She gave herself to him and in return, he gave her nothing back…

* * *

He had searched the entire ship for her, but there were no signs of her… He had felt the need to chase after her and tell her his feelings, but by the time he found his feelings, he didn't know where to search. The only place that he hadn't checked was the brig and he was certain she wouldn't show up there. "Emma?" he called while a figure curled up into a ball caught his attention. He walked inside of the cell, slowly advancing on her incase she was sleeping. "Emma, luv." He cooed softly, sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." She mumbled into her arms, drawing her legs closer to herself for comfort. She did love him… after all possible reasoning… there was nothing else to describe how she felt towards him. It wasn't a fleeting fancy or a miniscule mistake; she truly loved him. But she couldn't figure out how could she be so blind as not to see love coming?

"You'll 'ave to talk to me sooner or later." He placed his hand on her shoulder as she sniffled.

"I prefer later." She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to look at Jack. "Please go away." She begged and scooted away from Jack, his hand slipping from her shoulder.

"Fine." He stood up and gave her one last solemn glance before he walked away. It was too hard to speak to her that way… when she was trying to ignore him and block him out from her mind. He was just about to tell her his feelings, but he supposed he had to wait till later.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was an unexpected twist, eh? XD Don't forget to leave a review! :D


	22. Friends Again?

A/N: Hello! As the usual, I want to thank my lovely reviewers! :D And my fantastic readers that have been following this story! Soo... this chapter is short! Maybe I should write longer chapters... hmm... Well, I'll try! Oh, and this chapter might be a little disappointing cause of certain characters! Just for the heads up. :P Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And as always, don't forget to leave a review! :)

Reply to my anonymous reviewer:

**Odette- **Thank you very very much for the sweet review! :) And thanks for the congrats! :D Yes, everyone is sad in the story. -tear drop- XD This chapter, they will work it out... somewhat-ish. :P Hope ya like it! And thanks for sticking with my story! :) -Hugs, Chrissy-

* * *

It seemed like hours since she had been in the brig and she finally decided to emerge from it. Her eyelids felt heavy and tired and her cheeks were crusted with dried salty tears. Her stomach gurgled loudly due to the lack of food, but in her mind, she wasn't in the mood to eat. She felt sick to her stomach and nothing could make her feel better.

She sluggishly dragged herself to the crew's sleeping quarters, hulling herself to her cot before she dropped down into it, wrapping her trembling hands around her stomach while she curled up into a ball. She bit her lower lip and wished for once that she was back at home with her mother… and she wished that she were the one that burned down with the house instead of her mother… Maybe she would have never fallen in love with Jack and maybe they wouldn't have ever met.

"Ready to talk?" Jack said softly, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. He received no reply, but he took it as an impetus to speak. "Why don't we forget 'bout last night?"

She pretended to ignore his words, although his incisive words sunk into her mind. _Forget?_ She blinked while she kept her gaze on the wall, feeling a hollow sensation brew in her stomach. Did he hate her that much to want to forget?

"Come on, luv. Don't be this way." He reached out and pushed her hair back, his fingers lightly grazing over her neck. He couldn't bring himself to say those three words back to her… If she only understood that pirates couldn't love anyone for it could cost them their life. If he loved her, he wouldn't be able to stand her dying. Pirates faced a dangerous life and he wasn't ready yet to let her into his life… and yet… he slept with her…

She held her shiver back, trying not to show any emotions. How could she not be this way? He broke her… but she loved him… A stray tear trickled down from the corner of her eye as she thought of him. "Go away." She muttered in a hoarse voice before she cleared her throat with annoyance. She could almost see him standing behind her, blinking with confusion at her empty voice. "Go away." She said in a firmer voice, but she heard nothing that notified her that he moved.

The sudden shuffle of feet walking away didn't appear to faze her. She then began to count the lines on the wall before she reached her hand out, feeling the wood. If she were only a piece of the ship, Jack would admire her so…

She rolled over and there was Jack, but she expected him not to be there. "I said, go away!" she huffed and rolled back over so her back was facing him. "I don't like you!" she snapped immaturely and crossed her arms.

"You weren't saying that last nigh'." He teased, but it wasn't helping her lighten up at all. He realized his mistake in saying that and immediately wanted to retract his words but it was too late.

"Then I hate you." She grumbled, continuing her habit of staring at the wall. "Go burn your bloody rum-soaked self with your rum."

"Why would I do that?" he smirked; he was slightly happy that she was talking to him, although her words weren't very kind to him. "T'would be a waste of perfectly good rum… and a waste of a certainly beloved pirate."

"I'm certain of that." She replied wryly before she grabbed her pillow from under her head and placed it on top of her head. "Leave me alone." She mumbled from under the pillow.

"What was that? I'm 'fraid ye 'ave to speak much louder. Me ol' ears can't hear so well." He teased mockingly; he heard her perfectly fine, but if this was a way to make her speak, then so be it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and removed the pillow from her head before she tossed it at him.

Jack ducked and dodged the pillow, grinning victoriously. "Missed." His eyes trailed the pillow that flew across the room and landed on the other side.

She raised her hand and threw her hand at him blindly, whacking him in his gut. "Did I miss now?" she mocked and before she knew it, she was flying out of her cot and onto the ground. "That's it!" she arose from the ground, narrowing her eyes at him with utmost loath. She lunged at him, her hands aiming for his neck but his hands shot out, grabbing a hold of her wrists.

He shoved her against the wall as she panted for air. He leaned forward, his lips so close to hers, but she kicked him in his shin, causing him to let go of her with pain as he crumpled to the ground.

She kneeled down next to him and pulled his dagger out from his belt, quickly pressing the blade against his throat. "Tell me one good reason why I should spa-," she suddenly was grabbed by the front of her shirt and her lips met with his as the dagger slipped from her hand. She slammed her fists on his chest to make him let go but he just wouldn't. Unexpectedly, he rolled over so he was straddling her and broke the kiss off.

"I know you're angry, but if ye just listened to me." He snatched his dagger back up and shoved it in his belt before he pinned her arms above her head. He had to admit that she looked so sexy when she was angry and feisty.

"Get the bloody hell off me." She squirmed from underneath him, not knowing that she was actually arousing him.

"Not now, luv." He gritted his teeth together, hoping that she would stop wriggling. "Just hear me out."

"Fine… I'm listening." She said irately, annoyed by the fact that she was even allowing him to speak to her and even more annoyed that he kissed her while she was trying to kill him.

"I think we should start over." He suggested but only got a huff in response. "Do ye always 'ave to make it this 'ard?" he sighed with defeat, knowing the only way to get her to forgive him was to apologize. "Em… I'm… sor…sss…" He could see her looking up at him with a new interest and it was frustrating him that she was looking at him that way. "I'm sorry, damn it!" he huffed stubbornly and a small smile flitted across her face at his irritation. "So… what d'ye say? Ye forgive your dear pirate captain?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip, his face looking so irresistible that she wanted to forgive him.

"Under one condition." She said, although she wasn't certain that she wanted this condition. "We're just friends." She could feel the ache growing again in her stomach; she didn't want to be just friends but her mouth was doing all the talking. It had to be done... for he couldn't love her back...

"As friends, don't we get special privileges?" he asked, feigning innocence, but she returned an irritated look. "Fine. We 'ave an accord." He grabbed her hand, giving it a firm shake to seal their deal. It was going to be hard to resist temptation…

* * *

A/N: And for the next update, I'm counting on... tomorrow? Or if not, then probably a week or two. I have another speech and debate tournament coming up so, I'm staying after school for 2 hours for 2 days. So I may not have the time to write! But I will try not to give up on this story! Please bear with me? If not, I understand... -sniffles- So... don't forget to leave a review! :) It is much appreciated! :D


	23. Don't ever stop

A/N: Thanks so much my wonderful reviewers! I managed to write this chapter just for my fantastic reviewers and I hope it is good. My day was pretty bad so I hope it didn't affect my chapter.

* * *

A week had past and her little deal was driving her crazy. How could she be so stupid to even ask that? Just friends? Who was she joking? She was completely infatuated with him that she couldn't stop daydreaming about him. Ever since their accord, he didn't attempt a single thing on her; their relationship was so platonic and boring. It was almost as if they weren't even friends but just like neighbors that would wave a friendly greeting and mind their own business.

Sighing, she cursed at herself mentally for being so idiotic and stupid for even thinking of such plan. She sat down and stared across the empty deck, hoping that Jack would break their accord and become more than friends.

"If ye wished to be more than friends, all you have to do is say it." she looked to the side to see Jack leaning against the railing, his legs crossed at his ankles.

"Beg your pardon?" she tilted her head at him and he began to walk towards her.

"You're thinking it." he smirked and plopped down next to her. "So why don't we 'ead back to me quarters and 'it the sack?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she warily eyed him and he shrugged innocently.

"'m nothing but a figment of your mind." He replied airily, waving his hand in the air to express what he meant.

"What? That's not possible." She huffed, annoyed with Jack playing his games.

"Not probable, ye mean," someone said from the other side of her. She turned her head and saw another Jack leaning against the railing.

"I'm mad…" Emma muttered looking between both Jacks that happened to be part of her imagination.

"I'd say it's more like brilliance than madness." The Jack on her left replied before he began to chew on his fingernails.

"Oh please. Who would ever think of you?" Emma huffed and blinked, hoping that they would disappear but they didn't. "I'd have to be mad to think of you!"

"Who are you talking to?" Jack approached her from the hatch and Emma glanced besides her to see nothing but thin air.

"Uhm… No one. Myself!" she said nervously, although she seriously doubted that she was talking to no one. Was she just seeing hallucinations? "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled with a twitch of his nose before he sat down next to her. This friendship relationship wasn't working for him and he hoped that this friendship thing wasn't working for her either. Nothing a little persuasion could do… "So…" he drawled, leaning so close to her face that turned to face him.

"Yes?" she whispered, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips that were begging her to kiss them. So tempting… but she wasn't going to be the one to break their agreement.

"Rum?" he held up a bottle and she snorted before she shook her head.

"No thanks." She replied, sarcastically thanking him in her mind for ruining their moment. He seemed like he wouldn't break the agreement either so maybe she would have to be the one to speak up. Their relationship seemed as if it was under false pretenses and it was bothering her that Jack and her were acting like fakes. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" he replied while drinking his rum, glancing at her.

"Never mind." She bowed her head with disappointment, angry with herself because she didn't have the guts to say it to him.

Removing the bottle from his lips and placing it on the deck, he had a feeling that she was too afraid to admit that she secretly wanted to be more than just friends. She didn't even know that she was driving him to his last bit of insanity. He faced her fully and waited for her to look at him before he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer until his lips met with hers.

Catching her by surprise, she remained taut in his grasp until he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless. "What was that for?" she asked dreamily, hoping that she wasn't hallucinating again and if this was a hallucination, the kiss felt amazingly good and real.

"So friends aren't allowed to kiss?" he asked, widening his eyes innocently yet impishly.

"Well… first off, you wouldn't kiss Will." She commented, smirking when Jack scrunched up his face with disgust.

"That's because he's a man… and a whelp… and possibly an eunuch." Jack reasoned, pulling his hands back to himself.

"So again, you are really saying that the female sex is inferior to the male because you treat each of them differently." She scooted away from him for some space, despite how much she wanted to sit next to him and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

"No. I'm saying that a man wouldn't appreciate being kissed by another man, savvy?" Jack replied, slowly inching his way closer to her before he slithered an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, so you're saying that I would appreciate being kissed by a man." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Aye. But more specifically, that man is Captain Jack Sparrow." He captured her lips, his tongue delving into her mouth before she even had a chance to register what was happening.

She felt his bristly moustache poking her skin above her lips, the familiar feeling making her smile. She was certain he was feeling the same way she was feeling, so empty and cold inside, yearning for each other. She returned the kiss with much fervor, her lips moving in sync with his.

Breaking off the kiss, Jack reached up and caressed her face with his hand, slowly running his fingers down her cheek, watching her close her eyes and take in a sharp intake of breath.

She placed her hand over his, holding his hand to her face, the move so desperate yet intimate. "Don't ever stop." She whispered, opening her eyes to glance at him with sadness. Would he ever return her feelings? She brought his hand to her lips, placing a small kiss on his palm.

Jack took hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb across her palm in circles. "I won't, if ye ask me to." He replied quietly, his eyes locking with hers and before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other, their lips meeting. He didn't give a bloody damn anymore about not loving her because he was a pirate; those past few days have been of torment, almost as if he was in a living hell. How much he hated being ignored by her and how much he wanted to kiss her tempting delicious lips…

The feeling of his lips against hers was so unfathomable yet enthralling; she could barely even think with his lips moving so magically against hers. She just wished he loved her back…

Pulling away slowly, a sincere smile spread across his face. "Ye forgive me for real this time?" He released her hand and gently ran his hand over her cheeks affectionately.

"Yes." She leaned forwards and kissed him on his lips, feeling that empty hollowness in her stomach dissipate.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	24. Saved yet not Saved

A/N: Hello there my fellow readers! I am so so sorry I've been neglecting this story for so long! I really was busy and had other priorities such as school events. I went to another speech and debate tournament and unfortunately, I didn't win anything. But it was fun nonetheless. XD I didn't have much time to write and I have a lot of homework to focus on right now so I hope this chapter doesn't seemed rushed! I tried my best so please please review? And I owe a huge thanks to all my reviewers! I don't know how to thank everyone for all their support and encouragement so I hope this chapter is good enough. And I want to give a shout out to my latest reviewers! So thanks to: **NinjaBxtch**, **PURPlEMONKEyBRUCAS**, **xheartachex**, **Skomie, Odette**(Thank you so much for cheering me up with your lovely review) , **linalove**, **Captain** **Tash**, **phantomofthecaribbean**, and **Lucille** **Brown**.

Oh yes, and before I forget to mention, I did change the title of my story. So My Cousin, Your Life will now be called A Clandestine Life. Just incase anyone was wondering why I made this change, well, it seemed more appropiate for the title. Seeing as in the beginning of the story, I didn't know where I was taking this story, but now I know a little more where I'm taking this story. Anyways, thanks all for bearing with me!

* * *

_A month later..._

Emma snuggled closer to Jack as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Will we ever get out of here?" she asked, tilting her head up to look into his beautiful entrancing eyes.

"Aye. One day." He smiled reassuringly, although he was just saying it to bring her hopes up. He wasn't certain that anyone would come to save them and according to the code, any man left behind was left behind.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything you've done for me." She picked up one of his dreadlocks and examined the trinkets that were intertwined in it.

"No need to thank me now, luv." He grinned, enjoying the way she was giving her attention to him.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you…" she trailed off apprehensively, staring directly into his brown eyes. This concern wasn't a small one but a huge one and he had every right to know… Even though she was afraid of his reaction, she had to tell him. She had thought over telling him many days ago and she finally came to conclusion that she was going to tell him.

"Go on." He beckoned with a gesture of his hand before his hand on her waist drew invisible circles.

"I—," she started to say but she was interrupted by the rumbling of the ship.

"What's that?" he frowned, removing his hand from her waist and he peeked over the railing to see a bunch of crabs carrying the ship. "That's interesting." He pondered aloud.

"Jack. This is important! You have to listen to me!" She cried with exasperation, but he waved her off with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm certain it isn't that important. T'is not like you're dying or something of the like." He replied and kept his eyes on the crabs. "Right now, where these crabs are carrying us is important."

"But this is important!" she huffed and clutched onto his arm, causing him to spin around and face her with solemn eyes.

"Listen, luv. I know ye 'ave something to say, but our main focus here is if we're getting out of here or not." He said calmly, patting her lightly on her arms before he returned his gaze to the creatures while she stomped away from him.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll- I'll… I'll stab myself!" she screamed, glowering angrily at his back until he turned around with annoyance clearly written on his features.

"I know you're stubborn but it can wait." He sauntered to her and kissed her lips, hoping that it would calm her.

Once they pulled away from the kiss, she snapped, "You think a silly kiss could stop me from—,"

He kissed her again, capturing her words into his mouth. He could tell that she was slowly succumbing to him and he grinned against her lips. Pulling away, he waited for her to say something but no words came. "Now, come, come, dear." He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her with him to the helm. He squinted his eyes and stared off into the distance, seeing water. They were out of this god-forsaken place at last.

Emma smiled when she spotted her cousin near the shore. "It's Elizabeth." She ran out of Jack's arm and to the railing to get a better view.

The ship finally made it into the water and Jack lowered a dinghy for the both of them. Allowing Emma to climb in first, he went after her and rowed the dinghy back to the shore.

"I can't believe Elizabeth is here!" Emma exclaimed happily to Jack who just rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. She waved at her cousin in the distance and grinned. Maybe she didn't have to kill Jack after all… She stood up in the dinghy and jumped into the waves, swimming the rest of the way to the shore.

Her feet finally made contact with the sand and she began running until she reached her cousin, hugging her. "You're here!" she laughed with disbelief, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Yes." Elizabeth giggled along as Emma released her. "My father was expecting me to not rely on you so he tried to take me back to London. Anyways, I got the letters of marque for Will. We'll talk later, shall we?"

Jack climbed out of his dinghy and stepped onto the shore as his crewmembers ran towards him. It was rather quite unexpected that they'd show up.

"Jack! Beckett is taking over the seas. He has the heart of Davy Jones." Will said, standing next to Elizabeth. "We need your help."

"Ye are still needed to meet with the Brethren Court." Barbossa spoke up, gaining a frown from Jack. "So which way ye going Jack?" He drummed his fingers on the map in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Jack huffed tenaciously, grimacing at the thought of Barbossa on **HIS** ship. "Seeing that I have a ship and ye don't… let's just say I'm not in the mood of letting ye on."

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa grinned and pointed a wrinkled finger at the Pearl.

"Where? It must be a tiny little thing—," Jack retorted, but Emma interfered their bickering.

"Stop it! There's a more important matter at our hands and it would be best if we settled it civilly." Emma stepped in between the two, receiving incredulous stares from the two men. "What?" She said with annoyance.

"She's right." Will piped up as Jack grunted irritably.

"Fine." Jack said, glaring once at Barbossa who rolled his eyes before Jack looked at his crew. "All hands to the boat!"

"You heard the captain!" Mister Gibbs shouted and ushered the crew into the boat.

Emma searched the crowd for Anamaria and found her behind a few crewmembers. "Ana!" Emma shouted, running to her friend before she embraced her into a hug. "I missed you."

"Did Jack try anything on you? If he did, I'll kill him—," Anamaria said before Emma interjected.

"No. Nothing happened." Emma replied nonchalantly, feeling slightly guilty for lying to her best friend. "He was a true gentleman that didn't try… he may have attempted a few things, but I managed to… avoid them."

"That's the Emma I know." Anamaria smiled, and patted her friend on the back.

"Yes…" Emma whispered softly, glancing briefly at Jack before she looked back at Anamaria.

"Into the boat!" Jack hollered to them, waving his hand at them. Now that they were back, they needn't worry about being stuck in the middle of a desert with no contact of any human.

"Aye, captain!" Anamaria strode to the boat with Emma trailing behind. Taking a quick glance at Emma, she noticed Emma staring at Jack with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

"What?" Emma said quickly, looking at Anamaria with widened eyes. "No! No. What makes you think that?" She was absolutely certain that Anamaria believed her…

"Oh… because you're staring at him?" Anamaria said flatly, glaring demandingly at Emma for a correct answer.

"That doesn't mean a thing." Emma retorted nervously, climbing into the dinghy behind Anamaria who turned her head to glance back at her.

"I'm certain it doesn't." Anamaria said sardonically, as Emma huffed with irritation.

"It doesn't." she replied, although she knew Anamaria wasn't convinced with her answer and wouldn't stop bothering her until she coughed up the truth. But still, she wasn't as much bothered with Anamaria than her other important fact that she needed to tell Jack. Maybe it was best for her to not even tell him… Maybe he didn't want to listen to her…

"What did ye want to tell me earlier?" Jack asked, sitting down right next to Emma, gaining everyone's attention in the boat.

"Nothing… It's not important anymore," she whispered, casting a fake smile at him that turned into a frown as she looked at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Are ye sure?" he questioned again, noting her uncomfortable gesture. He was quite certain that she wanted to tell him something and now he was regretting pushing her away so quickly. Perhaps he would find out what she wanted to tell him later.

"Yes." She whispered, hoping her voice won't crack because of the tears filling up in her eyes. She bent her head a little more downwards so her hair was forming a dark curtain around her face, hiding her from all spectators. They were saved from this dreaded place, but her heart wasn't saved... if he only knew what she wanted to tell him...

"Row the oars." Jack ordered before a crewmember started to row the oars.

* * *

_Later on..._

"Elizabeth?" Emma whispered quietly in the shadows, catching the attention of her cousin.

"Emma? Where were you earlier?" Elizabeth asked, only to get shushed by Emma. "Why are we whispering?" she lowered her voice.

"I… I have something to tell you… privately." Emma replied quietly, waving her hand at Elizabeth to beckon her forth. "Come quickly and do not say a single word of this to anyone… not even Will."

"What is it that I've sworn to secrecy?" Elizabeth queried following her cousin into Jack's cabin. "You can always trust me, Emma. I would never tell anyone if you ask me not to."

"Good because I'm counting on you to keep this safe with me and me only." Emma pushed the doors shut behind Elizabeth before they walked into the side cabin, far away from the door. She perched herself on Jack's bed before Elizabeth mimicked her actions. "I—I…"

"Yes? You… what?" Elizabeth encouraged, frowning with wonder and worry. What was it that was so difficult for her to say?

"I think I'm…" she glanced nervously at her cousin who was looking at her intently and nodding her head for her to continue. "I think I'm pregnant." She sputtered out weakly before Elizabeth looked as if she was about to die.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth exclaimed, staring in shock and horror at Emma. "With who! Who is the—,"

"Sh!" Emma hissed, silencing Elizabeth for a second. "Jack…"

"Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth echoed before Emma nodded her head quickly. "We must take you to the doctor immediately once we get back to Port Royal!"

"But I don't want anyone else to know! Do you have any idea how my father would react to this? I am a shame to my family! A complete disgrace to everyone…" Emma bit back a sob as Elizabeth stared sympathetically at her.

" Not everyone. Not Jack or me." Elizabeth said as she rubbed Emma's back. "Do you love him?"

"I told him I love him but it was a mistake. I can't love him." Emma sniffled, rubbing her dripping nose. "Because he doesn't love me back."

"He does. He just has trouble admitting it." Elizabeth said as Emma scoffed with disagreement.

"Hardly." She blinked away a few tears and stared blankly at the ground. "I would never be admired by him because I'm just not good enough for him."

"It's not about being good enough. Sometimes, you fall in love unexpectedly and it goes on from there." Elizabeth explained, hugging her cousin. "And by my knowledge, the way he looked at you earlier in the boat, I could tell he loves you back."

"I really don't know. Just… please don't tell anyone. And I'll seek a doctor clandestinely." Emma plastered on a fake smile as Elizabeth arose from the bed.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. And I'll be here to help you. You need to rest so I'll come and visit you later." Elizabeth walked out of the room and exited the cabin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for reading and reviewing! :) Poor Emma, right? Anyways, please leave a review and I'll try my best to update soon as possible! Thanks again!


	25. The Unwanted Child

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :D I owe an even huger thanks to my fantastic lovely reviewers! All the reviews made my day and I am super super happy and ecstatic! Here are the fabulous reviewers for last chapter: **Odette**(To be honest, I wouldn't want to spoil the ending so I cannot answer your question, unforunately. :D Sorry. But thanks very very much for taking some time out your precious time to leave an amazing review), **Captain** **Tash**, **linalove**, **NinjaBxtch**, and **phantomofthecaribbean**! And a few other reasons why I felt in the mood to update are that I'm getting my braces off next week! WOO! Retainers rock! And I took the PSAT today and I'm still alive! LOL! Yes, and otherwise than that, here is the chapter! Enjoy all! :D OH yes, and sorry to break it to all of you but this chapter is a bit depressing. Well, the ending of this chapter ends on a happier note, but anyways, without further distraction, read on! :)

* * *

He could tell something was wrong with Emma; it was the way she looked, the nervousness and apprehension in her brown eyes. If she would tell him what this was all about, he wouldn't be this riled up over something that probably wasn't _that_ important. It already had been a day since they were saved from the Locker and her secret kept him up all night. He mentally cursed at her for being so taunting and deliciously lingering. "Emma," he called from his position at the helm, staring at the woman who tormented him during the night, "Accompany me at the helm."

"Yes, captain," she scurried up the steps to the helm, standing to the right of Jack. She desperately avoided making eye contact with him, hiding that fact that she was carrying his child, the unwanted child he created with her.

"Tell me what you were going to tell me yesterday." Jack demanded, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes while she shook her head hesitantly.

"There's no need to dwell over the past. It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. As you said, we must focus on our way out of here." Emma purposely evaded answering his question in hope of making him forget about it. "If that is it, I must go speak with my cousin."

"Aye…" Jack trailed off as she left the helm, gliding eloquently down the stairs and down into the hatch, disappearing from his view completely. It was entirely frustrating that she wouldn't answer him. It was a simple question that could be answered with a mere word, but no, she had to make it extremely difficult.

"Elizabeth!" Emma hissed in the galley. She needed to find Elizabeth to talk about Jack, but apparently, Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Maybe Will whisked her away and now she had no one to talk to except—

"Em. What are you hiding?" Anamaria queried from her spot at a table, surprising Emma, for she hadn't expected anyone to be in the galley. "When I know something is wrong, I won't stop until I find out what is wrong."

"But… you don't understand. It's not that easy to tell you or anyone as a matter of fact. And the last thing I need is you to get riled up over… nothing." Emma explained with an annoyed sigh.

"If I were to get riled up over something, it isn't nothing." Anamaria stood up from her chair, walking toward Emma. "Now what is it? It can't be that hard. We are good friends, aren't we?"

"It's not about friends or not. This is… difficult to explain…" Emma knew she was losing but she couldn't give up without a fight.

"What is it?" Anamaria pressed persistently, not willing to giving up. She had to find out what she was hiding, whether Emma would spit it out now or later; she would find out anyhow. "If it makes it easier for you to speak, we could head down to the storage room and you could tell me there."

"No… It's just… I'm…" Emma broke out into sobs, throwing her arms around Anamaria. "I can't… he is so… I—," Tears poured out of her eyes like no tomorrow, droplets of water streaking down her face quickly and blurring her vision.

"Can you _please _tell me?" Anamaria said softly, patting Emma's back awkwardly.

Emma wiped her eyes with her sleeves and rubbed her nose. "Can I-I trust you t-to keep t-this a s-secret? And don't t-tell Jack." She withdrew a shuddering breath, trying to relax her panicking mind.

"Em, you can trust me." Anamaria said as Emma pulled away. "Now what is it that has gotten you this upset?"

"I… slept with… J-Jack… and-d… I'm carrying his… child." Emma whispered between her uneven breaths. She held her breath, watching Anamaria's reaction that looked as if she was showing sympathy.

"He persuaded you to fall in love with him." Anamaria said, staring sadly at Emma. She knew Emma's fate… just like any other woman that was with Jack. After he slept with the woman, he would leave her for good… abandoned and lost… for the rest of her life… "I ought to kill that man!"

"Don't! Just keep this quiet… you promised." Emma said pleadingly. She was nearly on the verge of getting on her knees and begging Anamaria to keep quiet.

"Aye, I did, but this doesn't mean that he'll find out sooner or later." Anamaria said sternly, feeling a pit of anger grow in her stomach for Jack. She told him to not touch Emma but did he listen? No. He knew Emma was vulnerable and he decided to hurt her. Once he finds out, she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. "Just relax Emma and everything will be fine. My shift is starting so maybe we can catch up on things later."

"That's fine… I'll just find Elizabeth." Emma muttered as her friend walked away. If anyone had any idea how her father would react to this news… or anyone in Port Royal, London… the entire country of England… She would be the laughingstock for many years and no one will ever let her live it down. Her father would probably bring out a leather whip and beat her to death until her life was knocked out of her. She knew Jack didn't want this child… well, she assumed he didn't want this child. Why would a pirate even care? He was nothing but a greedy selfish pirate that got his ways only. Maybe if she were beat to death, just maybe… the child wouldn't come and die along with her.

She hastily ran out of the galley and up the stairs leading to the deck. Her eyes darted around frantically, searching quickly for any weapon… or anything that could be used as a weapon. She squeezed her fists into tight balls, scanning her surroundings, her eyes landing on Jack. An idea struck her, a very foul idea, and she stormed her way to him. Possibly if she made him mad enough, he would hit her… he had to… to save… her.

"Jack!" She called venomously, glaring angrily at the man who started it all. "I can't believe you won't listen to a word I say! You ignore me and you wave me off like a piece of scum! Is that how you treat every woman!" she shouted furiously at him; crewmembers around them started to stare at the commotion.

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes with confusion at her unexpected temper tantrum.

"Yesterday, you told me what I wanted to tell you was unimportant! But it was important and you didn't even try to listen to me! What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed heatedly, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving him a shove. "You malevolent bastard!"

"Luv, I don't know what's wrong wiv' ye—," Jack replied, but was cut off immediately by her rage.

"What is wrong with me! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" She spat, throwing a fist at him, but he stepped back so she missed. "Am I worthless to you? Hm? Is that it?"

"Now listen here, Em. I'd rather not discuss this with a whole audience so mind if we head to me quarters?" Jack said calmly, although his head was boiling with anger at such insults she threw at him. Glancing around, he noticed his nosy crewmembers staring at them as if they were a giant spectacle. "What are ye filthy toads looking at?" he bellowed, glaring at each crewmember until they looked away. "Come on, luv." He beckoned her to follow him through his gritted teeth, leading the way to his cabin.

Once the doors were shut behind the both of them, Jack quickly faced her with a scowl. "Would ye mind explainin' that?" he demanded threateningly, his fingers twitching with anger.

"No." she said with a sly smirk, trying to infuriate him as much as possible.

Let out a growl of exasperation, he began pacing around the room. " Will you answer the damned question?"

"I gave you reasons." She replied nonchalantly, walking right in his path. She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek, listening to the smacking sound of flesh colliding with flesh as his head swung to the side, his beads clinking together harmoniously. "It's because I'm worth anything to you! You don't even try to listen to me!"

Jack flexed his jaw before he fixed a glare at her. If she wouldn't stop with her accusations, he might be inclined to do something not very… kind to her. And about caring for her… he definitely cared for her more than he wanted to admit… "I most definitely didn't deserve that. One more slap and you'll find out that—," he was interrupted by a swing of her hand flying across his face, sending his head to the side once more. He drew his hand back and slapped her on the face, knocking her down to the ground from such a hard blow. Suddenly, he looked at his own hand as if it were poison before he glanced at her crumpled body on the floor. He never dared to strike a woman… except she pushed him past his limits. His hot guilty conscience made him regret hitting her; he bent over to offer her his hand, but she didn't move. He craned his head to look into her eyes but her hair shaded her face.

Water filled up to the brims of her eyes, threatening to spill out any second. She could feel the pain on her cheek, the feeling of a thousand needles poking into her skin, yet it was just a slap. It didn't matter anymore… the blow wasn't strong enough to kill her or the child. She squeezed her eyes shut, hating herself for trying to make him hate her. Her lower lip was trembling and her throat seemed to become constrained and tightened, restricting her breathing. "I want… you to…hit me…"

"No." Jack said firmly, realizing that she wanted him to hit her all along… but why? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relax himself. What was wrong with her? "Emma, what's wrong?" He never seen her this way during all the time he had spent with her and suddenly, she changes and does these abnormal actions… He opened his eyes to watch her sad form.

"Nothing." She quipped nervously, raising a hand to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "I'm just sleepy." She murmured gloomily, pushing herself to a standing position. "I'll be below… deck."

"Why don't you sleep here?" Jack suggested kindly, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, leading her to his bed. As she lied down on the bed, he brought the covers to her neck, tucking her in. "Sleep well, darlin'." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and sauntered out of the room slowly, his gaze lingering on her until she was out of his view.

"Jack," she called hesitantly, watching him walk back into the room. "Could you stay here with me?"

"Aye," he answered, retreating back into the room, sitting down on his bed. "I didn't mean to… hurt ye." He touched her cheek, watching her wince as he touched the bruise he made.

"I know…" she smiled a watery smile before she bit her lower lip, forcing herself to stop the tears that were compelled to come out. "I haven't been myself lately." She choked out, feeling angry at herself for even thinking about killing their child. She was just too overwhelmed with her problems and she became blinded with her frustration and irateness. Their child may be unwanted by Jack, but she found that she actually would love this child… the child created by heated passion and love between Jack and her, although she wasn't sure if he loved her anymore… She pulled her hands out from under the blanket and grabbed Jack's hand, holding onto his rough hand while she shut her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for reading! :D Please leave a review! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions and thoughts! Thanks!


	26. The Betrayer among the Lot

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Life has been a bit busy for me so I will be updating less frequently. I do owe millions of thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Odette, linalove, Captain Tash, phantomofthecaribbean, and Bella. And I owe a special thanks to Captain Tash for being there for me when I had the writer's blues. I was about to give up on this story for a while but she was there for me, encouraging me to go on, so thank you so so much! I dedicate this chapter to you, Cap'n Tash :D! And I apologize to my awesome reviewers and readers for my lack of enthusiasm for this story. I just had this weird feeling that people were losing interest in my story. So, I hope this chapter is enjoyable and please leave a review! Even though the chapter is sad... Not that I'm going to spoil it right now or anything... And do forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have a lot of time to proofread it! And I didn't want to hold this chapter off.

* * *

The sudden movement of the ship rocking side to side made Emma jolt out of the bed. She darted out of the room, her bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor. She pushed open the doors and ran outside, spotting everyone running back and forth across the deck. "What's going on?" Emma asked with confusion and ran alongside of Jack.

"We're rockin' the boat." A crewmember replied and before they knew it, the ship was tilting over.

Emma clutched onto the railing with all her strength, her arms trembling as her feet dangled in the air. She could feel her grip loosening and she looked at Jack for help, but he was looking in the other direction. She clenched her jaws tightly and tried to hang onto the railing although her hands started to feel sweaty and slippery. "Jack! I'm slipping." She watched him face her with worry written all over his features.

"Just 'old on a bit longer." He said comfortingly, his eyes landing on her hands that were almost slipping off. Suddenly, the ship submerged under water and he blinked, the salty water stinging his eyes. He looked where Emma was previously to see nothing but the railing and water. Glancing downwards, he saw her sinking deeper and deeper. Something inside of him—that something being his heart—started to beat wildly with alarm and fear. He could hear a loud ringing in his ears, even though they were plugged with water. He had to do something! Anything! To save her…

Emma felt the weight crushing down on her, pushing her farther down into the dark oblivion. She used her arms to propel her upwards, swimming quickly to the railing. She felt the need to breathe but she forced herself not to. She could feel her cheeks bulging out, aching for more air, but she could do nothing to stop it. Her hands reached out, latching onto the railing of the ship before the ship started to accelerate upwards. She felt a hand on her arm and she tilted her head to see Jack holding on to her.

Suddenly, they were above the water, coughing out water and breathing heavily for more air.

There was an instant anger growing inside Emma's head, anger towards Jack for he didn't try to warn her that they were going to flip the ship over. She could have gotten crushed inside the cabin, or even worse, she could have died in there! She forced herself to relax and stood up, sulking away back to the cabin. Maybe it was best for her to hide in the cabin and not be seen by anyone at all…

Everyone returned to their positions, not noticing Emma slink off, except for Anamaria and Elizabeth.

"That man better do something…" Anamaria muttered under her breath, watching the doors of the captain's quarters shut slowly.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth queried, believing she was mistaken about Anamaria's words.

"Nothing." Anamaria replied quickly, shaking her head with disappointment.

"You are talking about Jack and Emma, aren't you?" Elizabeth said before Anamaria nodded her head slightly. "She loves him and I know that he loves her too… even if he is too stubborn to admit it. Maybe if we put in a hand to help them…"

"Aye." Anamaria smirked, deviously eying Jack at the helm. She climbed up the stairs to the helm, approaching Jack, who seemed deep in thought. "Sparrow."

Catching Jack off guard, he swung his head to the side, glancing at Anamaria with bafflement. "Aye?"

"Emma's a bit downhearted 'bout home… Maybe if you could talk to her. Elizabeth and I tried to help." Anamaria smiled inwardly as Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. "She's in your cabin." She nearly laughed at his expression because it was just a set up for them to talk.

"Take over the helm." Jack ordered her, watching her take over the helm before he started to run, but he stopped himself, resuming in a saunter instead to not look as desperate. He climbed down the stairs and turned, facing his doors and approaching them. Pulling his doors open, he warily walked inside, finding his main cabin empty. "Emma?" He heard some sniffling in the other room and he followed the sound.

"Yes?" she replied, her voice sounding muffled; he couldn't tell if she was crying or if she was covering her face with something.

He found her sitting on a chair in the side cabin, staring blankly at the wall. "Somethin' wrong?" he pulled a chair up next to her and sat down on it before he reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"No… What makes you say that?" she whispered, glancing at him with confusion. Did someone just tell him that she was pregnant? She felt sweat beads form at the top of her head, waiting for his answer about her pregnancy. Would he hit her like her father would? She closed her eyes and winced, silently pleading him not to hurt her.

"Because Anamaria said ye were homesick." Jack said worriedly, wondering why she was wincing.

"Oh." Her eyes flew open and she tilted her head. "Well I'm not."

"Then there is something wrong!" he exclaimed before he grabbed her hands, holding them between his. "Now what is it?"

"Nothing. I just… can't…" Emma trailed off, her eyes landing on the ground. She couldn't tell him… ever…

"What can't you do?" he said softly, his thumb brushing over the top of her hand in a coaxing manner. "Tell me." He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up so her gaze would meet his. "You've been crying." He concluded, staring into her bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My… heart—," she said before a loud sound outside interrupted them.

The door was slammed open and Jack stood up from his chair immediately. He glanced at Emma once and strode to the main cabin to see Anamaria held by two men.

"Captain! Beckett is aboard the ship." Anamaria said, glaring at both of the men that were holding her down.

"And what does 'e want?" Jack asked, his eyes flickering around his room.

"Ah! There you are Jack." Lord Beckett sauntered into the room and waved his hands at his men holding Anamaria to take her outside.

"What gives us the pleasure of your grand visit?" Jack mocked, plastering on a toothy grin. "Beckett."

"Actually it's Lord Beckett now." Beckett corrected with utmost annoyance before he coolly sauntered into the room. "I've been searching for someone… someone that is very close to you. Perhaps… a Emma Swann?" He watched Jack's expression carefully and he smirked. "So you do know her. How is she?"

"And what concern is she to you?" Jack said protectively, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Is she in here?" Beckett said, glancing around the room with interest. "Miss Swann." He called, walking to the side cabin.

"Actually, she isn't in here at all. You see, she was left behind in the…" Jack trailed off as Beckett entered the side cabin, spotting Emma sitting on the chair.

"Lord Beckett." Emma gasped with shock, immediately standing up from her chair. "What's are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see you failed to finish your job." Beckett said monotonously, staring at Jack with a sly smirk, although he was talking to Emma. "But… you do have a month left, I suppose. Yet sometimes, things are needed to be finished faster."

"Wha'?" Jack glanced between the two with bewilderment. Perhaps that was the secret Emma was hiding…

"This is my emissary Emma Swann." Beckett introduced, watching Jack's baffled expression. "I suppose she never told you her task that she was supposed to complete. Go on, Miss Swann; tell him why you are here. Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward."

Jack looked at her expectantly, his curiosity growing each second as her mouth opened slightly and closed back.

"I presume she's a bit reticent right now so I'll say it for her." Beckett grinned; the truth always hurt. "She was working under the EITC to murder you in terms of releasing her beloved cousin from prison. Now, I'll be expecting you, Jack, to lead us to Shipwreck Cove. Pirates like you in the world are becoming extinct and I will be the one to make sure of it."

"What makes ye so certain that I will lead ye there? Only a pirate knows how to steer his way… or her way into Shipwreck Cove." Jack tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, hurt from the betrayal…

"I have Davy Jones's heart in my possessions and I'm certain you still need to settle your debt." Beckett said, roaming around the room as if it was his own. "So I'll make you a deal. I'll make sure your debt is settled by talking with Jones while you lead us to Shipwreck Cove."

"By my reckoning, that debt is already settled." Jack replied, watching Emma slowly attempt to hide, but he reached out and grabbed her by her arms.

"By your death? Yet you are still here." Beckett eyed the two carefully and stopped his pacing. "And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

"No. Here's a fair compensation, eh. How 'bout you keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus, and his friend with the wooden eye and you don't hand me over to Jones and you guarantee my freedom. And then, I'll lead you and your fine men outside of Shipwreck Cove while I scurry inside and make the pirates come outside." Jack tightened his grip on Emma's arm and grinned at Beckett. "After all, Shipwreck Cove is a well supplied fortress."

"That's a lot to ask for when I only asked you to lead us to Shipwreck Cove. I didn't ask for you to make the pirates come out." Beckett said smoothly as Jack shrugged.

"It's either tha' or nothin'."

"Fine. And what of Mr. Turner and the soon to be Mrs. Turner?"

"They go free." The least Jack could do was pay them back for saving him from the noose.

"Hmm, is there anything else you want?" Beckett asked, arching an eyebrow upward.

"Aye, release me crew also. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand and Beckett grasped it. "Good. Now off me ship."

"I'm counting on you to lead us close enough to the fortress." Beckett said, releasing Jack's hand before he walked out the door with a smug smile.

"Aye." Jack said, removing his hands off Emma. "Stay here." He ordered her before he swaggered out the doors.

"Back to the Endeavour, men." Beckett commanded, walking across the gangplank. "And take Barbossa and those two." He pointed at Barbossa and the two crewmembers standing by him.

The navy men followed Beckett's orders, boarding the Endeavour while taking their captives.

"Set sail to Shipwreck Cove." Jack ordered, waiting until all Beckett's men were off his ship before he walked to his cabin, opening the doors and stepping inside before he slammed his doors shut with a loud bang. "How long did you think I wouldn't find out?" He queried, narrowing his eyes with anger and pain. How could she do that to him?

"Never?" she fake smiled at him but it didn't faze him at all.

He unsheathed his sword, holding it at her neck, watching her swallow thickly. "And maybe I should return the favor, eh?"

"Jack… I never meant to kill you." Emma said, wincing as the blade dug into her throat.

"I am certain you never wanted to kill me." He replied wryly, a cynical smile forming on his face.

"I didn't! Once I found out who you were, I realized I didn't want to kill you but I already made the deal with Beckett. If you trust me—," she begged, but he seemed to have no mercy for her.

"Trust you?" he sneered with disgust, his voice holding so much acrimony that it made her grimace. His voice held all the pain that she caused; he thought that she actually had feelings for him, that she actually cared unlike anyone else, that she felt the same deep connection between them too… But now he knew that he couldn't trust anyone… even the woman he cared for was deceitful. "Hardly."

"You have to believe me! I never intended to hurt you because I…" her voice cracked and she could feel the tears filling up in her eyes. Because she loved him… with all her heart…

"Because?" he said, the tears in her eyes making him feel sympathy for her. If she hadn't betrayed him, he would have comforted her because he cared… He loved her.

"I wasn't going to kill you." She whispered, hope glimmering in her eyes when he removed the sword from her throat, but that hope was crushed when his hand wrapped around her wrist in an iron grip, dragging her carelessly to the door. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, forcing her tears back.

"If ye were a man, I would've brought out the cat o' nines, but since ye are a woman, I'll 'ave mercy on you and drop you off at the next port we stop at."

"Please don't." she pleaded, feeling completely at loss. She loved him, but if he gave her a chance to show it… Well, he did, but she failed to prove it...

"And have my entire crew and myself at stake? I don't think so." Jack brutally shoved her outside of his cabin and pushed her to the mast. "Gentlemen and ladies! We have a traitor among us." He spat venomously as his crewmembers gathered around. "Miss Emma Swann."

"Jack! If you understand I never was going to do it." she cried, but he ignored her excuses.

"Gentlemen, take this traitorous yeasty feculent filthy wench to the brig." He proclaimed, a pang of pity jolting through his body at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't." she sobbed as a few men seized her, dragging her down the stairs to the brig. "Just let me explain." The men shoved her into the brig, locking it before they left her alone.

He couldn't believe she would be the one to betray him… He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that all this was a horrible nightmare because she was supposed to care. Did all those nights out on deck that he shared with her mean nothing to her? The days where he held her close, gazing up into the stars when they were all alone in the Locker?

"Jack, what did she do?" Anamaria queried, wondering what caused him to call Emma a traitor.

"Don't even mention anythin' 'bout that disgustin' wench. If anyone mentions anythin' about 'er, I'll make sure that they wish they were dead." He threatened dangerously, waving off Anamaria's question. "Get to work!" he growled fiercely before he stormed to his room, slamming the doors shut.

* * *

Emma cowered in the corner of her cell, feeling so dejected and weak. Her life was falling apart, deteriorating into millions of pieces. Her mother died, her heart died, Jack hated her and wished her to be dead, her pride sullied when he embarrassed her in front of the entire crew, and lastly, she was pregnant with a child. What worse could happen to her? Nothing much…

"What did you do to him, Em?" Anamaria said softly, coming out of the shadows.

"I made a deal with Beckett to kill Jack before I even knew him… and then he finds out when Beckett spills it all out. But in honest truth, I never was going to kill Jack!" Emma rubbed the tears away from her eyes, glancing at her friend with trust, hoping she would understand.

"So that was it… How could you?" Anamaria stepped away from the bars with horror.

"So you too, huh? You throw in your lot with them." Emma snapped angrily, glowering at the person who used to be her friend.

"I do. If you betray the captain, you betray all of us." Anamaria growled, narrowing her eyes at Emma with rage. A friend that she trusted all along was no longer trustworthy…

"Why don't you leave and leave me to my own humiliation?" Emma shouted, slamming her fist onto the ground.

"Maybe I will!" Anamaria yelled back, stomping away heatedly.

Now she had no one to turn to… no one trusted her anymore… and she even hated herself. Perhaps she had to resort to her death by starving herself…

* * *

A/N: Aww! Bad luck for Emma, eh? Hmm... I don't think this is a cliffhanger... But whatever. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And please leave a review. I want feedback! And maybe I would update quicker. Or so... I don't know... Ta!


	27. Returning to Port Royal

A/N: Thank you my awesome reviewers for the heart-warming reviews! :) I want to give a shoutout to my reviewers from last chapter: **Lily Yamamoto**, **Odette**, **Captain** **Tash**, **Bella**, **linalove**, **phantomofthecaribbean**, and **Skomie**! :D And the reason for this update is that I didn't have any homework today! And of course, I got my braces off yesterday, so now I have wonderful retainers that are really annoying in my mouth. Anyways, I can chew my gum again. Haha. :D So the good news is that I wrote about 1000 words for the next chapter so far! :) So I might update super quick. And that's about it!

Reply to my anonymous reviewers:

**Odette**- Thank you for your kind and sweet words! :) I will definitely continue this story! :D And of course, things will work out between Emma and Jack. ;)

**Bella**- Thank you for the wonderful review! Aww! Don't cry! I'll give you some tissues. :) Don't worry about Anamaria's friendship with Emma. Everything will be fine soon. :D

* * *

She had been in the brig for a week and she rarely ate a thing. She had occasional visits from her cousin and Will, but otherwise than that, no one came to see her. Even the friendly Mr. Gibbs was avoiding her, probably because of Jack's orders… or probably because she was a betrayer and she betrayed all of them… Her stomach gurgled for food but in her mind, she wasn't hungry at all; the only thing she was hungry for was forgiveness.

The sound of keys jingling didn't bother her; she just sat there, vacantly staring at the wooden wall.

" Emma! I talked to Jack and he said that you could walk outside on deck under my supervision." Elizabeth said, shoving a key into the lock, unlocking the brig. She looked at her cousin who was gaping at the wall as if she heard nothing. "Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Emma croaked before she cleared her dry throat. "Oh…" she said once she saw that the brig door was open. Standing up, she wobbled unevenly out of the cell, following behind Elizabeth. "Is there any chance that you can persuade Jack to put me on Lord Beckett's ship instead?"

"I don't think it is very wise to bother him about you. You're a touchy topic for him… After all, he hasn't been himself lately since you were in the brig." Elizabeth explained sadly, briefly glancing at her cousin to see if she was well.

"I am truly sorry for making that deal… but he doesn't understand that I was never going to kill him." Emma sighed, squinting her eyes when the harsh sunlight hit her face. It felt so good to see the sun again after a week in the brig…

"You can't keep starving yourself Emma. I see your plate when Mr. Cotton takes it away. It is untouched." Elizabeth said, wishing for Emma to feel better. "You should eat… for the child and yourself."

"I—," Emma said before her mind went blank, her body going limp as she collapsed to the ground, passing out from the lack of food.

"Emma!" Elizabeth cried with apprehension, kneeling to the ground, patting Emma's face in hopes of waking her up. "Jack! Will!" she shouted and immediately, the two men were by her side. "She fainted!" Elizabeth shrieked with panic.

Emma's eyes fluttered open quickly, bewilderment held in her eyes. She glanced upwards, her vision spinning around in circles.

"Take her to me cabin." Jack said, his heart aching at the sight of her. The week without her seemed so interminably long and empty…

"No." Emma argued, standing up with the help of Elizabeth. "I want to go back to the brig." She whispered, refusing to look at Jack. "NOW."

"Emma… eat something. It's not healthy to starve—," Elizabeth ordered, but Jack interjected, hoping he could make things better between them again.

"Miss Swann, I am captain of this vessel and I demand you to eat, whether you like to or not." Jack said, his voice coming out harsher than what he intended.

"Fine, Captain Sparrow." Emma spat, emphasizing his title with abhorrence. He was supposed to say 'Em' or 'Emma', not 'Miss Swann'! He had to understand how much her heart was aching, how much she loved him…

"Come Emma." Elizabeth said gently, placing her hand on Emma's arm, guiding her to the hatch.

"When I am dropped off at Port Royal, I will marry Admiral Norrington… At least I wouldn't look like a traitor to him." Emma huffed, hating yet loving Jack at the same time.

"And what about the child? He'll find out it's not his." Elizabeth reasoned; Emma couldn't marry Norrington because she loved Jack…

"Not if I sleep with him then no one will know." Emma retorted, glaring at the ground.

"I think you're making an impetuous action. Jack loves you." Elizabeth said in a barely audible voice, looking behind her to see Jack following them in the shadows.

"Oh, by the looks of it, I'm certain he doesn't." Emma sat down on a chair before she tugged a strand of her hair. "If he finds out about this, he would probably want to get rid of it… So don't tell him… ever… to spare the both of us the trouble."

"Don't tell who what?" Jack asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. He was curious whom Emma was talking about. Who was this 'he' that Emma kept on mentioning? And what would spare the both of them the trouble?

"These matters are strictly confidential and I'd prefer if you'd kept your nose out of other people's business." Emma snapped angrily, hoping he didn't hear anything about their child.

"Well it is my business if ye are on me ship." He said nonchalantly, swaggering further into the room.

"If you insist, your majesty." Emma scorned, glowering at him. "I am marrying Admiral Norrington when I go back to Port Royal and of course, this piece of information isn't really important you. Right now, I am discussing the wedding plans."

Jack twitched with irritation. Was she trying to make it difficult for him? "Well, I leave you two 'lone to discuss your wedding plans." He spun on his heel, walking away from them; how much he wanted to murder Norrington… Emma was supposed to be HIS, not Norrington's, although he couldn't see why he was that worried over Emma. He didn't love her anymore; he despised her for she tried to murder him.

"Emma! The least you could do is show some kindness towards Jack." Elizabeth scolded, walking to the storage room.

"Like he was showing me kindness! He was listening in on our conversation and for all I know, he could have found out that I am… not well." Emma concluded as Mister Gibbs walked into the galley.

"Miss Swann… erm…" Mr. Gibbs greeted nervously and quickly turned to exit the room.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Mister Gibbs?" Emma asked, jumping out of her chair.

"No… I'm… erm… lookin' for the Cap'n." Gibbs shuffled out of the room, but Emma chased after him.

"Liar." She accused him. "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Well… t'is bad luck to talk to a traitor on the ship." Gibbs gulped apprehensively before he scurried away.

"Bloody Jack had to ruin it all… and now I have no one to talk to!" Emma growled with frustration, spinning around, bumping into a person's solid chest.

"First off, it's bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, secondly, ye ruined it, and thirdly, technically, you don't have no one to talk to." Jack said, pulling her back to the galley by her arm. "Now I want some answers about Beckett."

"What about him?" she seethed, yanking her arm out of his grip. She sat down on a chair and watched Elizabeth come into the room with water and a biscuit.

"What deal did you make with him?" Jack said down on a chair next to her, propping his legs up on the table, crossing his legs at his ankles in his usual manner. "Be 'onest now."

"So now you want to listen to me?" Emma scoffed irately at him before she watched Elizabeth sit down next to her. "I made a deal with Beckett before I knew you. He said it was the only way to free Elizabeth from prison, so I had to do it. I could never live another day knowing that it was my fault for her death. So Lord Beckett proposed an exchange where I would lead him to Shipwreck Cove and then I would murder you."

"Why didn't ye tell me?" Jack whispered, staring intensely into her eyes that seemed dull and opaque from the lack of care. "Why did you choose not to?"

"Look where it got me now," she laughed halfheartedly, taking the biscuit Elizabeth was holding, biting into the hard bread. "I believe that is all the answers needed for the interrogation so I will retire to my brig." Emma placed the nibbled-on biscuit back onto the table before she wiped her hands on her pants.

"Ye didn't finish it." he tugged on her arm, making her sit back down.

"I'll just leave." Elizabeth placed the glass of water onto the table, excusing herself from the room.

"Why do you care?" Emma snarled at him, baring her teeth at him.

"I don't. You have to eat it because ye bit into it and it would be a waste of good food." Jack said, not knowing that his words cut deeper into her heart.

"Fine." She grabbed the cup of water and gulped it down quickly, water streaming from her eyes and into her cup. She wolfed the biscuit down before she slammed the cup on the table, gazing at Jack with pain. "You're a wretched man." She spat hatefully, running out of the room.

He felt the impulse to shout out her name, but his feet were stuck to the ground. "Emma." He breathed as he clenched his fists at his side. He didn't know if her could trust her again after she deceived him.

Climbing up the stairs, Emma saw the man that she wasn't in the mood to see.

"There you are Miss Swann." Beckett smiled suavely. "After your disappearance for a month, we returned back to Port Royal. I've spoken with your fiancé and he is expecting your return to Port Royal as soon as possible. I told him that you were sent out on a mission."

"May I return to Port Royal soon?" Emma queried, turning around when she felt a strange presence—being Jack—behind her.

"Not until Jack keeps up with the his part of the bargain we made." Beckett glanced between the two, sensing some type of discomfort between them. "Why? Is there a problem, Miss Swann?"

"Not at all. I can't wait to see my fiancé; after all, it's been a long time since I've been away from him." Emma said, trying to get a reaction out of Jack, but he did nothing. "And I do miss him so."

"Ah… I see." Lord Beckett nodded his head, pretending to be interested in her words. There was something between Jack and her… maybe a close relationship that he ruined. He smiled inwardly, recalling the day he ruined her plan to murder Jack, although it was his plan to begin with.

"How is my father?" she asked, even though she could care less about his welfare.

"He's expecting your return soon also." Beckett clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing around the deck. "But Admiral Norrington seemed more ecstatic upon the news of your return."

"Some father…" Jack mused aloud, receiving a smug look from Beckett yet a cold glare from Emma. "No doubt that your father cares only for rank."

"Are you insinuating that my father doesn't care about me? Because I'll have you know that he cares for me more than what you think he does!" Emma clenched her jaws together, gritting her teeth.

"No need to get so protective." Jack replied, his retort only building her anger.

"You know what? I'm not going to waste anymore time talking with you. I apologize, Lord Beckett, for this uncalled for and rude behavior from Mr. Sparrow. I do have errands to run, so good day." Emma walked away hurriedly, going down the stairs.

"By your leave." Jack mock bowed towards Lord Beckett and gave him a rope to swing back over to the Endeavour. Once Beckett was off the ship, Jack ran down the stairs to find Emma.

"Stop annoying me, you twit." She said when she heard his footsteps behind her. " I don't have time for useless bantering. If you would understand the things I go through everyday, what I suffer, yet here you are, poking and making my day even worse than it is! What more do you want from me! My life?"

"What are ye suffering?" he asked quietly, reaching his arm out to touch her, but she dodged him.

"Some things are better remained unsaid." She answered before she picked up her speed. "Now, I'll be waiting to return back to Port Royal."

"You wish to return to Port Royal?" He repeated slowly, sadness creeping up into his mind. He reminded himself that it was no use dwelling over their past relationship. "As you wish." He said in a trance, backing away from her. If she wanted to be away from him that much, then she had her wish. They, she and him, him and her, were over with…

She wanted to say no, but it was probably no use because he wouldn't let her back on the ship. She nodded her head curtly at him and returned to her brig, waiting for him to lock it, but he just stood there, staring at her. "Are you going to lock it?"

"No." he replied, whirling around before he swaggered away, his hips sashaying from side to side.

* * *

"He deserves to know, Emma." Elizabeth said as Emma sighed with disagreement.

"Why? He hates me." Emma retorted sadly, secretly daydreaming about Jack and how things would've been perfect if she hadn't made that idiotic deal with Lord Beckett.

"He does not. He is just feeling betrayed because of the exchange you made with Lord Beckett." Elizabeth had to make her cousin understand that Jack actually cares, but both of them were so foolishly blind to not see their love for each other.

"If he even cared, he would…" Emma trailed off, not actually finding a reason why he didn't care because all the facts she added together proved that he cared. "Well… if he cared, he would tell me to stay when we arrive at Port Royal."

"He'll realize that he needs you." Elizabeth smiled, knowing that things would work out fine… or so she hoped.

"I could only dream of it." Emma let out a huge sigh while placing her chin on her hand.

"Just tell him before it's too late." Elizabeth said before she rolled over in her cot and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Emma turned so she was facing the ceiling, wondering if Jack cared for her like Elizabeth mentioned. Well, she could only hope that he cared and he would prove it when they arrive back at Port Royal.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review? :) Thanks a zillion! :D


	28. A Change of Heart: End of Part 1

A/N: Hello! First of all, I want to thank my fantastic reviewers for their support and kindness! And I want to give a shoutout to my reviewers from last chapter! This chapter is the end of part 1! Woo. LOL! So a huge huge thanks to: linalove, Captain Tash, Odette, and phantomofthecaribbean! :)

Reply to my amazing anonymous reviewer :P :

Odette- Thank you so so much for the lovely review! :) I hope all goes well for you on your mid-terms and gcse. School is very hectic these days. Especially high school. I for sure have tons of homework and tests this coming week. It's the end of the quarter and so it's supposed to be testing time. Anyways, I wish you luck with your work and tests! :)

* * *

The Black Pearl docked in Port Royal and Jack simply watched Emma reluctantly prepare to drag herself off the ship. He felt this urge, an urge to call her to come back and stay with him, but she was a betrayer… It just wouldn't work between them… But they never said their goodbyes just yet…. "Emma." He called, waving her attention. "A moment?"

"Of course." She replied gloomily, forcing on a smile that was more like a grimace. It was his chance to prove that he wanted her as much as she wanted him… He had to say that he loved her because she loved him too. She climbed up the stairs to the helm, remembering each step for it was going to be her last, although she hoped that it wasn't.

"I suppose this is our farewell." He said, trying to smile also, but it just wasn't working.

"It is." She commented softly, gazing into his eyes that held sadness and hurt. There was a strange silence between them while they stared into each other's eyes. She could hear her own heart beat loudly in her own ears as she swallowed slowly. She could feel a hard lump forming in her throat, but she gulped it back. She couldn't cry… "I'm… sorry." She drawled out.

"I know." He responded quickly, his eyes adverting down her face to her lips and to her pale neck. "Goodbye." He leaned in closer, felling her warm breath on his neck.

"Goodbye." She repeated, unconsciously stepping closer to him, her eyes lingering on his lips. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of his breath against her face. If he only knew what he made her feel, how he made her heart beat faster and how her stomach fluttered with magical indescribable emotions… Spinning on her heels, her eyes flew open and she walked away, holding her sobs back.

She went down the stairs and began to walk faster, crossing the gangplank. Her eyes stung with tears, but she bit her lower lip, threatening herself that if she cried, she would bite herself harder. Her feet collided with the cobblestone streets and she broke out into a run, her tangled brown hair flying wildly behind her.

Tears came gushing out of her eyes and she ran blindly down an alleyway. She swiped at her tears and continued her pick up her speed. She tripped over her feet and she fell to the ground, her hands flailing forward to protect herself. Her palms were scraped along with her legs, but she couldn't feel the pain. All she could feel was her broken heart…

She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face into her hands. She sat there for what it seemed like hours, yet it was only a few minutes. She stood up and brushed her pants off before she walked to her uncle's mansion.

Listening to the dull thud of her shoes when they connected with the dirt ground, she regretted telling Jack about wanting to come back to Port Royal. She passed by many houses, wishing that Jack would come chase after her.

As she finally reached her destination, she knocked on the doors, watching them fly open. "Uncle Weatherby." She greeted.

"Emma? Come inside." He smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing as he smiled wider. "I've heard Elizabeth was with you. Is she well?"

"Yes. She's staying on the Black Pearl." Emma answered, watching disappointment sweep across her uncle's face.

"Pirates, again?" he could hardly contain his disgust for pirates. They were absolutely vile creatures that hurt innocent civilians and broke the laws. But, if his daughter was happy with pirates, he would reluctantly let her gallivant around with pirates; as long as his daughter was happy, he was happy. "Your father left back to London and left you this note." He pulled out a sealed letter from his pocket, handing it to her.

"Do you know what it is about?" she queried, pressing the letter to her stomach.

"I'm afraid I don't. He instructed me to give it to you." He glanced at the letter in her hand briefly before he gestured for her to sit down on a chair nearby. " Do make yourself comfortable. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Oh no. I'll just read the letter." She walked to a chair and sat down on it before she ripped the seal.

_Emma,_

_Admiral Norrington is still waiting for an answer, which of course will be yes. I'll be expecting to hear news of your wedding. Unfortunately, I am called off to do my duties. If I don't hear of the wedding, there will be consequences to come._

_Your father_

She glanced up to see her uncle trying to peek at what was written on the letter and she quickly folded it up. "Is Admiral Norrington in town?"

"Yes. In fact, he should be here in a few minutes." He replied merrily, pretending as if he wasn't trying to look at her letter.

"Good." Emma whispered, gazing blankly ahead at the staircase. She didn't know if she was going to marry him or not. After all, she slept with another man who captured her heart; she couldn't possibly avoid questions like 'Why doesn't the child look like his or her father?' if she married Norrington. She didn't love him like she loved Jack; she couldn't possibly love James Norrington like she loved Jack Sparrow… There was only one spot in her heart for the man who stole her heart and that spot belonged to Jack.

There came a brisk knock on the doors and Governor Swann went to answer it. "Admiral Norrington. It is very good to see you." He opened the doors wider, allowing him to step in before he closed them. "Your fiancée has finally returned from her voyage."

Admiral Norrington eagerly and hurriedly stepped inside, his eyes traveling around the room and finally landing on Emma would was sitting on a chair. "Emma." He bowed politely before he walked towards her. He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on her hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I didn't know I had to leave until I returned here." She said untruthfully, and he seemed to accept her answer. "I am sorry… but I hope… that I could make amends for everything and all the trouble I have caused… before our wedding."

"You accept?" he smiled happily, helping her stand up from her chair.

She hesitated for a second, but he failed to notice her unwillingness. "I do." She watched him lean forward for a kiss, but he quickly retreated, realizing that it was improper to do so. She wished that he did kiss her, hoping that his kiss would cause magical sparks between them.

"Well, I must finish some of my duties so I will be in my office if anyone needs me." Governor Swann said, nodding his head while he walked away.

Emma took his leave as a chance to press a kiss on her fiancé's lips. The kiss was short and brief, but it wasn't like any of Jack's kisses. She couldn't feel a thing between them, but she had to accept it. Maybe overtime, she would learn to love James. "When shall we marry?" she asked softly, staring up into his eyes.

"Whenever you wish." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Upon hearing a thump on the doors, the couple glanced at it. They both cautiously approached it, Norrington pulling the doors open. Glancing around, there was no one in sight, but Emma caught a familiar ring on the ground.

Pretending to drop her letter, she bent over and snatched up the ring and her paper. She hid the object behind her back and smiled innocently at James. "I just dropped my letter." She fingered the ring behind her back and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "I am dreadfully tired from my voyage so I think I'll retire to my room."

"Of course." James replied, shutting the doors as she walked up the stairs.

As she climbed each step, she held the ring out in front of her, examining the green jewel in the middle of the ring. Turning the ring around, she found that there were skulls surrounding the jewel. It was Jack's ring… maybe he did care after all… maybe he did forgive her… yet she still owed him a huge apology. She idly slipped it on her thumb while she made to the top of the stairs.

She ran into her room and pushed open the curtains, staring out into the distance at the docks. There was the beautiful Black Pearl… She squinted, staring harder at the Pearl to see men casting off the lines. They were leaving without her yet she needed to talk to Jack before it was too late. She had to tell them about their child like Elizabeth told her to do. She whirled around swiftly and dashed out of the room and down the spiral staircase.

She pumped her legs to go faster, slowing down when she opened the door, but then resuming back to full speed when she was outside. She mentally pleaded that they would still be there when she reached the docks. Her breathing started to come out in heavy puffs, as she got closer to the docks. She could felt her heart hammering in her chest, hoping that he would wait for her to come back. "Please be there," she chanted under her breath as she swung her arms out to gain speed.

She began to feel dizzy, but she waved it off because she only had one thing in mind at that second; she had to tell him. She knew people were staring at her as if she was some crazy monster, but she didn't care at all. The docks were in view and the Pearl started sailing off.

"WAIT!" she yelled, swinging her hands high in the air, but it kept on sailing away. The Black Pearl was only a block away; she could make it before it was too far away, or she hoped that she would… "JACK!" she shouted on top of her lungs. She would give anything away just for him to hear her out.

She turned and ran down the wooden planks of the dock, stopping at the edge, out of breath. "Jack." She breathed feebly, placing a hand on her chest. "I love you." She whispered into the air, hoping that the wind would carry her words to him.

This whole time she loved him, yet she was too timid to say it, afraid that he wouldn't care, but if she never tried, how would she know if he cared or not? And for all she knew, he would've cared for their child. She realized that she had been selfish all along, hiding things for her own purposes… hiding her heart, hiding her feelings, hiding her pregnancy… He could've been a great and wonderful father…

**End of Part 1**

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :D And isn't that a good ending? :P Well, there is a part 2 coming so don't be alarmed! :)


	29. Unexpected Revealed Secret

A/N: Thanks very much my awesome reviewers! :D Since I am in a good mood, I decided to update! And here is Part 2! Yay! :D Although, I had to throw in a cliffhanger. :P I couldn't help myself. XD Anyways, I want to thank my reviewers for last chapter again so here is the list of my wonderful reviewers: **LittleSecrets**, **Captain** **Tash**, **Lily** **Yamamoto**, **Odette**, **Skomie**, **linalove**, and **phantomofthecaribbean**! 

Reply to my anonymous reviewer:

**Odette**- Part 2 is going to be in the same story. :) I'm too lazy to try to think of another story title. Thanks for the brilliant review! :) And thanks for wishing me luck! :D I did manage to pull up my english grade to an A so I can get all A's on my report card! :P Thanks to your luck wishing. XD

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! :)

* * *

**Part 2**

The room was empty and eerily silent, besides him occupying it; it was times like these when he would think of her, wondering if she ever done the same or if she married Norrington just like she said. He took a swig from his rum bottle before he placed it on the table. She was in the past, so why was she still in his head? He was definitely in need of more rum.

"Now who 'as gotten me Jackie boy all smitten?" Captain Teague walked into the room, taking a seat across from Jack.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jack replied, feigning as if he didn't know what his father meant. "Nothing has gotten me smitten. Unless you're talking about rum, then—,"

"I know that look. You could never fool me, Jackie. Now who is the woman that got me boy so besotted that he can't even think straight?" Captain Teague asked, watching his son fidget uncomfortably. He had watched his son carefully since the three months he had been in Shipwreck Cove and he noticed something off about Jack. After hearing a few of Jack's crewmembers chat, he heard a name and how a certain lass affected Jack.

Jack sat there silently, being stubborn and not willing to say her name. His father cleared his throat, and Jack grunted with annoyance. "Emma Swann." He finally said, glancing at his father to see his reaction. "She deceived me, Dad. I thought I could trust her, but that evil wench tried to kill me—,"

"Hold up there." Teague smiled, laughing at his son's foolishness.

"It's not funny!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms under his chest. "That bloody wench—,"

"Is on her way to becoming a pirate." Teague interrupted. "Give her another chance."

"And have her murder me again? No bloody thank you! Besides, she doesn't even return any of my feelings." Jack retorted, removing his feet from the table.

"Insecurities, Jackie. You'll never know if you don't try." Teague replied with a smirk.

"I am not insecure! And I did try! She went off to marry some barmy stiff ol' bloke." Jack growled, arising from his chair with anger. His annoying dad wouldn't stop bothering him about Emma. If his father knew how evil she was and… He sank back down into his chair with defeat. He just couldn't push aside his feelings. And he never did try to find out if she cared… Even though she did mention that she loved him once… but surely that was a mistake?

"You didn't try hard enough. Go after her." his father instructed before he arose from his chair, leaving the room with a smile.

He couldn't just leave and go after her. The war between the EITC and pirates was still going on. Beckett said he would come back within three months, and it already was three months. He decided then that he would visit her after the war.

Arising from his seat, he sauntered out of the room and headed for his ship. The war was just about to begin.

* * *

Emma awoke with a jolt, panting heavily while her thin nightgown clung to her sweaty body. She had some difficulties standing up before she lighted her lamp. She looked down at her huge stomach, which protruded out due to the child. She wondered if Jack ever thought of her like she thought of him. She wondered if he was doing fine out at sea. From the information that she gathered, she heard that there was going to be a war in a few days between all pirates and the EITC.

Her fiancé was among them, although she pleaded him to stay with her. He was probably fuming because he found out that she was with child and that child wasn't even his. He may have acted like he didn't mind, but perhaps, he did mind. She frowned with disappointment, hoping that Jack and Norrington wouldn't get hurt.

She opened the drawer that was part of the nightstand, reaching far back in the drawer. Feeling metal, she pulled out Jack's ring, placing it on her right hand thumb.

* * *

The Black Pearl was the lead ship and Jack ordered them to sail straight towards the Flying Dutchman.

"Hard to port!" Jack ordered, warily watching Davy Jones's ship. "Prepare to fire the cannons!"

His men started to light the cannons before they boomed off, hitting the Dutchman as it pulled alongside of the Pearl.

Soon, the crewmembers from the Dutchman swung over to the Pearl, pulling out their weapons and attacking.

Jack unsheathed his sword and joined in the fight, his sword clashing against a familiar one. "Ah, Admiral Norrington." He sneered mockingly as his opponent parried his blow.

"Jack Sparrow." Norrington greeted with a sneer of his own.

"It's Captain." Jack corrected with annoyance, thrusting his sword to the left side of Norrington, but Norrington dodged the attack. "I suppose all is well for the East India Trading Company."

"Now is not the best time for pleasantries." Norrington replied, returning a swing of his sword while Jack held his sword in the way to stop it from cutting his arm.

"Fine but there is one thing I ask of you." Jack said, giving more forceful thrusts at Norrington. "Stay away from Emma."

"Beg your pardon?" Norrington frowned with bafflement; why and how did Emma know of Jack Sparrow?

"Emma Swann." Jack said as realization hit Norrington. Taking Norrington's distraction as a chance to disarm him, Jack stuck the tip of his sword through the handle of Norrington's sword, flinging the sword out of Norrington's hand. "Stay away from 'er."

Hatred boiled within Norrington's head as he glowered at Jack. "I suppose it's your child then." He spat as Jack's sword was held at his throat.

"What child?" It was Jack's turn to be confused; he hadn't a clue what Norrington was talking about. A child?

"Oh, don't pretend to be clueless. You left her when she was with child." Norrington replied irately, jutting his chin out as he felt the blade digging into his neck. It had to be Jack's child because he could be the only man who could woo a hardheaded woman such as Emma into his bed. And Jack only could be as ruthless, leaving a pregnant woman alone when she needed him the most.

"She was with child?" Jack suddenly removed his sword from Norrington's neck, sheathing it before he grabbed Norrington by the collar of his shirt. "For how long?" he growled, glaring at Norrington.

"Four months." Norrington answered, yanking Jack's hand off his shirt. "I'll only spare you for the child. Your child would wonder who his or her father is." He picked up his sword and sheathed it, although the Black Pearl's crew was still fighting with the Flying Dutchman's crew. "Shall we call a truce between us?"

"Fine." Jack replied, feeling even more betrayed than before. He remembered four months ago that they were in the Locker, all alone. The child had to be his… But how could she hide all these things between them? He had to pay her a visit sooner than expected…

"And I cannot stay away from Emma because… I love her." Norrington said, watching Jack's eyes widen with shock. "Even though the child may be yours… I will promise to take care of the child as if the child were mine."

"Are you… married to 'er?" Jack gulped nervously, wanting him to say no.

"When I return, we will be." Norrington responded, feeling guilty for separating Jack from his child. But in honest truth, Jack wouldn't offer to support Emma or the child, or so he thought…

It was difficult for him to swallow as he heard those words. Norrington and her will be married… Mrs. Emma Norrington… Not Mrs. Emma Sparrow… "Send her my regards when you see her." Jack choked out.

"I will." Norrington smiled amiably, happy that there was no conflict between Jack and him.

"Is the 'eart on the Dutchman?" Jack asked, as Norrington absentmindedly nodded his head. "Cheers to ye, mate." He plastered on a smile and grabbed a rope, swinging across from the Pearl to the Dutchman.

"Wait!" Norrington said, realizing his mistake, and started to chase after Jack. As he made it over to the Dutchman, Davy Jones, who was smirking, confronted him.

"Do you feel dead?" Davy Jones let out an evil laugh, holding his sword right at Norrington's neck.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! :D Yay! I finally get to throw one in after a couple of chapters. Soo... it's time for me to start my homework so off I go. Please leave a review! :) Thanks!


	30. Striking a Bargain

A/N: Hey all! :) Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'm sorry for the slow update, but I have been busy with lots of school work. I have had lots of tests and all that junk and a few more coming up this coming week, so the next update might take a while. Anyways, here is a shoutout to my fantastic reviewers from last chapter: **billbeckettsgirl**, **Lily** **Yamamoto**, **Captain** **Tash**, **damsel**-**in**-**stress**, **Odette**, **linalove**, **XPrincessX93**, **phantomofthecaribbean**, **Skomie**, **The** **Paranoia** **Kids**, and **EdwardCullensGirl1010**. :) The reviews mean so much to me! Thanks a zillion times! :D

I hope this chapter is good and enjoyable! :)

Oh yes, before anyone starts to read here is a warning! There will be a death of a certain character. Well, two main characters to be precise. Actually it could be considered three, but nevermind! Read on! :D

* * *

As Jack crept back upstairs from the hatch with Davy Jones's heart in his hand, he heard a gagging noise, a noise that a person would make when he or she was dying. Holding a dagger in his other hand, he pressed the knife to the heart while staring at the back of Davy Jones.

Watching the monster turn around, Jack saw Norrington lying on the ground, a sword run through his stomach. Jack's eyes widened with horror at the sight before him. What if Emma loved Norrington? Deciding that he only wanted to see her happy, he would give up his chance to become immortal. Sometimes, he had to give up his personal wants, but it was for the right decision.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones sputtered out, glaring irately at Jack.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replied, helplessly glancing at Norrington before he looked back at Davy Jones.

Suddenly, Will came swinging across, kicking Davy Jones down while he landed onto the deck. Jack took this chance to run to Norrington with the heart. Shoving the dagger quickly in Norrington's hand, he placed the dagger in Norrington's other hand.

"Stab the heart!" Will yelled, parrying a sword swing from Davy Jones.

"Why are you doing this?" Norrington rasped, gasping for air, staring at Jack through his half-closed eyes.

"Because I love Emma and I want her to be happy." Jack answered, guiding Norrington's hand to stab the heart.

The knife pierced through the heart and sent Davy Jones falling to the deck, crying out in agony.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow." Davy growled, the sword in his grasp falling to the deck with a ringing clatter. The rest of the Dutchman's crew froze, watching their captain fall to his death.

"Off the ship!" Jack shouted to Will before they both quickly swung over to the Pearl as it began sailing away.

The Dutchman began to sink and Jack eyed it curiously. After a few minutes, the ship emerged from the water with the new captain at the helm.

"All men to stations!" the new Captain Norrington ordered as his crew scurried about to their positions. "We're fighting alongside Captain Sparrow." He smiled at Jack, who nodded back in response. "To the Endeavour!"

Beckett watched the two ships from afar. Something was definitely off track… Otherwise the Dutchman would've been attacking the Black Pearl… Pulling out his spyglass, he looked through it to see Norrington at the helm of the Dutchman. "What the bloody hell is he doing?" he muttered under his breath while the Endeavour sailed closer and the rest of the armada ships stayed behind. Maybe it was just a ploy…He smirked, thinking that the Dutchman was still on his side.

The two ships sailed by, trapping the Endeavour between them as they prepared to set the cannons off.

"FIRE ALL!" Norrington yelled, wiping the smirk off Beckett's face. The cannons blasted off, slamming into the side of the Endeavour and cracking the main mast.

"FIRE!" Jack bellowed, his crew also setting their cannons off, aiming them at the Endeavour.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Lieutenant Groves asked Beckett, but Beckett just stood there, staring blankly at his ship that was being crushed, for this was the end of his career. "SIR!" he said impatiently, but still he got no reply. Deciding it was either jump off the ship or die, he shouted, "Abandon ship!" He then jumped off of the ship, leaving Beckett behind.

"Its just good business." Beckett smiled grudgingly before his ship blew up in flames.

A loud cheer came from the two remaining ships while they sailed away from the debris, and Jack tipped his hat at Norrington.

"Captain Sparrow, I must discuss certain things with you privately." Norrington said, swinging over from his ship to Jack's. "About Emma." He lowered his voice.

"What about her?" Jack questioned, walking to his cabin to stop his nosy crewmembers from listening. He walked inside before Norrington followed him.

"Now that I have to ferry souls from the land of the living to the land of the dead, I must give up Emma. I want you to take care of her and the child. Promise her you will. If you truly love her, you will." Norrington said sadly, watching Jack nodded his head.

"Aye, I will." Jack smiled, happy to know that Norrington was no longer in his way.

"Good. Until we meet again, Captain Sparrow." Norrington smiled before he walked out the door, returning to his ship.

Jack sauntered out the door, whistling his favorite tune as he climbed up the stairs to the helm. "Mister Gibbs."

"Aye, captain!" Gibbs replied merrily as he held the spokes of the wheel.

"We're paying Miss Emma Swann a visit." Jack announced as Anamaria climbed up the stairs towards him.

"Why now?" Anamaria asked with bafflement. She could still remember the day where Emma was in the cell, and suddenly, they were no longer friends. But now, she had forgiven Emma and she wanted to be friends again. "If you weren't so foolish, you would've visited her earlier since she was carrying your child."

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes at her, surprised that she actually knew and never told him. "You knew? Since when?"

"I… a while ago." She answered sheepishly, slowly retreating from the helm. "Four months ago."

"Why didn't she tell me?" he growled angrily, wishing that Anamaria had told him sooner. Why did Emma hide everything? If she would just let him know, he would've helped her…

"She was afraid that you wouldn't care." Anamaria replied before walked away, letting Jack think over her words.

* * *

"Thank you, Uncle Weatherby, for letting me stay here. I hope I wasn't much trouble for you." She smiled at her uncle while she picked up her bags.

"No, not at all." He replied as she opened the door to leave. "Come back soon to visit."

"I will." She nodded her head at him before she walked out the door and into the dark night. Her footsteps echoed in the heavy night's air, coming out in dull thumps. She felt unusually cold, but she kept on walking until she reached the carriage. The driver pulled the door open for her and allowed her inside before he shut the door. Emma felt the carriage shake as it began to move forward.

Glancing outside the window, she saw her uncle's house shrink into the distance. She felt a jolt in her stomach and she looked down at it, smiling dejectedly at it. At least her child was alive, but that child would never know who the father was… She wished that Jack came back, but he never did… Because he never loved her…

The carriage stopped abruptly and she let out a small gasp of shock before she opened the door, sticking her head outside. Suddenly, a figure barged into the carriage and sat across from her while a pistol was pointed at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, determined to show no fear, although she subconsciously pulled her black shawl closer to her.

"The Black Pearl." The man smiled, baring his familiar yellow teeth.

"Barbossa?" she whispered with bewilderment. "Well, I'm certain Jack won't give up his ship."

"That's why you're part of the bargain." Barbossa explained nonchalantly, keeping his pistol in place. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage that will make him give up me ship."

"Jack's ship." She corrected, but he put the pistol closer to her face, making her press her back against the seat. "And if I don't want to be part of the bargain?"

"Ye don't 'ave a say in it." he replied as she reached up to snatch the pistol but he caught her arm before she could even touch the gun.

"Go ahead and kill me then." She spat, trying to yank her arm free but got no avail.

"I have other plans than killin' ye." His eyes adverted to her stomach before he looked back at her terrified face.

"Don't you dare touch my child!" she snarled while she used her free arm to claw at him, but he dodged her attack.

"Only if ye agree to me terms." He grinned evilly as she stopped her attempts to attack him. "First o' all, ye 'ave to sail to Tortuga. Then, find a way to keep him off his ship for a couple of hours."

"You only have a deal if you don't harm Jack, my child, or me in any way." She replied as he removed the pistol from her head.

"Aye. Anything else?" his grin grew wider as she shook her head. "We 'ave an agreement."

* * *

A/N: :D Evil Barbossa! :P Any guesses what happens next chapter? :) I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review! :) They make my day so much better!


	31. Love is easier found when Forgiven

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally had the chance to write. Well, not really... but I managed to push some of my homework aside to write this! Although I got tons of homework. I just want to thank my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: **EdwardCullensGirl1010**, **phantomofthecaribbean**, **The** **Paranoia** **Kids**, **Lily** **Yamamoto**, **Skomie**, **linalove**, **Odette**, and **Captain** **Tash**! The reviews always make me extremely happy! Thank you all so much! I do apologize for my lack of enthusiasm for this story though. I was sort of holding off because I really wasn't certain whether this was a good chapter or not. And I was sort of starting another story, but for now, I'll focus on this story. Busy week though so I'm not sure when I can update! I have to get some teeth x-rays on Tuesday(my day off from school!) and I have a speech and debate tournament this coming Saturday so I will be staying at school until very late. And I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, especially memorizing my 10 minute script which I haven't even started on yet. I'm such a procrastinator... Well, that's all for now! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

And lastly, a reply to my wonderful anonymous reviewer:

Dearest **Odette** (:P)- Thank you tremendously for the amazing review! :D I have to agree with you there that school is an evil place that is meant to give out stress! It is true! I'm sort of stressing out right now, but that's my fault for I waited too long (being the procrastinator that I am) so now I have to do all my work in a day! Or merely a few hours before I go to sleep. I tried working earlier, but still, it's not enough time to memorize my script and study for 2 tests tomorrow. Anyways, my Halloween was good! Except for the raining part. My feathery hat was getting wet so I held on to it. XD And then I made my brother fetch me an umbrella so then I was a pirate with a black umbrella. Odd sight, isn't it? XD I went trick-or-treating with my little cousin and we had a blast. :D Save for the rain and the chilly weather. I do hope your Halloween was good, even though I am saying this late. LOL! So thanks again! :D Have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

Jack exhaustedly roamed the streets of Tortuga, searching for Emma. He had spent two months searching for her and when he did find out where she was, he had to meander through the entire town to find someone that knew of her existence. "Ah, Scarlett!" he announced when seeing one of his former wenches.

"Jack Sparrow?" she smiled prettily, batting her eyelashes at him, hoping that he would whisk her away for the night and give her some coins.

"'ave ye heard o' a lass that goes by the name Emma Swann?" Jack asked, watching her smile turn into an angry frown.

"No. Why? Is she one of your whores?" she huffed before she slapped Jack and walked away, snootily sticking her head high up in the air, so high that she looked like a rooster about to crow that it was morning.

"Giselle!" he waved to another former wench of his, acting as if he was never slapped. " 'ave ye heard o' a lass named Emma Swann?"

"I would tell you if you give me a little somethin'." She smiled while sticking out her hand demandingly.

"Five shillings, what say ye to that?" he pulled out five coins and placed them in her hand.

"I heard of she was a poor woman carrying a man's child. Says her husband died at sea, that's all. Although a few people say her husband was an ignorant man and decided to leave her." Giselle replied, although her answer wasn't good enough for Jack.

"Where does she live?" he queried impatiently, but she only stuck her hand out again. Sighing with annoyance, he placed a few more coins in her hand and arched a brow at her.

"She lives over in a house very close to the docks." She continued on with directions as Jack memorized each step.

* * *

According to Giselle, this had to be the right house. Jack crept to the backside of the house, climbing in through an open window. Glancing around the room, he spotted a few lit candles before he walked further into the room. There was a wooden desk to his left and to his right was a bed.

He walked over to the desk and saw two tattered books lying on top; he faintly recalled Emma's journal, but this journal was a different size. Next to her book was another book called Romeo and Juliet written by Shakespeare. Reaching out, he gathered her journal in his hand and slowly pulled it open, his hands carefully turning the pages to the latest entry.

_26 February 1719_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have to admit that I find myself thinking of him every now and then. I still could remember the day where I was at the docks, staring at his ship sailing away. If I only told him about his child, he probably would've stayed. _

_The child seems healthy for I feel him or her kicking. It is a strange feeling, but I enjoy the feeling that my child is alive…_

Jack started to walk while reading the rest of the journal entry, oblivious to his surroundings. He suddenly stumbled upon the desk and a flower vase was knocked over; the vase shattered into tiny little pieces with a loud clang. He quickly tossed her journal back onto her desk and darted around the room, searching for a place to hide.

Upon hearing the glass shatter, Emma stood from her chair and walked to her kitchen. She pulled open a cabinet and reached in the back, pulling out a pistol.

Cautiously approaching her bedroom, she cocked her pistol and held it out in front of her. "Who's there?" she asked, her hands shaking. "Barbossa?" She saw her favorite vase cracked on the floor and she felt anger surge through her veins.

Jack winced at the name, although he was curious why she said that name of all people. He peeked through the crack from behind the door, watching her enter the room with a gun in her hand. She checked behind the other door before she made her way over to the door he was hiding behind. As the door was pulled away from protecting him, he faced the barrel of the pistol.

"Emma." He greeted as shock spread throughout her face. "Ye have grown quite… a lot." He looked at her stomach before he looked back up at her face.

"Jack?" she lowered her pistol and backed away from the door as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as she felt her back hit her wall. She could feel his body press against hers, the familiar feeling sending jolts of pleasure through her body. It was almost as if he was a hallucination… Hopefully her pregnancy wasn't making her go insane…

"I came to see you… and my child." He said, lower his head dangerously close to hers. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled from his throat, watching her intently as the gun slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor.

The closeness of his face was taunting her, but she suppressed a shiver. "I was… afraid… that you wouldn't want it."

He softened his voice into a gentle whisper. "Why?"

"Because every single time I tried to find out if you cared, but you seemed to be pushing me away! You didn't let me have a chance to talk to you!" she cried out with exasperation, turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see her embarrassed tears. "You never told me you cared…"

"Blast it, woman! I had the right to know. If you had any idea how much I cared for you, but you betrayed me!" he raised his voice, as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him away from her.

"You cared?" she said in a barely audible voice while his hands landed on her shoulders.

"Aye." He listened to her soft breaths before he leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" she asked, finally gazing up into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I thought ye didn't feel the same way." He replied awkwardly.

"I missed you all those months… and I lied about my marriage to Norrington. I was planning to run away, but when I heard of his death, I moved to save myself the embarrassment of being an unmarried woman carrying a man's child." She whispered, closing her eyes, hoping to stop those strange emotions that swirled around in her head.

"You could've told me." He said gently, his hand reaching up to caress her face affectionately.

"I tried to…" she blinked her eyes open and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry. I never meant to kill you either… but if you just understood… I'm so sorry…"

"How sorry?" he said huskily, a sly grin forming on his face. "I'm not sure I heard ye."

"I'm dreadfully sorry." She repeated louder and suddenly, his lips crashed onto hers, catching her by surprise. As he pulled away, a small smile formed on her lips. "So does this pirate forgive this civilian?"

"Aye." He replied, matching her smile until a frown replaced her smile. "What's wrong?"

"Barbossa. He's planning to steal your ship. I made an agreement with him, but I can't let him take the Black Pearl. He tried to kill our child, but—" she said, but was interrupted when he passionately kissed her with fervor, his tongue delving into her mouth.

He broke the kiss off quickly and grinned. "Sorry. Ye just looked so tempting." He then took her hand in his, pulling her to the front door. "Let's go." He said while she stumbled behind him.

They ran towards the docks, attempting to see if the Black Pearl was still there. Emma quickly glanced at Jack to see a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but when they arrived at the docks, what greeted them was an empty space.

She glanced off into the distance and saw the Pearl sailing away. Hopefully, Jack wouldn't blame her for this… She matched his solemn gaze and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." She whispered, unhappy that her pirate was unhappy.

"No need to be, darlin'. We'll get her back…" Jack said, wrapping his arms around her body. "Just know that I care for you."

"I know…" she replied while burying her face into his chest. "I love you."

He removed his arms from around her and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she could gaze into his eyes. "I love you too." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before they walked back to her house.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked as Jack sat down on the chair that was in front of the table, propping his legs up on the table. "I do have some apples."

"No need for food, luv. I'm quite full." He patted his stomach for extra emphasis and smiled a cheeky grin. "Although, you could do me a favor by sitting on me lap."

"I'd rather not." She teased while sitting down on a chair across from him. "For I think this chair is far more comfortable."

"Really?" He feigned hurt, although his grin gave him away. "I think you should try me lap and find out."

"Fine." She laughed and stood from her chair to sit on his lap. Once she was perched upon his lap, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach, feeling his cold rings and warm hand against her stomach through the thin material of her clothes. "Do you feel that?" she asked when she felt the baby kick inside of her stomach.

"Aye." He whispered softly in her ear, wrapping his other arm around her and pulled her closer. "T'is our child." He murmured, nuzzling his head into her hair, smelling her sweet fragrance, glad to have her back into his arms. Never again would he let her go…

Savoring the feeling of him nuzzling against her, she leaned backwards into his embrace, closing her eyes. "What shall we name the child?"

"Well, if it is a boy, surely we'll name him Edward. No doubt, t'is a good name for a good strong lad." Jack replied, rubbing his hand in a circular motion over her stomach. "And if it is a girl, it shall be Emma, after ye."

"You certainly know how to name a child." Emma opened her eyes and tilted her head, her lips almost meeting his. "And you certainly know how to flatter me." She planted a small kiss on his lips and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"Aye." He stood up abruptly with her still in his lap, making her squeal with bewilderment. He clutched onto her and helped her stand up fully before he spun her around, capturing her lips in an ardent and fervent kiss. Right now, all his problems were solved with her tucked safely in his arms and no obstacles in their way. Once they would get the Pearl back, they would be one happy couple sailing away with a rowdy child aboard or perhaps many rowdy children aboard. A smile crossed his face at that thought and he hugged her closer, for now, nothing was as important as the woman in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Surely that was a good way to end the chapter? :) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :D And fluffy! :P I hope everyone liked the chapter! And please leave a review! :) Thanks!


	32. Old Friends may become New Enemies

A/N: Hey there all! :) I'm so glad to be writing again! This past week has been long and tiring! And now, I finally have the chance to update! Yay! :D Anyways, my speech competition was great, although I wasn't a winner! I wanted a trophy, although they weren't that pretty as last times. In fact, they were kind of ugly but I just wanted the feeling of being a winner by getting a trophy. I guess I didn't work hard enough on my speech so I sort of deserved not to win. Anyways, thank you so much my amazing reviewers! I always try my best to write the best chapter I can for all of you! :D So here is a shoutout to my fantastic brilliant reviewers: **The Paranoia Kids, Lily Yamamoto, ****Odette, Captain Tash, linalove, EdwardCullensGirl1010, damsel-in-stress, **and **Mysterieux. **:) I love you all! ^^

Reply to anonymous reviewers:

My dearest **Odette- **:D Hello again! :D I hope you did well at your drama practice. :) Drama class always sounds so fun now! I really want to join drama if I don't get into choir next year. ^^ So, many many many thanks for the review! :) It made my day so much better. :D Have fun reading the chapter! :P You'll be in for a GREAT **GREAT**surprise! Hehe. XD I just love being cruel! With cliffhangers!:P Ye be warned, haha! :P

Dear **Mysterieux- **Hi there! :) Thank you so much for the marvelous review and compliments! XD I feel so happy to be on your fav. list! Thanks so so much! :) Enjoy this chapter! :D

And...drum roll... LOL! Here's the chapter!! :P And I'm not really sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger. :P Well, I might be sorry. XD

* * *

It was about three months since they lived in Tortuga and their healthy child, who turned out to be a boy, was born two weeks ago. Emma constantly took care of the child along with Jack's help, although he was a bit clumsy for he was new with dealing with children, especially babies.

"He has your beautiful eyes." Emma slowly rocked the baby in her arms before she glanced at Jack. "Why don't you carry him?" she lifted the child up, placing the child delicately in Jack's arms.

Jack instantly wrapped his arms around the baby, nearly afraid that he would drop the baby for the baby seemed so small and precious, so amazing, so… special. He stared into his child's small eyes that were half closed and before he knew what he was doing, the child started to cry. Jack let out a terrified yelp and hurriedly handed the child back to Emma.

She just laughed at his silliness as she cradled the child, who stopped crying once he was swaying back and forth. "He's not going to hurt you." Emma said through fits of giggles. "He just wants you to rock him like so." She moved the baby in her arms in a gentle motion as Jack watched in awe, wondering how she knew of these techniques. "Don't be afraid of him."

"'m not 'fraid." Jack pouted, crossing his arms under his chest with defiance. "Why should I be 'fraid of him? I'm his father."

"Then carry him." Emma tried to hide a smile at his arrogance and held the baby out for Jack to carry him. "Try." She encouraged as Jack carefully took the baby out of her arms.

Jack mimicked her actions and gazed at his child, his amazing child that would grow up to be the most fearsome pirate in the world just like himself. Without notice, the baby grabbed his goatee and gave a hard tug as Jack grimaced in pain. "Stop it." he tried to swat the baby's hand away from his goatee but the baby clung onto his goatee and smiled.

"Oh look! He smiled!" she exclaimed happily, lovingly gazing at her baby.

Jack then managed to get the goatee out of the baby's hand, causing the baby to cry.

"Jack." Emma said with annoyance while Jack stared at her as if he done nothing wrong. "Here, give me Edward." She took the infant into her arms and started to rock him in a soothing motion. "Sh…" she cooed softly before she leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Edward's forehead.

After a few silent minutes, Edward fell asleep in his mother's arms. Emma carried the child to the new crib in her bedroom and gingerly placed him in as to not wake him. She then returned to the kitchen, where Jack was chomping on an apple. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "My handsome pirate." She said teasingly and he spun around, wrapping an arm around her.

"Me bonny lass." He replied cheerily, grinning his lopsided grin. "Ye look stunning." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he inched closer to her lips, his lips finally meeting hers in a long kiss. His hand managed to place the apple core on the table before his now free arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tighter.

She gently reached up with her hands and placed them on his face, pulling him closer. They seemed to be whirling around, and then, she was on top of the table with him on top of her. She pulled away from him, panting heavily as he did the same.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from the bedroom and both parents looked in that direction.

"Shall we, milady?" Jack extended a hand in which she took. They quickly rushed to the bedroom and Emma lifted up Edward.

It seemed only moments ago that the baby was fast asleep. "Don't worry, Edward." She coaxed, gently rocking the child. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned over Edward, placing a kiss on Jack's lips.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door and startled the baby, who was nearly falling asleep until the abrupt sound made him cry.

"No, no." Emma whispered to him but he only cried louder. "Jack, answer the door. I'll take care of Edward."

Jack walked to the front door and pulled it open before Mister Gibbs came running in. "What?" he asked the older man.

"The… Pearl… is docked here." Mister Gibbs said between huge gasps of air. "Are we goin' to get 'er back?"

"Aye. Let me talk to Em. And don't knock on the door so loud." Jack scurried to the bedroom and found Emma pacing around the room with Edward in her arms. "The Pearl is 'ere. I'm going to get her and ye need to stay here."

Emma was about to argue but she held herself back for she had to protect Edward from any dangers. But then again, she remembered that deal she made with Barbossa and she had to confront him if he was breaking it. "I'm coming along."

"Listen, Em, I don't want ye near that filthy rat ever again, so stay here." Jack said in a threatening voice, which disturbed the baby for he didn't like the sound of Jack's angry voice.

"Stop it, Jack. You're making him cry." Emma scolded, clutching the baby tighter to her chest. "I recall the bargain I made with him and I have to make sure he kept up with his terms."

"I don't care if ye made a deal wiv' him. I'm going to settle him once and for all." Jack growled and furiously stormed out of the room with Emma trailing him at his heels.

"I will be coming! Mark my words!" Emma huffed and turned her attention to her upset baby. "I'm sorry," she said to the child before she kissed him on his forehead. "If you're worried about our child—,"

"It's not just Edward, it's ye too, the both of you. I don't want him or ye getting hurt, savvy? So stay here." Jack walked out the door while Mister Gibbs gave a sympathetic look toward Emma before he followed his captain.

"Jack!" Emma huffed as the door shut and she gazed at her child. "You're father is really stubborn… But I'll show him that he can't leave us behind." She quickly walked out the door while she carried Edward in one arm. She could see Jack not too far ahead and she sprinted over to him.

"I told ye to not follow me." Jack snarled with annoyance and glanced briefly at his baby. "Take him along wiv' yourself home."

"No. You can't leave us behind." She retorted and suddenly, Jack grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close.

"I said go home." He said menacingly, glaring into her eyes, hoping that she would understand that this was for Edward's and her safety.

"No." she replied angrily before she thrust her arm out of his grasp. "I'm coming."

"Bloody stubborn woman." He muttered under his breath as she began walking ahead of him. "If ye care about your child, ye would go home to protect him."

"I do care about him and this is protecting him and his father. You'd think I would let anything hurt you?" Emma faced him with irritation. "Please, Jack."

"I don't need your protection. So go… home… now." He said through gritted teeth and pointed in the direction of the house, but she didn't budge a bit until he started to escort her back to the house.

"Fine! If you don't return, see if I bloody care because I won't!" she ran back to the house, clutching Edward tight to her. She noticed that he had fallen asleep during their yelling because he wasn't crying. She then looked behind her to see Jack watching her walk away. Oh, she was absolutely furious and she would prove him that he needed her to be there. She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue before she glanced away.

She pulled open the door to her house and stepped inside before she strode to her bedroom. She kissed Edward's forehead and lightly placed him in his crib, pulling his blanket up to his chest.

She turned around and nearly screamed in shock when she spotted a figure in the shadows sitting down in her chair. Who could it possibly be?

"Miss Emma." The man greeted in a familiar gentle voice as she stepped closer to get a better view of him.

As his face came into view, she had to pinch herself to stop herself from fainting. He couldn't be alive… He died months ago… In fact, he died many months ago and yet, he was here right now, right in front of her, proving her theory of his death wrong, but how? She withdrew a shaky breath as he stood up from his chair, taking slow steps towards her until he was merely an inch away.

It seemed like an odd coincidence that he appeared when Jack just left to retrieve the Black Pearl from Barbossa. She took a step back and he took a step forward, maintaining the same distance—an inch—between them. "James?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Emma." He smiled with relief that she remembered who he was. It was those lonely days out at sea that he couldn't stop thinking about her and even if he asked Jack to watch over her, he still loved her. "How are you?" he swallowed thickly and glanced down at her stomach that was nearly almost as flat as it was when she wasn't pregnant. "And child?"

"Great… never better… We named him Edward." She managed to sputter out, afraid of their proximity.

"We?" James queried, although he was quite sure he knew who was the other man. It had to be Jack because he promised to take care of Emma.

"Yes. Captain Jack Sparrow." She replied nervously and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I thought—" the both spoke at the same time and they both flushed with embarrassment.

"You may go first." James said courteously, bowing slightly. How his heart ached to see her once more… He remembered those days when they would walk around the town of Port Royal and up to the hills to view the beautiful nature around them. Her dark brown hair would whip freely around her face as she inhaled the fresh air. He would silently watch her, her beauty entrancing him, although she may have been named plain to any other man. Suddenly, the memories of her were dissipating and here he was, coming to recreate those magical moments with her one last time until the next ten years were up.

"I thought you died." She said as he nodded absentmindedly. "I mean… you… were killed."

"But Captain Sparrow was kind enough to allow me to stab the heart of Davy Jones." He spoke gently before he closed that inch gap between their bodies. "I came here to see you… I struggled in vain those months to stay aboard the Dutchman, but I cannot bear it any longer. It seems we have something between us… a connection that cannot be described."

"A connection?" she gasped, taking a few steps away from him, but he kept on advancing. "I think you must be mistaken."

"Never in my life, Emma. This, I know for certain. I love you and I need you. Our destinies were made to be intertwined." He suddenly felt her hands on his arms, trying to hold him away from her.

"James, please listen. I know you may think that but—" she felt his lips press against hers, kissing her passionately as she tried to pull away in a kind way so as if not to hurt his feelings.

At this moment, the front door was opened and footsteps hurriedly walked to the bedroom.

Emma immediately pushed James away from her and looked at her door, a guilty look filling her eyes when she saw the expression of the intruder's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She quickly glanced at James with hurt before she looked at the intruder, whose visage was filled with anger, sadness, betrayal, and hurt.

It seemed as if her feet were stuck to the ground and she tried to reach out for him, but he backed away. Her heart filled with terror and alarm while he continued to back away. She wanted to explain, but there was no chance…

* * *

A/N: Muwahah. :P Just kidding. I felt like leaving off on a cliffhanger, so I hope everyone understands. :P Haha! Cliffy, woo hoo! :D Anyways, please leave a review and I'll try my best to update soon! I will be able to update sooner once Thanksgiving comes! I get 3 school days off and then the weekend! :D So, ta! Au revoir. Je t'aime! :P Which means I love you in French. :P I got to finish a tiny bit of homework so off I go! Until next time, dears. :D


	33. Just Listen for Once

A/N: Hello! And before all my blabbering, just a notification that I changed my pen name! Previously my pen name was CaptainESavvy, but now, my pen name is xLovePoisonedHeartx! And how it came to be, well, I just love love stories and a few other stuffs added up to the name! AND OMG! It has been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry for taking so long but I have been busy, either getting a haircut or shopping or hanging out with my cousins. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I sure did! :D I ate a lot of food. And today, I had a bunch of chocolate. :D **And thanks so much for the reviews**! I hope everyone forgives me for taking so long though! I really tried my hardest and I was at loss for ideas. And for the sad news, I believe next chapter will be the last. I'm not entirely certain, but don't count on many more chapters. But fear not! I will be making a new story once I find some ideas! Somewhere... deep down in my head.... :D Or I'll sleep on it, which I will be doing in a few minutes after I finish this. :)

And reply to my anonymous reviewer:

**Mysterieux**-Thanks a ton for the amazing review! :):):) Gahh! Tu parles francais?! Je parle un peu francais. :P J'ai une classe de francais. Well, if you understand what I was saying then yay! :D I speak very little french but I love it! Although ma prof est tres TRES mal. Je ne comprends pas ma prof souvent. LOL! I don't know how to do the accents on a keyboard. I hope you understand what I'm writing. :P I only took 1 year of french and I'm working on my 2nd year. Anyways, aside from my ranting of french, I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

She finally found the nerve to chase after Jack and ran out the front doors, yelling his name out breathlessly, "Jack!" She watched him freeze in his tracks and turn to stare at her with bitterness in his eyes.

"What?" he snapped with cynical acrimony, his dark brown orbs glaring her down with utter intensity. He thought she understood… he thought she loved him too, but it happened not to be. How could she betray him when he put his trust in her, all his hope in returning his feelings? That was why he swore never to fall in love, but being the foolish slobbery mangy dog he was, he fell in love with the deceiving wench, who already tricked him more than once. Yet, he still gave her another chance, putting all his faith in her.

"That wasn't what it looked like." She tried to explain, but he already began to turn away from her, leaving her devastated. "You know I wouldn't… After these past few months together, do you really believe I would do such a thing?"

"Perhaps." He whispered before he walked away, as she pleaded him not to leave her. He couldn't believe came back, feeling guilty for leaving her there with the child, but there she was with that bloody Norrington git. He could feel his resentment boiling up for Norrington. He clenched his jaws tightly, his fists curling up at his side, preparing to punch the living hell out of Norrington, but he continued to walk away from the house.

"Jack." She cried feebly, her legs trembling from beneath her. Her weak pleads were drowned out by her tears that streamed down her face, slowly gliding down her face and to her chin. She covered her mouth to muffle her quiet sobs as he disappeared from her view.

Slowly, she stepped back inside of her house, rubbing the tears away from her eyes, returning to the bedroom where James was still standing.

"I love him…" she glared at him through her glossy eyes as realization suddenly dawned on him. "Please… just leave." She could feel more tears forming at her eyes and she tore her gaze away from him.

"Emma… I…" he trailed off, hopeless. He thought she cared for him, but instead, she loved a pirate instead… How was that even possible? "I… do love you, but you chose him over me… I was doubting that he would able show such affection and loyalty to you, but it seems that he can."

"I hope you understand, James… I cannot love you. I love Jack." She said as he took steps away from her.

"I understand…" he replied painfully. "But if you ever change your mind, I will be there."

"Thank you." She rubbed her running nose on her sleeve before she looked inside of Edward's crib to see him sleeping peacefully, his small hands twitching in his slumber. She gazed adoringly at him: at his small tuft of black hair atop of his head, his tiny fists, and his perfectly rounded head. Jack had to come back… He couldn't abandon her or the child; they needed him. "James, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" he asked and peeked inside of the crib to see the baby.

"I need you to watch Edward while I find Jack before it's too late… Please." She pleaded, gazing up at Norrington with sadness.

"Well… of course." He replied as he gazed at the child that seemed so similar to Jack. He couldn't help but feel jealous that she actually preferred that man over him. He believed that she loved her place in society… she seemed to fit in so perfectly, so perfectly as his wife…

"Thank you." She said before she ran out of the house, running toward the docks. She saw the black sails of the Pearl as she came closer to the docks.

"Jack!" she shouted, waving her hands at the figure aboard the ship. She ran across the gangplank and onto the Pearl, stopping when she noticed that Jack wasn't there. She turned to the side and saw Mister Gibbs sitting on the stairs that led up to the helm. "Mister Gibbs? Where's Jack?"

"He went off for a drink. He's in a foul mood to be sure. Hell, I reckon I've never seen him this angry." Mister Gibbs ranted on as her heart began to sink. "I don't know what made him this angry. He just got his ship back from Barbossa. The crew mutinied him on some godforsaken island."

"A drink? Where at?" she asked impatiently as Mister Gibbs pointed at the town.

"The Faithful Bride." Mister Gibbs replied and before he could blink, she scampered off the ship and into the town. "Boy, it's not going to be a pretty sight… those two." He muttered under his breath and took a swig from his rum flask.

Emma darted through the streets to the Faithful Bride, the tavern where she first met Jack. He was completely infuriating then, but over time, she found that she loved his personality.

She walked inside the tavern and scanned the room for Jack. Suddenly, a body was in her face and she glanced upwards to see a strange man staring at her with glazed eyes. She walked to the side of him, but his hand latched onto her arm, holding her with an arm-breaking grip.

"Do you need something?" she questioned as the man nodded vigorously.

"Aye… Some company woul' do good." He grinned lecherously, his eyes roaming over her body while he loosened his grip on her arm.

"I don't provide company." She snarled, ripping his arm off of her before she stomped further into the tavern. Did she look like a wench?! Huffing, she went up to a barmaid at the bar and asked, "Do you know where Jack Sparrow is?"

"Aye, lass. Over there in that corner with Scarlett." The woman directed, smiling sympathetically at her. "Poor lass… at such young age, already sent out to do dirty work."

Emma seemed not to hear her last remark for she was boiling with rage. How could Jack betray her like that? She never cheated on him with another man (Norrington didn't count for he was the one who kissed her; she had no feelings for him at all nor did she want to cheat on Jack). She narrowed her eyes into slits and strode to Jack and his 'company'. How dare he leave his child abandoned!

"Jack," she snarled, trying to contain her anger. "I was going to explain, but it seems to me like you're busy." She turned on her heels and at this moment, tears flooded her eyes. Poor Edward… he would have no father… In fact, she nearly forgot about Norrington who was still there at her house with Edward. She quickly left the tavern, blinking away her tears, although they began to stroll down her cheeks, spilling onto her shirt as they dropped from her chin.

She felt so lonely and betrayed, so… hurt… She let out a cry of pain and continued to pick up her pace until she was running blindly, her vision a blur, trying to find a place to hide herself in shame. Everything was going along perfectly and then suddenly, it crashed. Maybe they weren't meant to be…

She managed to regain her composure and swiped ferociously at her tears, growling at herself for being so weak. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't explain; he wouldn't let her say a word and he walked away. She started to go back onto her path, heading to her house.

When she returned to her house, she found Norrington taking care of Edward, gently rocking the baby in his arms like a father would.

"Thank you, James. I'll take him from here." She lifted up Edward and cradled him in her arms. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I… I really should lea-I-yes." He stammered and followed her to the kitchen.

"You can sit down. I'll prepare the tea." She said softly, trying to forget the fact that Jack was still with that rotten whore. Her eyes glazed over with water as she grabbed her empty kettle. "I forgot that I am out of water," said she, her voice hoarse and cracked. She cleared her throat and gazed at James who was standing behind her. "Jack would usually get it…" she froze when she realized she said Jack's name. The name only added to her tears and she turned her head away from James, looking at her child in her arms.

"Did something… happen?" he questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He sensed that there was an argument between Jack and her. He should've felt happy that they were tearing apart so then he had the chance to make Emma join his side, but instead, he felt… guilty… for wishing them ill.

"Yes," she bit back a sob and hugged her son tighter to her body. "He's going to sleep with… that woman."

"Where's he at?" James asked angrily, a flame inside of him ignited. Jack promised he would take care of her, but right now, he wasn't taking care of her at all. Although it may have been his fault for kissing Emma when Jack was there, he was going find Jack and fix their problem.

"The Faithful Bride," she managed to say and instantaneously, James dragged her out the door. "Where are we going?" she gasped with surprise, her eyes wonderingly searching James's eyes.

"To find Jack Sparrow and set things right." He answered and quickly glanced at the baby to find him staring right back at him with huge brown eyes. Edward stuck his hand in the sky, appearing to be reaching for James. "His name is Edward, is it not?"

"Yes… his name is Edward." She smiled, faintly recalling Jack choosing names for his child. She was certain that Jack would understand everything once she explained it to him. If he would let her…

"He is a charming child." James smiled at Edward who just stared back with a blank visage, his tiny hand still in the air.

"He is." She gazed at her son before she looked at James. He was a good man, just like Jack.

They continued to run faster to the Faithful Bride, afraid that they might've gotten there too late. They burst into the tavern, gathering stares from the locals and drunkards. Emma started to lead Norrington to Jack's previous table, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed that no one was sitting there.

"Oh, it's you again… if you're still looking for Jack Sparrow, he went upstairs, second door to the left… although I wouldn't bother him right now," said the barmaid from earlier.

"Thank you." Emma said as James dragged her away to the stairs. She hoped that Jack wasn't sleeping with that wench already.

They arrived in front of the second door to the left, both of them just staring at the door with curiosity.

"Allow me." James said kindly and grabbed the door handle, pushing the door open for it happened to be unlocked.

Emma quickly shielded Edward's eyes from the sight and turned to leave, but James grabbed onto her arm, holding her in place.

"I expected much more of you, but I suppose I shouldn't for you are a pirate." James spat at the half-clothed Jack who was lying in bed with Scarlett. "I just wanted to sort our problems out, but it seems that you don't care for Emma." James then slammed the door and guided Emma down the stairs.

Emma quickly sat down at an empty table while James sat across from her. She couldn't believe it… She thought that she meant something to Jack, but apparently, she was worth nothing to him at all. Even their child wasn't worth anything to Jack… She glanced at Edward who was holding on to a lock of her hair.

"You were right," she finally spoke, forcing a smile onto her face when she looked at James. "Jack can't stay loyal. It's in his nature… I thought that I could make him change, but I was wrong."

"He—," James started to speak but she interrupted him.

"Don't." she said softly, her smile turning into a watery frown as her eyes welled up with water. "There's no use in dwelling over things that can't be changed."

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly and gazed at the stairway to see Jack stumbling clumsily down it. James immediately stood from his seat as Jack swaggered towards them.

"I'm telling ye, mate. Stay away from me lass." Jack slurred drunkenly, throwing an inept punch towards James.

"Your lass?" James echoed with a scoff. "If she was yours, you wouldn't have slept with that prostitute." He pushed Jack down into a chair.

"Now, 'old up there. I didn't sleep wiv' Scarlett." Jack replied, attempting to stand but he collapsed back into his chair.

"You were about to." Emma snapped irately, as Jack began to sober up when he realized that his child was there.

"Like ye kissed ol' Norrington here." Jack growled back, her betrayal still lingering in his mind.

"I didn't kiss him! But you go ahead and make assumptions because you don't want to listen to me! You never listen!" she yelled and stood up from her chair, stomping away, as James followed right behind her.

"Emma, wait!" James shouted and grabbed onto her arm, keeping her from running. "I only got a few more minutes left on land and I have to make things right."

"Right? Since when were things ever right?" she huffed and glanced at Jack over James's shoulder. "Nothing was ever right and it was my fault for loving a dishonest pirate! And look where it got me! I'm looked upon as a rotten scum and my father disowned me and even my dead mother is probably disgusted with me!"

"You love him and that's what matters." James guided Emma back towards Jack who was still sitting in the chair. "Talk with him and things will become right."

"He doesn't want to listen." She said doubtfully as he continued to direct her towards Jack.

"Just try to speak with him… And I apologize for making things worse for you." James bowed his head in slight shame before he backed away from Emma. "Farewell."

"Thank you for your help." She replied before she took a chair at the same table as Jack, watching James walk out the door of the tavern. She turned to Jack before she gazed at Edward cradled in her arms.

"There's some explainin' ye need to do." Jack spoke calmly, his drunkenness appearing to have faded. "But… I 'ave to say some things to ye first."

* * *

A/N: One can only hope they solve there problems! :D Perhaps they will! Or not? :P Stay tuned for the last chapter! Haha. :) I'm pretty sure mostly everyone knows what will happen. :P I'm going to miss everyone though! -tears- ... and please leave a review! :) I love hearing people's thoughts! :D


	34. Ropes of Confinement

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing! **THANKS SO SO SO MUCH! I love you all! **Sadly, this is the last chapter, so I'll miss everyone! Enjoy this last chapter! Sorry my note is short, but I have lots of homework and I finally felt the urge to update. And if anyone loves this story, you might find my next story appealing to read! :D It's called Once Upon a Dream! Check it out by clicking my profile and viola! :D It's very very similar to this except it's just a bunch of fluff! XD And now... I present thee last chapter!

* * *

"I'm…I am… sorry… for that… a couple minutes ago." He said nervously, fiddling with his fingers, his eyes flickering from his hands to her face and then back to his hands. "But… If ye understand, I thought… I know that I shouldn't make assumptions… but it hurt when I saw ye and 'im."

" If you would just let me explain, I would've told everything… I know I have kept many matters clandestine and secret, but I promise you that I don't do that anymore. You have to trust me, Jack." Emma smile sadly as she arose from her chair. "As much as James wanted you and me to be together, I dissent with him much. It'll… be fine… Edward and me… I'm just another nuisance in the way to you… you have to watch me and take care of me. I know you don't want any more things in the way; you want to be free and I am the ropes of confinement. So now, I will no longer tangle you with ropes… Goodbye Jack." She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, but she didn't hear the scraping of Jack's chair against the ground; it proved that he wasn't moving, that he wasn't trying to stop her…

She opened her eyes and turned to leave, walking at a quick paced speed, leaving the tavern. She told herself that this would be the last time that she would leave him and she would leave him for good. It was for the best…

She couldn't believe she told him that; she wanted to be with him, but she told him to leave forever. Her heart throbbed for him to come chase after her like in a fairy tale, but this wasn't a fairy tale, it was reality. She bit her lower lip harshly, drawing the flavor of her rusty metallic blood. She kept on chanting to herself that it was for the best.

She hugged Edward tighter to her body, staring at his peacefully closed eyes, those eyes that were exactly at Jack. She wondered how long would she be able to endure staring at those beautiful haunting eyes until tears sprung to her eyes, for they would remind her of Jack.

She smiled morosely, remembering all the times Jack and her were together. She remembered how annoying he was and how he stole kisses from her and especially how he stole her first kiss. It would be better if she just forgot all of him, every single memory that held traces of him.

_Jack…Jack…Jack…_ "Jack." She said aloud as she walked down an alleyway, repeating his name over and over again until his name came out like an incoherent mumble of words. "No," she froze for a moment, pondering why she was even saying his name if she was trying to forget him.

_'I came to see you…and my child.'_

_'I love you too.'_

She squeezed her eyes closed until they hurt, attempting to block out his velvety voice that called to her just like an addiction. "Stop." She whispered weakly and leaned against the side of a building, withdrawing a shaky breath. "Please."

"Now she's begging." The man from earlier in the tavern sneered at her, stepping in front of her, blocking her escape. "I brought me friends if you don't mind."

Emma opened her eyes with surprise, realizing that she forgot to be alert to her surroundings. She peeked behind the man to see at least three more men, although they were in the shadows of the dark alleyway. She tried to slip away unharmed but he wouldn't let her and grabbed her shoulder, slamming her back against the wall. "Let go." She viciously shrugged his arm off her shoulder, glaring at him with determination, clenching her jaws tightly.

"I don't think so, lass." He chuckled at her pathetic attempts before his eyes darted to the child in her hands. "Well, well, ain't it a baby… His mommy will be in for quite the treat." He mocked, smirking as he reached out and tried to snatch the child out of her hands.

"Don't touch him." she jerked violently and extended her legs out of run, but he caught hold of her again.

"If you don't want us ta kill him, then I advise you hand him over to me friends there while I take care of you." He threatened menacingly, pulling out a dagger and placing it close to Edward but not exactly touching him. "Just agree and nobody will get hurt… well, you might feel a small pain."

The man's friends started to chuckle at his words and came closer to Emma who began shaking.

"No." Emma whispered, pressing her back against the wall as the man crushed his body against her.

"You're making this more difficult." He growled and used his dagger to rip her left shirtsleeve off.

She began to panic as she felt his hand grope her bare shoulder. She let out a choked scream, yet it sounded like a raspy breath. She smelled his foul breath against her face as he continued to assault her, ripping pieces of her shirt away as she held Edward tighter to her. She could feel her courage deteriorating each second and water filled her eyes.

"Somethin' the matter, 'ere?" a voice questioned, the voice that was her hope, her hope in surviving this torture, although she couldn't tell whose voice it was for her fear was consuming all her thoughts.

"No." the man who was assaulting Emma replied. "Just having some fun."

"Help." Emma cried desperately, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of her mangled and torn shirt. Suddenly, she heard the gun being cocked and then, a loud boom echoed in the air. She instantly felt sick to her stomach as the smell of a dead corpse filled her nostrils. The man that was holding her jolted before his body went completely limp, slouching against her.

Edward began crying loudly as Emma tumbled to the ground with him in her arms. Emma shoved the vapid body off of her and Edward before she held onto him tighter like she would die without him.

The sound of swords clashing together filled the air and she closed her eyes, rocking the baby as she began to hum to soothe the child, though her eyes were spilling tears. Why were these things happening to her? Why did she have to be so selfish and stupid for pushing away Jack? She stopped humming and began to say Jack incessantly. He would be there to save her… he always was there, even if it took him hours to save her or find her, he would be there… she believed he would… she had faith in him.

Edward was still crying and she tried her best to calm him. "You'll be fine." Emma said and kissed his forehead blindly. His cries began to become quieter and quieter as exhaustion took over his small body.

It felt like hours since she was lying against the wall and someone grabbed her arm. She drew her arm back to herself, afraid that the person would hurt her. "Don't hurt me." She trembled and shivered as a chilly breeze caressed her bare arms and nearly bare body.

"Open your eyes. I won't hurt ye." The voice replied calmly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she almost cried even more, but she held her tears back. "I…." She tore her gaze away from him, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Don't say a word." he helped her up before he shrugged off his trench coat, wrapping it around her body protectively. "Ye should know that there are dangerous predators in Tortuga, men just like them preying on women every day." He draped an arm around her waist, pulling her stiff body snug against his hip.

She relaxed in his arms with alacrity, feeling safe in his warm embrace. She licked her chapped lips and stood closer to Jack until she was pressed fully against his body.

He quietly escorted her home, taking small glances at her every once in a while. He could see that she was absolutely terrified because her brown eyes were clouded with a hazy mist over them. And to him, she wasn't the ropes of confinement. The ropes of confinement were the jail cells and if she stayed on land.

He wished for her to speak, say that she wanted to be with him, unite with him as one. Maybe, she was too afraid to speak her mind… "Em…" he murmured quietly to himself, hoping that some feeling would invoke her to join him by his side.

She quickly looked up at him when she heard her name, although she wasn't certain he said anything. She adverted her gaze back to the cobblestone ground and pretended as if she heard nothing, though she felt her heart ache and twist almost like she was drinking him—he the addicting poison that drugged her heart.

They finally arrived to the house and Jack took Edward out of her arms, placing him in the crib. Jack then turned his attention to Emma whose back was facing him.

She tore off her ripped shirt and replaced it quickly with another shirt, which happened to smell of Jack. She inhaled visibly, mesmerized by his attractive scent. Without warning, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped with fright before she mollified, realizing that it was just Jack.

"Rest." he ordered, leading her to the bed before he helped her in, pulling the sheets up to her neck. He turned to leave but her hand shot out, grabbing his, holding his callused hands in hers.

"Stay… with me?" she said pleadingly, tugging him toward her. Even after how cruel she had been to him, he helped her. She knew she didn't deserve his presence, but he listened to her plea and joined her on the other side of the bed.

She faced him, gazing into his chocolate eyes that seemed so vulnerable because for once, she could see right through him. She could tell that he was regretting his decision leaving her to sleep with a wench. She blinked with stupefaction as he just stared right back at her. Reaching her arm out, she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his grime-caked face. She didn't care if he was a dirty pirate; she loved him.

"I love you." He said affectionately, almost as if he read her mind, placing his hand over hers on his face. "So 'm askin' ye to come wiv' me onto the Pearl… wiv' Edward… You'll only be the ropes of confinement if ye say no because I won't leave this rock until ye come… say yes."

She let out a laugh of disbelief and her heart began to beat as fast as a running horse. This couldn't be possible… could it? "Yes." She giggled with incredulity, tears forming at her eyes as she nodded her head up and down, her head rubbing against her pillow.

"Say it again." He felt a grin tug at the corners of his lips as he removed his hand off of hers and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him as she smirked teasingly yet coyly. "Say it again," he repeated gruffly, tickling her sides, making her laugh jubilantly and exuberantly. He ran his hand over her stomach, finding it her most ticklish spot.

"Have mercy!" she laughed through her tears of joy that leaked from her eyes. "I admit it! Yes!" she said through her giggles. He finally stopped and leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers. Her lips parted voluntarily and he took control over her, tilting his head to the side so their lips fitted together perfectly.

She didn't know how to describe how elated she felt, how glorified she felt when he kissed her. He had a forgiving heart and so did she, as long as they told the truth to each other. Keeping secrets clandestine wasn't conducive to their relationship or to any other type of affiliation or connection.

So yes, she loved him and she would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant saving him. And definitely… their relationship was one long trip, but it was worth the while, for now they were united as one, forever, promising each other.

* * *

A/N: The end! :D I hope everyone loved this story! I'll miss everyone! Byee!


End file.
